


Be My Family

by Nkylsh0805



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 79,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nkylsh0805/pseuds/Nkylsh0805
Summary: The School of the Seven is one of the most esteemed education centres and often only attended by those in powerful families but every once in a while a high born would sponsor someone who was hard working and smart enough to pass the opening level assessment, someone like Gendry Waters.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 43
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter i

All Arya had ever wanted was to follow in her fathers footsteps. Protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves but she didn’t want to do so in pretty dresses with her hair up like her sister Sansa’s, she wanted to do it her way, with her brain full of facts and possibly in a pants suit. 

This was the moment she would find out if her summer of hard work was worth it, studying the material she has been sent six months ago relentlessly, reading each page until she knew them back, forth and upside down. Working with her mother, Catelyn, on the Faith of the Seven and things that seemed so silly when it all began but now she would get her results and along with them hopefully a place among the school of her dreams. She slowly opened the package, looking up at her mother and father as she heard her brother outside toppeling over each other to get their ear pressed against the door. She slowly pulled the yellowed price of paper out and unfolded it slowly catching each of her parents eyes before looking down.

“To Miss Arya Stark” she read her eyes flickering up before looking back down at the page she held shakily, “it is the board’s decision that you will be offered a position to attend the School of the Seven’s next years opening level ” she smiled and looked to the door as it crashed open as her two younger siblings raced to hug her screaming their celebrations. 

“Well done Arya” her father, Ned, beamed.  
“Congratulations Arya” Sansa’s voice echoed over the phone in front of them.  
“I knew you would get in love” her mother said smiling at her, “read the rest for us please” 

Arya continued smiling, “attached are your results of the entry level papers, a top 10% result which the board found more than exceptional coming from someone attempting before their 16th birth year. Please join us in King’s Landing between the the first quarter and full moon of the last summer month to discuss classes and accommodations for the year to come, congratulations, Varys of the small council, under governor Robert Baratheon” she shuffled the papers excitedly, “English skills 98%, basic Math and understanding 96%, History knowledge 93%, the Great Houses 99%, I knew I got that fact about house Gardener wrong mother” Arya exclaimed as she saw her mother begin to frown only to shake her head with a smile, “ Specialise Subjects, the Historical Wars in Wrestors 100%, Animal Care and Understanding 99%, Sword Basics 97% and Haberdashery Knowledge 91%”

“I’m so proud Arya, for someone who said they didn’t need all those skills you put in the work and .... well I wanted to wait a few more days to tell you just incase but I got all of the details finally worked out, you and I will be traveling down to King’s Landing at the end of this month so that we can spend time seeing your sister before you start the school year” Ned smiled as his youngest daughter’s eyes lit up, no one has seen Sansa since she left for King’s Landing this time last year, no one had had enough of a reason to travel so far south.

“What about Jon or Robb? Will I be allowed to see them before I start?” Asked Arya her eyes still shinning.

“I’m afraid not love, Jon is still north of the wall and Robb is in the Riverlands hopping to close this newest case before his next birthday” chuckled Cat.

Arya was disappointed, she hadn’t seen Robb in such a long time though she knew that as soon as this case was over his next stop would be seeing his family. Jon on the other hand had put all of himself into working and she didn’t know when he would ever pull himself away.

“Will you be coming mother?” Arya asked.

“No, your brothers are not as single minded as you have been this summer and I’m sure they have fallen behind in their classes” mentioned Cat as both the young boys were playing with toys that had been left in the family room where the letter opening ceremony had taken place. 

That night Arya’s favourite was made, a rabbit stew, as gross as Sansa found it, it was the smell and flavours of home and Arya wasn’t sure when the next time she would be given a meal with such love made in it. That night she read and re-read her acceptance letter until that too she could memories without her eyes closed. 

She got in.

It is all that had mattered for months and now it was here, a single tear fell over her check as she lay in bed thinking about what to bring with her to kings landing. She wouldn’t be able to bring Nymeria of course but Needle, she could hind Needle in a case surely. She fell asleep that night with her letter on her chest, her wolf at her feet and a smile on her face.

_________________________________________

Gendry read the letter and re-read it. He had gotten in. He looked to his boss, Tobho Mott, who wore a sad smile. 

“You’ve worked hard for this I know but it still doesn’t make it any less unbelievable” he said.

Gendry smiled looking back down to read the letter again, slowly committing the results to memory, nothing below an 85 not bad for someone who had only learnt to read and write six years ago. Tobho was right, the past six months he had worked relentlessly not just on the information package that had been sent but he was spending everything other day practicing his wording, asking to write out all the the receipts for projects that weren’t even his, hoping his writing would be neater and neater each day. He mimicked the sounds the high borns who came through made and he hoped by the time classes started no one would be able to pick his accent, not that many of his new class mates would have spent much time in Flea Bottom.

“Do you think they’ll tell me who it was that sponsored me when I get there or will it still be a secret?” Asked the boy. 

Tobho shrugged, “it doesn’t matter who it is does it ? You got in and someone’s payin’ for your first year, if they really want their money back I’m sure they’ll find ya after you’ve started making some too” said the older man before leaving the display room.

Gendry supposed he was right, no use coming to a poor kid for money, best wait till he had started making enough to pay who ever it was, back. They men closed up the shop and parted ways, Gendry walked along Street of Steel past the Great Sept of Baelor back to Flea Bottom. He past his few neighbours who’s faces he had come to remember smiling to the few ladies as they left for work, walking along with other men who were getting home at this hour too. He finally got to his flat and unlocked the door, he wondered if he would need to keep his place in case he got kicked out of the School of the Seven. Surely Tobho would let him have his job back if that happened, he looked around at the few things that were truely his. Packing wouldn’t take him too long. Perhaps he should get a second case just so he would fit in better when the school year started, he doubted many other students would be able to pack their entire lives into one case as he could. He looked around again mentally organising which items he would need before others, which could sit at the bottom of his case, his winter clothes possibly. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head hearing his elbows click, maybe he would start packing tomorrow. He walked through the small rooms down the narrow hallway until he got the bathroom, showering the work day away felt so good. Gendry reminded himself he wouldn’t be working in the slim roads and crowded spaces for much longer, as long as he kept his head down and studied harder than any of those lords or ladies. 

_________________________________________

Arya watched as the snow covered ground turned green as her and her father traveled towards White Harbour where her father had a large trunk placed in the back of his smoke metal SUV, they stayed for a night and a Arya looked out of the dark water wondering how similar it was to the Capital. Another day of driving and the fields turned to waterways, two full days of driving and they still weren’t out of the north. They spent the night at Greywater Watch which was and hour off the Kingsroad and Arya fell asleep soon after getting back in the car and it wasn’t until noon when Arya woke from a nap she looked around and pulled out the map her father had given her to entertain her.

“We’re not on the Kingsroad.... which Highway is this ?” Arya asked although it wasn’t a question.

Ned chuckled,” no we’re not, we’re on the Green Fork. Robb rang last night asking questions about how best to get information out of Walder Frey, I said he would wine and dine him, let him rack up the bill as much as possible, tell the waiter nothing is quite good enough and then pray that it was enough” 

“Robb is at The Twins?” Aryas eyes went back to the map following along where the road she thought they were on lead, “ how long until we’re there ?”

“I knew you’d like that map eventually” said Ned shaking his head as Arya rolled her eyes.

“Are we going there so I can see him before school or because he needs your help with this case ?” Sounding a little deflated Arya through that maybe this was the real reason her father had offered to drive her down to Kings Landing.

Ned signed “Arya there’s something else.... Robb does need help but I missed my chance taking Sansa to school and now we haven’t seen her in a full year, I didn’t want that to happen with you as well, it’s just a bonus that Robb needs help and that you’ll get a chance to see him before you start” 

Arya ran her finger over the road they had traveled, 19 hours in the car with her father and they were only one kingdom over, no wonder when her family left they never were quick to came back. There was so much world out there and this was only the second time Arya had left the north, she looked out the window as the river stayed nearly completely still as they traveled past it, she had never seen so much water. Smiling at the thought of all the new things she would experience this year made her so excited. 

It was nearly an hour after waking that The Twins came into view, the water narrowing as an impressive bridge seemed to float over it, at each end a castle not unlike winter fell, even though the wether was warmer the castle looked colder. The west tower came into view, Ned slowed down as most buildings and people appeared. It was another hour of driving through the city that smelt of fish before they reached the tower, Ned let the guardsmen know his true name and stated he was here to see his son who had a meeting with the lord Frey.  
Crossing the bridge Arya gripped the seat, her nose pressed to the side window, she could swear she saw fish below and her father laughed joking that of cause she would, that’s where fish were suppose to be. Each bump in the bridge had Arya back against her seat, she tried to stay calm and watched as other cars past her trying to remind herself that if the bridge wasn’t safe then no one would cross only for another bump to discourage that.

In the west town they found a nice enough hotel, paid for a room and went up to shower off the travel. The rooms was large and they each had a bathroom which made Arya smile. She would have to stop being use to having her own rooms, school wouldn’t be like this but she relished in the long shower until her father knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Arya! When are you getting out of there, Robb will be around soon and he won’t be staying that long” Ned called out.  
Arya turned off the water and got out, wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel, she quickly dried off and put it fresh clothes for her small day pack her father made her bring, now she saw why.

She stepped out, steam following her as she looked around, her father was standing at the window by the large dinning table.

“The last time I stayed here, I was on my way to meet your mother.” Ned said turning to his daughter, “I was terrified, I thought, this woman loved my brother and now he’s dead why would she want to be with me when all I remind her off is who she’s not with a man she loves, but then I saw her and that worry fell away and was replaced with a new worry, I hope she will come to love me and how can I make that happen. Your mother and I started on the rocks and have come to love and have a deep respect for each other. We’ve got all you amazing children and I know she couldn’t be happier. Arya, school isn’t just classes I hope you’ll come to understand that. I know you’re young but don’t close yourself off to those who want to be with you at school, many haven’t seen a Stark apart from your sister and won’t know who you are until you tell them...”  
Neds speech was cut off by a knock at the door.

“It’s Robb” came a voice.

Arya smiled and nearly slipped over to the door, quickly peeking through the looking hole before swing the door open. It was a split second but her feet were off the floor and arms around her middle.

“You’re still just as little as I left” laughed Robb.

“Shut up” 

“It’s good to see you Robb, how much time do you have before you have to meet Frey?” Asked Ned, straight back to business. He may not be in the court rooms anymore but her father was a formidable lawyer, one only Robb would hope to come close to. 

“I have an 90 minutes before my car is due here, I’d ask if we could celebrate Arya going to school but I want to be of sound mind for this dinner party” Robb smiled.

Ned nodded, understanding how difficult Walder could be and how his son would need to be on his toes if he was to catch a slip of the truth.

“Is this going to all be about work father ? I haven’t seen Robb in so long and I won’t be able to just leave school to see anyone” Arya asked.

“I’m sorry Arya... this is important, how about I come by in the morning and we have breakfast before you go, just us two... if you give father and I some time now” Robb asked bending his head down to her like she was still a child.

“Fine, but it has to be a good breakfast spot” demanded Arya.

Robb chuckled, “I think I know just the spot” 

“Arya would you mind giving us the room? I know you’re family but this is business” Stated Ned.

Arya turned to go back to her room, now she understood why the suit her father had gotten for only one night was so large. Into her room she sat by the large windows, it was warmer her but not warm enough to be out on the balcony this high up with the sun going down. She pulled out her phone and headphones, trying to drown out the mumbles she could hear from the other room. One day she’d be allowed to stay in on these types of conversations, as long as she did well at school. 

Arya awoke in the morning a the sun rose, no light came through the thick black curtains that hung in her room and if she tried hard enough he could hear the birds past the sounds of traffic in the city below. She threw back the layers of covers, walking over to the window and opening the curtain just enough for her to enjoy the sunrise coming over the horizon behind the tower across the water which was lite up in yellows and reds. She walked over to her day pack pulling out dark off black jeans with small tears in the jeans and a plain white shirt, pulling on a pair of converses before leaving her room. Her father was already up making a coffee in the kitchen nook.

“Morning” he said yawning in her direction holding a coffee cup as a question. 

“Morning dad” Arya smiled nodding to answer his silent question of coffee, “do you know when Robb will be around ?”

“He messaged me late last night when he got back to his own room I’m sure he’ll ring before he leaves for her” said Ned turning back to get another cup down.

Arya and her father talked about the traveling they still had ahead of them, hopefully if breakfast wasn’t too late hopefully they would get to the Trident before nightfall. As Ned got up to pack away his small mess from the cereal he had had before Arya got up her phone rang from her pocket, pulling it out she saw Robb’s name and a phone from the holidays two years ago. 

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey Arya, how close are you to being ready ?” Asked Robb, his voice was weird and Arya guessed his phone was connected to his car and Robb was already on his way over.

“I’m basically ready, I just need to get a few things to pack up my bag” she said standing up and walking into her room.

“Good, I forgot I had a meeting at 10:30 so we might have to be quick if traffic doesn’t clear up” Robb stayed, pulling her phone away from her ear she saw it was nearly 9 already. 

“Oh, okay then...” Arya tries to not let her disappointment sink through her words but she knew it had.

“I’ll be there soon okay? How about I meet you in the car park below?” Robb tried to sound excited but Arya knew his mind was already at the meeting he had to go to.

“Yeah okay Robb, I’ll see you soon” said Arya ending the call before Robb could say anything. She packed her day bag, rolling up the clothes she had worn travelling the day before. Arya did two laps of the room and bathroom she had used, making sure not to leave anything behind. Once she was happy she had everything she walked out to find her father already waiting on the couch scrolling through his emails.

“Ready?” He asked looking up as she walked out of her room. Arya nodded slinging the bag straps over her shoulder. She followed her father down to the check out desk and further down to the car putting her bag under the passenger seat.

“Turn your location on and text me when you’re ready for me to find you? I’m going to go find a few things for your sister, her birthday is in a few weeks and if I don’t find something to bring home for your mum I’m sure she’ll be very upset with me” Arya smiled at her fathers words quietly agreeing. She opened her phone and shared her location with her father and before she had put her phone away Robb was driving slowly towards them. 

“Jump in !” He called as the window slowly rolled down. 

She smiled and opened the door to Robb jacked up SUV she flicked through his radio stationed and felt him side eyeing her before finding a perfectly ridiculous song which she then turned right up. Robb sang along badly with Arya as he found his way further the city to a small cafe which looked to only just be opening. Robb pulled up hitting the gutter a little bit and Arya’s eyes snapped to her brother who flushed red looking between the young woman unstacking chairs and then the mirrors on the side of the car.

“Really?” Arya asked.

“Oh shut up, it wasn’t that bad” Robb said his cheeks still red and his eyes trying to remain on the mirror and not the lady beside his car.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it” Arya said as she smiled, “she’s pretty, have you spoken to her?” 

“I come here all the time Arya” Robb snapped.

“I mean have you spoken to her outside of ordering for your coffee?” Arya teased.

Robb didn’t say anything but go out of the car and Arya followed giggling to herself and she watched her normally smooth oldest brother stumble. They sat down inside towards the back of the cafe and watched as the rain started to fall outside. The young girl who caused Robb’s uneven breathing came over and handed them menus.

“Can I get you something to drink, your usual?” She asked, her accent wasn’t like the other around the Riverlands and Arya suspected that she wasn’t from Westeros either.

“Umm yes please and a mocha for my sister please” Robb smiled.

“Of course” the woman smiled back before turning and walking to the large coffee machine at the counter.

“Why haven’t you asked for her number ?” Said Arya as the milk wand started, the sound filling the room.

“Shhh Arya!” Robb spat his eyes darting to see if the woman had heard at all, “you can’t just say that”

“Why not ? You remember that time Sansa wanted to make fancy coffee ? She couldn’t hear anyone that wasn’t right beside her when she started on the milk” Arya smiled, “plus she’s pretty what do you have to worry?”

“I travel too much to be anything for anyone, you know that and if I tried to just have fun.... well if anything happened our parents would be so impressed” Robb said rolling his eyes.

The siblings talked about nothing and everything. Reminiscing over plays they had all seen together as family, even Jon had come, not that their mother was overly pleased. Before long there was empty plates with little remains of eggs and their coffee cups both empty. An alarm went off on Robb’s phone disturbing the peace they had found.

“Oh shit Arya I’ve got to go, stay here and text dad, don’t go outside” Robb rushed through his words as he stood up pulling the coat he had back over his shoulders, “ I’ll ring you after my meeting and see where you’ve gotten too okay? Have fun at school and hopefully if things go well I’ll be able to come see you” He pulled his sister from her chair and hugged her before looking to the rain outside and rushing back around to the drivers side. The second Robb pulled away Arya sent a text with her location to her father and walked over and sat at one of the bar stools that had a view of the coffee machine and past that the window to outside. 

“So was that you’re brother or...?” Trailed off the waitress who avoided Arya’s eyes.

“Yeah older brother, I hadn’t seen in him in ages” smiled Arya.

The waitress looked up smiling, “ well good, if that was a date I’d tell you to delete his number and block him.” Arya frowned. “He left you with the bill” she explained holding up what must have been their tab. Arya held out her hand for it, of course Robb had avocado, she pulled out her phone and double checked before she wrote along the bottom and folded the price of paper in have handing it back with her bank card. The waitress open it and her eyebrows met together, “oh I umm.... I’m sorry I don’t...” she tried to get out. 

“It’s not my number it’s my brothers” laughed Arya and the woman smiled.

Ned text her that he was down a few buildings and would meet her at the front of the cafe soon. Arya stood and thanked the woman before telling her to wait an hour or so until texting Robb, as she pulled the door open she found Ned only a few steps away. 

“Good, I need your help with picking something for Sansa.” He said before turning back around, expecting Arya to follow. He took her to a boutique half a block away and once inside asked the sales woman to show Arya the two bags he asked to be put away. 

“Which do you think Sansa would like more?” He asked almost nervously.

Arya didn’t care for bags or dresses but she knew her sister did, she looked over each bag before holding the burnt orange one. 

“This one, it’s big enough for her school folders and she’ll use it more than the other” she said confidently.

Ned nodded and bought a few smaller things like a necklace made of a thick chain and a circle to look it through, a pair of pearl earring that were bigger at the back than the front which Arya didn’t understand but the sales woman said were very popular among young women. All of Sansa’s birthday presents were wrapped and it was after 12 before they finally got back on the road.

It rained the entire next two days but it was growing warmer the further south they went and Arya imagined steam from where the rain met the rounds. Ned took the roads far slower and more carefully than Arya thought he needed to. They spent a nearly a full day driving along the Green fork before making their way back to the Kingsroad. Arya watched out the window, the lands were gentle rolling hills which turned to fields to woodlands to towns and back and forth as they traveled. They spent the night north of the Trident which Ned wasn’t happy about but by the second night they had passed the boarder into Crownlands but when Ned turned off the Kingsroad Arya pulled out the map and followed the road.

“Are we going to The Antlers ?” She asked looking to her father.

“Yes, there’s something I need to pick up before we see your sister” he said, his eyes remaining on the road.

“Why? Can’t you have it sent to her ? We’ve already spent five days driving and we won’t get to King’s Landing until tomorrow night.” She said confused.

“It’s a surprise for her birthday” her father smiles.

They arrived after sunset at a tall hotel looking over the woodlands, Ned paid for the room at the top floor, collecting a small crate from the attendant. Ned walked past the couch that was straight in front of the opened elevator and straight into the marble topped kitchen and as Arya shrugged off her bag she stretched, her back cracking. 

“Why don’t you go shower and I’ll order some room service?” Ned suggested while he flicked on the kettle pulling the cupboard doors open looking for a mug.

Arya walked through the bedroom off the large lounge and found a large bed not dissimilar to the ones she had spent the last few nights. The shower had a large rain head and she smiled, spending a few more minutes under the water than she should have before stepping out. By the time she had dressed and dried off her hair a knock came at the door to their room, she heard muffled voices and came out to find an older woman bringing in meals that Ned had obviously ordered while she showered. They ate in silence, neither wishing to continue the small talk they had forced to make travelling go quicker, though that didn’t work. Arya yawned through their entire meal, her father’s eyes kept darting to his phone and his coffee cup never left his hand.

“Are you expecting a call?” Asked Arya.

Ned’s eyes flashed back to his daughter who sat to his right, “yes ahh someone from the Capital called me about a legal matter and I need some details before taking it on” 

“Who is it ?”asked Arya, “someone I know?” 

“You know I can’t discuss it with you, now we’ll have an early night and be on our way before sunrise and hopefully will meet Sansa for lunch” Ned stated changing the topic.

Arya rolled her eyes, pushing her half finished veal away before standing up. She returned to the room she claimed and changed into sleepwear and climbed into a bed that felt small even though it was larger than the one from her own room but without her giant wolf pup taking up the bottom half of her bed. Arya fell asleep her mind wondering to the Capital which she had never laid eyes on and her sister who was more excited to show Arya around the city than she was for school to start again. Arya’s mind wondered to the types of classes she would be put into, Sansa had previously told her all about the type of questions the interviewers ask to find which course suits you best. Arya wondered if she would have to re-hem a dress or ride a horse around in ballroom. Arya fell asleep with dreams of being humiliated while parading around in a dress and her hair wrapped on top of her head.

_________________________________________

Gendry had worked longer and harder this week than any other, opting for more difficult metals and more intricate designs had paid off, he had earned nearly more in his last few days than he would in a month.

“Thought that fancy new school was going to pay for you, why bother working yourself this hard if you’re leaving in a few days?” Asked Tobho.

“They will, Maybe.... There’s a lot I won’t need to pay for but.... What if I get there and can’t afford to eat?” Gendry stated.

All was true, he had to wait for the offices to be open for the year before he would learn the extent of money he would be allowed to borrow and that had him scared. His landlord had already lined up another sucker for his small flat and had been disappointed when it was better than when Gendry first started living there, he had fixed the door hinges, making new ones at work and gotten actual locks that worked. He had a small wad of money back home that was his down payment plus some for the repairs but he was scared it wouldn’t be enough to feed himself for the year. As far as he was aware this sponsor had to pay for his classes and somewhere to stay for the year along with an allowance for bills and food but never had it been written that those places had to be nice or the money enough to survive on. 

“If you’re so worried just come back and work here while you’re at school” Tobho said snapping Gendry from his thoughts.

“I can’t... it’s an hour and a half from the school to here, with classes and homework, first years never get jobs because there’s just so much school work to be done” he shook his head, maybe this was a bad idea.

“You’ll find a way around Gendry, you’re smart and resourceful, hells maybe after a week this sponsor will give you more money because you’ve worked so hard.” Tobho said hopefully 

“Maybe...”

Eight days and the offices would be open, eight days and Gendry’s worries would either disappear or worsen. He worked harder for the rest of the day and as the sun went down tobho nearly kicked him out so he could lock up. The walk home Gendry realised how sore he was, when he finally got into the shower the hot water hurt at first, his muscles were use to working but Gendry was pushing himself this week, he had to.  
He got out of this his quick shower, it had been just enough to get the grim off his skin and work a few knots out of his shoulders. He sat on his lumpy couch and flicked the tv on, it was some reality tv show from Dorne, no good for what his mind was set on. He flicked until he found a channel that would work, it was stock reports, not that the words mattered right now, Gendry copied the sounds they made, working his accent away to sound more like someone from the Red Keep district but he couldn’t quite get some, he flicked again to a cooking show where some man from fishmonger’s square was trying to find the cheapest fish at the best quality. These sounds were easier. Gendry kept this up all night, flicking between shows and copying the sounds the presenters made, his accent was already a mix, he just hoped it would be enough that he wouldn’t be found out as the poor kid when school finally started. 

It was late before he thought about eating, opening his pantry to see that not much was left, pasta, some eggs, wraps, tinned fruit. He went to the fridge and found milk, cheese and a sliver of ham. Turning on his grill he pulled out the things he needed, frying two eggs and laying them on a wrap, topping it with cheese and the ham, pulling open the tinned pineapple and frying that off until he had something of a meal.

He ate quickly and rinsed off his plate before going and putting himself to bed. He laid in his bed thinking and rethinking about how in just over a week he wouldn’t be this version of him, he would be well off, studying at one of the best schools around but he would be around those he had come to hate. He wouldn’t turn into one of those snobs that walked into the shop front demanding his service, he wouldn’t do that to others. 

The next day was the same, he woke with the help of coffee and made his way along Street of Steel to Tobho’s shop as dawn rose. His coffee cup still warm in his hand and he sat and scrolled through his phone, his list of things to do, things that were due this week, things that were being picked up. 

“Here before me again? You sure you want to leave?” 

Gendry looked up and saw Tobho walking towards him, smiling with his own cup but with tea instead of coffee Gendry was sure.

“Can’t leave all my projects for you to finish off” Gendry smiled. 

The doors opened and Gendry found his way to his bench, his projects laid on the table, his designs scattered as he began working on the pieces due that day. The two others spilled in that rented within the workshop. The men laughed and before they knew it customers had come in to collect. A tap on his shoulder startled Gendry out of his work, he put down the leather handle wrap and sword he held.

A man, not tall but not short stood behind him, he was bald and wearing a lose fitting thin grey knitted jumper with a large pocket across the front and dark grey nearly black pants. He looked casual and at ease among the men working and beating metal but Gendry knew the clothes he wore were not as common as the wearer was hoping. The mans face was still as he waited for Gendry to say something.

“Yes ser? Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Yes, I was told by Tobho that if I wanted things made to the best quality I was to come to you” said the man.

“I’m sorry ser but this is actually my last week here and I’m already booked out, I’m sure Aeron or one of the other boys could help you” said Gendry looking at the other men in the workshop.

“I’m sure they could,” smiled the man, “but when looking for quality, you’re the man I want working on this project” 

“Unless it’s a small piece ser I’m afraid I won’t have the time do complete a whole new piece” 

“It’s small yes, but not for me, I have the measurements here as well,” started the man pulling out papers from within his picket, “a decorative shoulder pad set, not very wide, here is the design I’d like as well”

Gendry looked over the pieces, small enough that it wouldn’t take too long, large enough that he could get good price off it for such short notice. Gendry and the man sat at his work space going over the designs. Gendry who hadn’t asked for the mans name notice that he was constantly being watched, his every moment, every time he touched the designs. They agreed to a price and that the pieces would be done in a weeks time. 

Every day was the same, Gendry woke early and made coffee for his walk to work, worked on project by project until nearly all had been collected and when Tobho had had enough of yelling at his apprentices he shut the doors with Gendry the last to walk out. His days were long and he looked forward to the two minute showers he had at the end of the day. Tobho has commented that Gendry sounded different from when he started working there. Gendry was glad that he sounded different enough for the foreigner to pick up on. 

Before he knew it it was his last day working in the smithery, the last day he would hear the clang of metal, his last project the shoulder pads for the unnamed ser. When he made his way along the Street of Steel, his coffee cup slowly cooling in his hand. Tobho was standing at the shop front smiling at Gendry as he walked up to him. 

“What’s this? You haven’t been here before me for years?” Called Gendry.

“Did you think your last day would be just another day?” Asked the older man now smiling.

Gendry’s smile pulled his checks tight looking further behind he saw the other three men that worked in the same work space, all of them smiling too. The shop door was open and Tobho waved Gendry in, he ducked his head and walked in, his old desk space was cleared and for a second Gendry’s smile dropped before looking at the desk that sat in its place. A beautiful large steel desk with a Forrest scene cut out along the back sat in Gendrys space, he imagined that if it was against a wall it would become almost a black and white image. 

“Thought we’d get you something you could use when you go away” said Tobho.

“We asked around and had a few other things made for you” smiled the other boys each holding present like boxes out for Gendry. He reached out for the smallest of boxes from Tommas, opening it to find a pair of cuff links it’s a hammer pressed into the end but it wasn’t just any hammer it was Gendry’s war hammer he had made for himself. He look up at Tommas, “Thank you, truely but, I don’t have anything worth pinning them too” 

“Not yet,” said Tobho smiling “You’re going to a fancy school lad and you may not fit in but there’s a few things we can organise to stop you sticking out. The tailor in Eel Alley owes me and he agreed to give you a few nice pieces to blend in up there. A suit to start with but a few more causal pieces too” he waved as Aeron and Harald handed Gendry the bigger boxes which once opened revealed more button up shirts than Gendry had ever seen. 

“Just one last thing” said Tobho handing one last box, larger than the one the pins came in, Gendry opened it and found a thin metal cuff that Gendry slide on his wrist. He turned it around and saw that there was an etching in it. The shops he walked past, up and along the street of steel was in his new cuff. He smiled up at the men in front of him.

“Thank you guys” he smiled.

“Might want to put it back in the box now Gendry, you’ve still got a full day of work to get through” laughed Tobho looking at the large metal clock that hung on the wall. 

The men all laughed as they worked through the morning, the first collection came soon after lunch a man for a sword from Halarld and soon afterwards the unnamed ser came in for Gendry. He wore a casual button up shirt with his sleeves folded to the elbow and sandy coloured pants.

“Here you are” said Gendry showing the now completed shoulder pads. They were made from steel with what looked like branches along the clean lines and a stylised war hammer at the peak of each plate. The man looked slightly pleased but not smiling as much as Gendry had hoped. These were his last pieces and he wanted the person they were for to love them.

“They’re perfect, I don’t think I could have asked for better, my lord will be most pleased.” Smiled the man, “Thank you Gendry, you’re payment as discussed and some extra for you’re speed and skill” he handed Gendry a thick envelope which felt far heavier than Gendry expected. The man walked out of the shop leaving Gendry slightly confused, he quietly hoped that not all the people he would find at school would be like this. 

The rest of his day was filled of helping the others with small tasks and fittings before emptying his work space which made him for more emotional than he thought he would be. In the early days of working here at 8 all he did was clean after the older men he was given a spot to sit all of his brooms and containers of nails and scrap that could be melted down to use later. He cleaned out his space and knocked a horse shoe that hung above his head. As Gendry bent to pick it up something caught his eye, not even a meter off the ground was etched his name and the year he started which brought a smile to his face. He had done this after he had learnt to write his name and numbers which was all he had been taught until he started drawing plans himself. Running his fingers over the carving in the stone wall he hoped that if Tobho ever saw this he would smile at it too.

Gendry went to leave with his boxes Ike’s in his arms but Tommas jogged over to him.  
“Gendry! Aeron, Harald and a few of us from our flat complex are going down to the tavern on the corner of The Hook and Long Line Street to celebrate you going to school, not that we’ve told them where you’re going just that you’ve finished your apprenticeship” Tommas keep rambling trying to make it seem more enjoyable than he clearly thought it was going to be.

“I’ll be there, I have to keep myself in your good books so that you’ll keep my desk safe until I can get it into wherever they put” he laughed.

Tommas walked with Gendry to his flat, talking about the work they had done together and the oddest of customers as well as what Gendry would miss leaving not just the workshop but Fleabottom and anyone else who he had grown as close as you could in the city where you worked all day every day. Gendry invited Tommas inside but he declined saying he and the other would see him at the tavern in an hour. 

Gendry took a three minute shower spoiling himself in his second last night in his own flat. He washed the soot out of his hair and when he got out he ran a blade over his face removing the growth from the last week. He wanted to put on one of his new shirts but he didn’t want to ruin it nor did he want to draw any attention to himself. He pulled on an old shirt, a greyish green colour with a few holes along the hems. He pulled on a dark pair of jeans and headed out making his trek to the tavern.

Tommas, Aeron, Harald, a few other men that Gendry had seen over the years, even Tobho made it to the tavern. Harald left after three ales saying his wife would never forgiven him if he stayed much later after she had just given him a third son. The others kept drinking and singing songs of old wars or ex lovers, laughing as they finished each drink. Tobho left after the night got dark, the city started lighting up and he took Gendry outside.

“If anything and I mean anything happens and that world isn’t what you thought it was, you’ll have a place in my shop” he said with a sad smile, his hand on Gendry’s shoulder giving it a quick squeeze before turning to leave. Gendry watched as Tobho was walked away and then looked to the sky to stop his tears, the moon was already at its first quarter. Tomorrow the offices would be open and his new life would start.


	2. Chapter ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a week to get use to their new lifestyle both Arya and Gendry get a lot closer a lot faster than either of them are use to

The last six days with Sansa had been a lot of fun, Arya was in awe of the city she found herself in. They spent her first day in thick of the city, Sansa showing her the best places for shopping and other things Arya pretended to care about for her sister’s sake, the streets they ventured down had buildings too tall to see the top off and Sansa reminded Arya that they wasn’t even in the Red Keep district. Sansa’s apartment was exactly how Arya thought it would be, it was as if a sunset had been captured in everything she owned. The walls were a warm cream while her pale orange couch held pink and purple cushions and the burnt orange kitchen hide away the few items Sansa kept there. 

Her sewing room on the other hand, held every colour of the world with fabrics folded tightly and stacked neatly in a tall wooden case with a glass door. The desk under the window held drawings of the things Sansa had made, many incredible dresses and beautiful outfits but nothing Arya would ever wear unless someone forced her into it.

Their father had gone and rented a small place just outside the Red Keep district, apparently he had taken on the law suit in King’s Landing but would not talk to Arya about it at all. He had kept his distance, letting his two girls catch up as Sansa dragged Arya all over the city, to more expensive botquies, amazing food courts, bathhouses that would ease away the thoughts from study, everything Sansa loved about the city she shared with her sister.

She now stood in front of the School of the Seven office building, her father beside her as she was not yet 16 and he had papers to sign once her lodgings were organised. They walked in slowly, Arya drinking in the details of the place. The walls were lined with marble statues of old kings, famous highborns and the one at the end was Baelor the Blessed who founded the school during his rein as King. In the middle of the room beside them sat a small desk with a middle aged woman sitting behind it, glasses at the edge of her nose and grey hairs starting to show from within her braid.

“Name?” She asked once the pair had gotten close enough.

“Arya Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn of house Stark” Ned spoke clearly and watched as the woman straightened up at the sound of their titles, she looked down and marked off Arya’s name.

“Up to floor 3, room 5, left hand side of the hallways, wait outside and someone will be with you shortly” she smiled and indicated to to her left at a grand stone staircase.

Ned and Arya walked up the stairs, Arya’s mouth felt dry and her hands felt damp as she started to sweat. The floor she stopped at had long wide hallways, the floors were smooth and not an speck of dust anywhere. Outside each of the rooms were beautifully carved wooden chairs with the most pompous red velvet cushions. Arya sat down at the room with a large five beside the door, her father stood beside her.

“You’re going to be fine, you know that don’t you” he said without looking at her.

Arya swallowed the lump in her throat as the door opened, out walked a bald man who’s face fell into a small smile upon seeing them. He wore light coloured clothes that huge off him every so slightly making him take up more space but seem smaller at the same time.

“Varys!” Bellowed Ned, his voice echoing down the hall.

“Lord Eddard” Bowed Varys, “Lady Arya would like to you come in please”

Arya walked into the room leaving her father to wait outside, there was a large desk with one chair either side, Varys sat at the far side and indicated for Arya to take a seat. She obliged and looked around, an archery target sat against the far wall and beside it the trunk her father had collected up in White Harbour. 

“I have some questions for you my Lady,” started Varys, “you’re father’s law firm has been around for hundreds of years, do you have any wish in being involved with their book keeping once you leave the School of the Seven?” 

“Book keeping no, my honest wish would be to be a practicing lawyer like my brother and father” Arya said, her hands slightly less clammy while they spoke about her family, Varys marked down a few notes on his paper.

“I’m sure your older siblings would have told you that as a high born you will be expected to take two mandatory classes for your first year ?” He asked looking up.

“Yes Sansa told me as such” she smiled. 

Varys nodded, “Introduction to Governing Powers as well as The Known History of Westeros. Have you spent much time out of the North ?”

“No this is my first time this far south, it’s beautiful and I plan on studying incredibly hard so that I may be considered for another campus next year” Arya affirmed, she knew that there was other high borns who only attended school because they were of age and she wanted to seperate herself from those people.

This made Varys smile, “yes my Lady, with scores like yours I’m sure the other campus’s will be most welcoming of you. Your father says you’re talented with a bow and arrow as well as a sword, if you don’t mind I would like to see” Varys smoked, “the trunk holds a bow that has been made for your height, I mailed forward to your family the day after we sent your letters to inform them that we wouldn’t have any that would suit your stature” 

Arya stood up and walked over to the chest and lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful hand crafted bow with a silver wolf head atop. The arrows had fur pieces strung around the tails and as Arya ran her fingers over them she smiled. She lifted the bow and stretched her shoulders pulling the string tight testing it before knocking an arrow, she breathed and aimed. Releasing the arrow and watching as it met it’s mark in the red of the bullseye, she smiled knocking another and letting it meet the first, and again and again, all four arrow heads lodged in the red paint. Arya felt herself breathe easy again and looked to Varys who was staring at the target, his eyes slightly wider than a moment ago.

“Were you trained?” He asked finally looking back at her.

“Not exactly, my brother Jon would always train with Bran and Robb in the courtyard, he would always give Bran tips and show him exactly how to stand, I watched until father allowed me to join them”

Varys nodded, “and with a blade? Your father tells me you have your own?” He waved her back to her seat.

“Yes I do but other than playing knights as a child I’m not overly confident with it, it’s not exactly something you learn from watching especially since it’s not a bastard sword like the ones my brothers were taught with” Arya said as she sat down opposite Varys once again, he was making notes which had Arya’s mouth dry all over again.

“Here is my proposition my Lady. With you’re skills in archery I don’t see you needing a class perhaps a place to practice but not a teacher. Your blade I’m to assume is a rapier or smaller and knight training won’t do for a weapon as such, instead I would like for you to attend Water Dancing. Your Family’s place in law practice and your desire to join them leads me to put you in Law 101. One more class I would like for you to attend is Social Studies, being from the North I’m sure you would eventually find your place here but I do want to give you the leg up on how things work in the south. The other two you already know.” He handed her a piece of paper, the classes he had mentioned marked and Arya quickly read through their descriptions. None of them were anything like Sansa sewing classes so everything sounded actually enjoyable.  
Arya agreed to the timetable and her Father was asked to come in as they discussed lodging. There was Lannister Tower that looked over the water, a thing which Arya had done from Sansa’s apartment and although she would get an entire floor to herself where she could see the bright turquoise waves lapped at the shore line, everything past that was boats and noise. Another option was a tall building against the gates leading to the city, Arya could see it through the window. It was a bright orange brick and looked like it had been there for hundreds of years, as Varys showed her father a layout Arya imagined living there, hearing the city below on one side and the other looked over the training grounds and courtyard below, this one was more to her liking.

15 minutes later and they were walking up to the beautiful orange building, vines were growing over the front but were cut away around a plaque that read ‘House Gardener presents, Gardener Property for those eager to learn, built 53 AC’. The foyer had a flower themed wall paper which covered the entire staircase opening and ran as Arya imagined all the way to the roof, other than that the room was empty except for a post box set up at the door, some of the rooms had names Arya recognised but many had just the number which she guessed meant the building was largely empty. They made their climb up the stairs to the suite Ned had picked out, as they went up the outer wall of the stairwell turned to glass and which each flight they climbed more of the city could be seen, they got to top and her father entered the first door on the right which happened to be the largest of course, not that there would be many other families that could afford to pay for a it.

Arya noticed that there were only three other doors on this level while floors below held up to eight which meant that all of there’s rooms were far larger than necessary. Her father held the door open for her and she entered coming face to face with two cream coloured couches and a relatively large kitchen area ahead that she found held a single door fridge and plenty of room for a kettle and a handful of other small appliances while with the help of an island it housed more bench space than Arya could ever use. The bedroom which was in the same colour scheme had one of the biggest bed Arya had seen covered in pillows with the Great Houses sigils embroidered on them. Back out in the living space Arya found the bathroom was off the kitchen and had a second door which lead to another suite that was similar to hers but a little darker, the doors had locks so hopefully even if someone could fork up the money Arya would still be able to shower in peace.

The rest of the day Arya and her father spent taking the few things from Sansa’s place and things Ned had left in the car into her new room. Arya set to filling the two trucks the school gave them with a outfits Sana had made her buy and then the bookshelves in the living room while Ned was setting up her kitchen and then her new school folders on the desk on the same wall as the door that led into her bedroom. Suddenly there was a knock which brought both of them from their trances. 

“Come in” called Ned looking at the door, two boys came in bringing with them the trunk that held Arya’s bow and arrows. He thanked them and handed each a pile of $50 notes. Arya drifted to the trunk opening it and admiring all of the small details it held. 

“The school asked me if you could use standard weapons and I advised them that it would be quite difficult given you’re yet to finish growing. There’s more to that trunk.... the bottom can be lifted up, I thought you could place this set and your Needle underneath then blankets on top so that if anyone went looking they wouldn’t be able to find them.” Her father seemed nervous telling her about this, he hadn’t been keen on her learning to use a bow and even less happy when Jon presented her with Needle. 

“Thank you dad” Arya smiled, she sent up the trunk at the end of her bed and did as he suggested, furs sat on top hiding her un-lady like objects. 

____________________

Gendry was nearly finished packing up his flat when his door swung open bringing him out of his train of thought, Meralith from the floor below walked in smiling and holding a small wooden box.

“Hey” he said as she walked past him and spun facing him.

“A gift, for school. Tommas told me where you were actually going. I don’t know why you hid it from us Gen” she smiled. 

Gendry took the box from her hands, “I didn’t want you to think differently off me, especially if it doesn’t work out and I have to come back” he opened the box and found parchment, little bottles of ink as well as a quill and it’s multiple different heads.

“They were my grandfather’s, he’s the last one in our family who could read. I wanted them to go to someone who would use them, they’re doing no good sitting in my house” Meralith looked down her smile dropping a little, “Tommas also told me what he and the other men got for you, would you show me? I’ve never... never seen tailored clothes from Lorgan’s.”

“They’re not tailored just from the tailor” Gendry chuckled.

“You mean you haven’t sized them yet? I’m sure the Mr Lorgan is waiting for you to actually fit them to you Gendry” laughed Meralith.

Gendry’s face dropped, he had never thought to get his new clothes actually tailored but now he felt stupid. Of course he would need them altered to his size, he could have expensive clothes and still look poor in the eyes of lords and ladies who had clothes like second skins. Gendry told Meralith to wait and went to remove his shirt and try on one of his new ones. Baggy, it was baggy and not in a good way. It hung off his torso and was nearly too tight on his arms. 

“Meralith?” He called and not even a second past before she appeared in his doorway and she burst out laughing, “is it that bad?”

“Oh Gendry, it’s really bad like really really bad” she said through tears.

“What am I suppose to do? I have to go to the offices today” he said in a panic.

“You’ll have to go to Eel street like now, the school can wait a day right?” Meralith smiled still trying to stop laughing.

“Will you come with me? I’ve never been there and I don’t... I don’t know if I’ll make it worse” Gendry said annoyed at the fear that had seeped into his voice.

“Of course, I don’t start will sun down so we have all day”

It had been four hours at the tailors, Mr Lorgan and his apprentice measured and re-measured every inch of Gendry altering each item he had brought with him. Meralith had sat with him and confirmed he looked good and to not fuss over some of the statements the men made about his body. Mainly repeating that his shoulders and arms were bigger than the standard size yet his waist was slightly smaller. Gendry left and had been told to meet them first thing in the morning to collect his pieces.

He trudged back to his flat which he hadn’t planned on staying in for more than one night but his fear that the school’s housing he was suppose to be moving into would be so over crowded with Lord,Ladies and all sorts of other people with their noses in the air that he wouldn’t be able to breathe. So he was back in his flat without food or anything to change into as he had given away most of his old clothes and the few he had kept were buried in the bottom of one of the small trunks he had taken to Tobho’s shop. He slept on the old mattress that didn’t even have a sheet on and drifted off hoping that hopefully he would still have a place at the school even through he wasn’t there on the first day. 

Gendry was woke to someone knocking on his door, actually it was more of a banging. He rolled off his bed and yawned walking to the door and unlocking it before opening it to see Meralith. 

“What are you doing here?” Gendry asked stretching his arms above his head.

“You’re suppose to be at the tailor remember? I finished work at dawn and I’ve been waiting to hear you get up before letting myself sleep” she said which wasn’t as weird as it seemed seeing as Gendry use to be able to hear exactly what his neighbours above him were doing, Meralith stepped into his flat and looking around, “you haven’t been yet have you?” 

“No” 

“What are you still doing here ?” She snapped.

“You literally woke me up, I wouldn’t even be up for work at this time” Gendry groaned walking into his kitchen and opening his cupboards only to remember he didn’t have anything here.

“Let’s go get your new clothes then you can repack and I can sleep” Meralith grabbed him by the arm and half dragged him out his door her face split into a giant smile. They walked along, cutting through back roads that were only just wide enough for two people to walk down, pressing themselves against the building when someone came towards them with their hands full. The two stopped at a small cafe and grabbed coffee seeing as Gendry couldn’t stop yawning. They arrived at the tailors while it was still early morning and met with the young apprentice to collect his shirts as Lorgan was with a client. They made their way home where Gendry said goodnight to Meralith who surprisingly hugged the boy and wished him luck at school, Gendry swore she had tears in her eyes as she shut the door of her flat. He walked up the last staircase and packed his gifts away before changing into into a pair of slim slacks and a light blue coloured button up shirt, he pulled out the wristlet Tobho has designs for him rubbing his thumb over where the shop was on the Street of Streel. 

He was ready for this new life he had worked for. 

Two hours later and he was walking up the stairs to the School of the Seven, the stone steps felt harder and he felt the echo of his footsteps through his whole body. His jaw dropped as he walked through the large opening, his whole flat could fit in just this doorway, his flat building wouldn’t even take up half this building. Suddenly he felt very very small. 

“Name dear?” Called a woman’s voice, Gendry’s head snapped forward to an older woman who was sat behind a desk which Gendry had mistaken for another one of the statues that sat against the wall and ran the length of the room rather than an actually person. 

“Sorry were you talking to me?” He asked pointing to his chest, the lady nodded.

“Just need your name” she repeated.

“Gendry” 

“Ahh yes, I know who you are, upstairs to the third floor, room number five” she said waving to the large staircase. He walked up and listened as his steps echoed throughout the building, getting to the third floor he noticed how wide the hallway became, at each doorway sat a wooden chair which looked more expensive than everything in Gendry’s flat. The door marked with a five was ajar and he could hear two male voices. 

“Thank you Varys, you let me know if there’s any news ?” Asked one, Gendry could hear a weight to it and the accent he couldn’t recognise. It was familiar, obviously a Westerosie but not from the Crown Lands, or even the surrounding kingdom’s. 

“Yes my Lord, once I’ve seen it you’ll know” said a familiar voice. 

A tall man with long brown hair and a short brown beard, he wore darker coloured clothes than any other lord Gendry had worked for but the clothes were finely made. The man looked him up and down, his eyes wide when he met Gendry’s eyes, the look made Gendry remember what he was to this man and bowed like Tobho had taught him. The man walked past him and down the staircase and the door re-opened revealing the unnamed lord who had come to Gendry a week ago for the shoulder pads.

“Gendry it’s good to see you again, come in” he said ducking back in the room. Gendry could feel his face frown but couldn’t stop it from happening, he followed Varys to a table in the middle of the room and sat down in front of him.

“I’m sorry for keeping who I was from you but I wasn’t sure if you knew my name yet and I didn’t want you to think I was trying to give you charity” Varys started, “mind you, your work is outstanding and is a large part of why I had the small council change their mind on to what to offer you. A few of the council members didn’t believe that a bastard from Flea Bottom would be able to keep up”

“Ser I’m sorry but you’re the only council member I’ve meet and apparently I’m just to believe that you weren’t part of the group that didn’t want me here? I was given the same information package as those lords and ladies that are here, I was asked the same questions as them and I passed, in fact I more than passed. I’m just a boy from Flea Bottom and my results suggest I’m better than a lot of those lords I have to bow to. Give me a month to prove myself, it’s all I need me I’ll show the whole council that I’ve more than earned my spot here.” Gendry didn’t realise when but he found himself standing now.

All Varys did was smile at him, “Give us more speeches like this and we may have to put you in our law class, you’d give a lot of those lords and ladies a run for their money” 

“Maybe I will” smiled Gendry as he sat down.

Varys flipped through the pages in front of him, “do you wish to? There’s one spot left in the law 101 course if you’re serious about this, your marks more than clear you for it but I must want you, the lords and ladies in that class may catch onto who you are. If you wish to keep that secret you’ll have to work harder than them and change yourself faster than you may be comfortable with” 

“Ser.... I... that would be amazing.” 

“Very good, from what I’ve seen of your work is amazing and you’re one of the few smiths I have ever seen been so pragmatic with your planning, I would like to offer you a spot in our Engineering as well as our Construction and Trades programs. They’ll hone in on the skills you already have as well as expend to things you would not have access to otherwise. Now your test results were impressive especially the History, who taught you?”

“My employer Tobho Mott, each time a lord would come in he would explain the project they wanted and why that was important to their family as well all the other things he had learnt about them. I knew this was the path I wanted for a long time and... I finally felt I was ready to take the entry test.” He said looking at his hands, his callouses he rang his thumb over felt harder now that he hadn’t worked for two days. 

“Gendry... it’s very impressive and to prove that... well we came to a decision I don’t want you to take lightly. We’re offering you a spot in a Social Studies course as well as The Known History of Westeros.” Varys said folding his hands over the pages that sat across his desk.

“Why?” Asked Gendry confuses as to what he had done to be given so many hand outs.

Varys let out a huff of a laugh, “honestly our History course is split into lords who know a lot and then lords and even the few lower nobles who don’t quite know enough to get by but your scores put you in the higher level class which doesn’t yet have enough students to be feasible to run. Where as Social studies... I believe it would be beneficial for you to attend it” 

Gendry smiled. Maybe he would be fine among the dumber lords, not that he would ever voice that. 

“Now as for your board, a room has been set up in Gardener Property, I went down to your old work place yesterday and Tobho informed me that the men you worked with would be around once they received word from the school to deliver a few items for you.” Varys handed some papers to Gendry which appeared to be a contract of sorts showing that as long as his grades were above average his rent would be paid and $5,000 dollars would be made available to him each week.

“Ser this can’t be right, I think you’ve misinterpreted my weekly amount, it says $5,000 a week...” asked Gendry his finger on the numbers.

“Gendry, that paperwork is correct.... your sponsor believes in your work. As do I. If you will allow it, someone is waiting to show you to your new apartment” Varys said standing as a knock on the door interrupted them. Varys seemed to be waiting for his permission before answering the door. Gendry nodded, Varys called out to enter and a young man walked in.

“ Podrick, this is Gendry would you care showing him to Gardener Property” said Varys.

Podrick nodded lowly to the pair and waited at the door for Gendry to meet him. Gendry quickly shuffled to his feet picking up his papers and folding them so that no one would see the numbers written on it nor what what type of contract it was. He followed the boy outside and across a large courtyard to a tall orange building which was taller than Gendry’s old flat complex. The first room they came into had nearly nothing in it and it was clear as to why, one entire wall was covered in a wall paper of flowers that looked nearly like a real vine creeping up the wall.

“Your mail will come to one of these boxes, a key is in your room and you can place your name on it or keep it as your room number if you wish” said Podrick waving to a wall of small mail boxes. Gendry nodded and follow the other boy as he climbed the stairs, he went to get off on the first floor but Podrick stopped him, “Your room is higher up ser” 

Gendry frowned and then quickly relaxed his face, he didn’t know this boy nor his family and didn’t want to give away how much he didn’t belong in this building let alone higher than the first floor. They kept climbing the giant staircase and Gendry noticed that there was less and less doors on each floor until the top floor held only four doors. Podrick mentioned to the door on the far left and handed Gendry a key. Unlocking the door Gendry was welcomed to a room that was far times bigger than his old flat. Gendry could feel his jaw drop and this time he didn’t care, the room had a couch and tv to the left and a large opening that showed through the kitchen to a balcony. He could hear Podrick’s voice but he wasn’t paying attention to any of the words, instead he walked over to the large french doors that were open to outside looking over the city he had grown up in.... it was beautiful. 

The sound of a door closing brought Gendry’s attention back inside the room. Podrick was now half sitting on the couch back in the living space. He sat smiling at Gendry like an idiot.

“Sorry what were you saying ?” Asked Gendry. 

“I know who you are.... well I kind of know who you are. I’m a squire, meaning any questions you have about the school or classes, I can help and live on the floor two down. I think I’m going to be in your Social Studies class and well I know you’re not from around here and I opted to help you” he said, “if you need me I’ll be downstairs, floor 6 room 5.”

Gendry watched as Podrick left and got up to explore his new place. The bedroom was huge and the bed had pillows that didn’t match which made him frown but once he laid down he was in heaven. He closes his eyes and heard as taps were being turned on. The gentle hum of water running through pipes was familiar but it wasn’t like at his old place, he knew the sound and could hear it only because there was nothing else competing. Until music came from his kitchen. He got up and walked back through his lounge, finding a door which he couldn’t open, the water was turned off and a voice called out “hello?” 

“Umm hi,” called Gendry, “sorry I didn’t realise this was the bathroom, I just moved in” 

“Oh” called the voice which sounded vaguely familiar, “ did you want the bathroom? Sorry I should have checked first” 

“Umm no, it’s fine” Gendry called out, “I’m Gendry by the way”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Arya.”

Gendry was half way through exploring his kitchen when a knock on the door pulled him away, he looked up and waited before realising that people would no longer be barging into where he lived. He swung open the door and found three familiar smiles. 

“Where do you want this?” Asked Harald who had his back to the door and one side of the desk they had made him, Tommas was on the other side and shifted his feet to get a better grip. 

“Oh umm just in the bedroom?” Said Gendry pointing to the double doors to his right as he opened the door wide. 

The three boys shuffled in, Aeron behind him with the smaller trunk that held Gendry’s clothes and followed as the other two grunted at the heavy metalwork. Once they placed Gendry’s desk down the boys looked around, their jaws dropped as they took in his new place. 

“I still don’t see why you don’t want people knowing you’re here” said Tommas.

“It’s not that I don’t.... it doesn’t matter,  
I just can’t” said Gendry unsure of how to explain to the others who were fine with a life in Flea Bottom, working relentlessly each day to make enough to sleep out of the dirt. This was Gendry’s leap from the dirt and he hated rubbing it in their faces. 

“We’ll bring up your other trunk” said Aeron who was still looking around the room.

Gendry nodded and as the boys left he ran his fingers over the desk and smiled. The boys brought in the other trunk which like his desk needed someone at each end, they laughed at Gendry who still didn’t know how to be in such a large space. He walked them out as they mentioned getting back to work and shook each of their hands thanking them again before watching them going down the stairs.

“You know you’re suppose to tip them” 

Gendry turned and saw a small brown haired girl leaning against the doorway of the room that he guessed shared the bathroom with his own. 

“Arya I presume” 

The girl nodded, “that makes you Gendry?” 

And he smiled nodding. 

“The people who bring you’re things all the way up those stairs, you’re suppose to tip them” she repeated, Gendry felt his face flush and tried to think of a reason to give her to make it seem like he wasn’t an asshole.

“I... I already did, with the first load they brought up” he stammered out. 

“If you say so” Arya smiled, “have you been on a tour yet?” 

“A tour?” He asked.

“The school had tours all week for people like us who haven’t been here before, my sister took me on one when nothing was open so I kind of know my way around but.... Well there’s one at noon, if we rush we should meet them in the courtyard” she offered pointing down the stairs. 

Gendry hesitated for a split second unable to place her face to any of the families he knew of, and then shook himself from that train of thought. No one knew him, this girl surely wouldn’t know him so maybe he was safe to be even partially himself around her. 

He followed her down the stairs and across the courtyard to a group of people all dressed in lavish get ups trying to show off to everyone else. A woman in a loose teal dress stood in front of the group and welcomed each of the people joining looking at her watch expressing that they would begin the walking tour soon. 

Gendry looked at each of the faces around him, most wore smirks like they were better than everything other person around maybe some were right but not all. Arya, his neighbour, was still walking close beside him smiling at the woman in front of them, whichever house she came from at least had the decency to teach her respect which was different. As they walked through the outdoor space Gendry noticed a stable where knights we’re sparing and training others with a rack of weapons sitting beside them holding a few Gendry recognised as ones he had made himself which he smiled at. 

They were showed the Grand Library with more books than Gendry knew existed and moved through a series of wide hallways with stone tiled floors into the Great Room where the group was told is where their welcoming ceremony would be held on Monday morning . They saw a few of the large class rooms as well as a small selection of cafes, restaurants and a pick up point from a supermarket. All of these buildings were on the east side, as far as Gendry could tell most of them were on the ground level but above there were balconies with people sitting out on tables with cups and glasses of wine. 

As the tour finished up Arya asked if Gendry had gotten food delivery to his suite yet and he looked confusingly at her.

“The writing pad in the second draw in the kitchen, you fill it out and drop it at the collection office and they buy it charge your account and have it sent to your room” She explained.

“Oh, I’m not use to this... I’m not... I don’t” Gendy trailed off unsure of how to explain.

“So you have older siblings too?” Arya asked looking at Gendry as they entered Gardener Property but he felt his eyebrows scrunch together, “ I have three older siblings, my sister was taught all about this house organising stuff but I was never interested.... until coming here I didn’t really know about it either” 

Gendry’s face fell into a small smile, maybe he could make this story work, pretend he was a middle child with very little responsibilities from his family. Maybe with the help of Arya who he still couldn’t place, he could make it through without anyone knowing he was the poor kid that the school had let in.

____________________________________

The morning after the tour with her new neighbour Arya work up early, walking out to her kitchen she poured herself a glass of juice and wondered what time her food drop off would be. She walked down stairs with her bow and arrows, across the courtyard to the training centre and set herself up a target pacing back to 50 meters and knocked an arrow pulling it back and breathed in before letting the arrow go, smiling when it landed in the centre of the target. After 45 minutes she locked her things in a locker and went for a run around the perimeter of the school. By the time she returned to her room, the bow and arrows slung over her shoulder, she was sweaty and excited for the shower. As Arya went to lock the bathroom door that led the Gendrys suite she had herself wondering if he was up. So she knocked and waited...

“Gendry?” She called out.

She could hear shuffling and the sound of a door opening in the hallway which made her giggle.

“Gendry I’m in the bathroom” she called again and she could hear more steps before the door opened. Gendry stood in front of her, lose shorts and a tank top with holes in it, he was half asleep and rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Gendry’s arms where thicker than Arya thought, his long shelve shirt hid it well yesterday but the muscles that rippled through his arms as he moved made her wonder what he had done in the past, perhaps she would ask him to train with her.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m fine, I just wanted to know if you needed the bathroom anytime soon” she asked looking past him at the dark kitchen that was incredibly tidy. 

“Umm nah it’s okay... have you been running?” He asked obviously noticing her her attire and possibly the smell of her sweat. 

“Umm yeah a lap around the school... you’re welcome to come with me tomorrow if you, if you wanted to” she said nervously, Jon use to run with her before he left Winterfell and she missed having someone with her. 

“Oh umm, yeah maybe thanks” he said nervously, “did you want me to shut this door now?” 

“Ohh yeah sorry, thanks” she smiled at him and locked the door as she turned to the giant shower to get rid of the layer of sweat she could feel. 

By the time the weekend had come around Arya was in a good routine, she woke early, made herself breakfast and a coffee before taking her bow and arrow down to the training yard to practice as the sun rose and no one else was up. She then met Gendry and they ran a lap of the school together, Arya was lighter on her feet than Gendry but he made her feel unfit with how little effort he seemed to need to put in easily keeping beside her, he told her he use to walk for nearly an hour each morning before coming to the Capital. 

Arya found herself talking about how she and her sister never saw eye to eye and how her little brothers could never beat her at archery, trying to keep their names off her lips. She listened to Gendry as each day he told her little things about growing up with Harald, Tommas, Aeron and Meralith who she assumed where his siblings. She also noted that he never gave his last name, his clothes were generic, his hair was dark so he must have been from a southern family at least but his tanned skin threw her, perhaps his father was a Dornish bastard, Arya knew that in Dorne they celebrated all royal births no matter the pairing that had made them. When they got home Gendry would shower first but Arya didn’t mind seeing as as by the time she put her things away, pulled out a outfit and made herself another coffee he was out.

Sunday morning her Father was waiting in the kitchen for her when she came back to her suite. He held a coffee cup from her cabinet and looked over the top of it with one eyebrow raised in his daughter’s direction. 

“Had I know you were getting u pap early I would have just text you, Sansa and I were hoping you would join us for lunch” he asked. 

“Oh, of course” she agreed, quickly excusing herself to get changed, spraying more deodorant than probably necessary but she could hear Gendry in the shower still. She met her father back in her living room and followed him out and down the stairs to his car just off of campus. He drove further out of the city through the Iron Gate, along the coast to a small province Arya recognised as being just outside of Rosby. The buildings looked new and the roads became notably better, the cars they past newer and expensive. They soon stopped at a restaurant that had mainly dark glass walls that you couldn’t see through, she ran her eyes over the expensive cars and recognised Sansa’s car parked near the door. As they walked in Arya felt very under dressed in her jeans and loose top as she looked around at ladies in dresses and men in suits, inside soft music could be heard and the low hum of the people who filled table talking. Looking around Arya could see out through every wall, she imagined that it was all made of the same dark glass where you couldn’t see in, only out. A waitress came and took their name before quickly showed them upstairs and to a quiet table Where Sana’a sat by the walls over looking the water. The Starks talked about school and the important of doing well, Ned seemed to be talking to both his daughters yet Sansa kept looking at Arya like she was the only one being spoken to. They ordered and as lunch progressed Arya found herself wishing she hadn’t agreed and was back in her room flicking through her books or cleaning Needle. The other two kept the conversation going, Arya replied when spoken to and gave sounds of encouragement when Sansa spoke but none of the words sunk in. By the time they were done Arya wanted another coffee but not an expensive coffee that was too sweet to drink, one she had made herself, one that was stronger than necessary but just as she liked it. Sansa offered to drive her back to campus for some reason or other and Arya agreed hoping that her sister would actually do the speed limit unlike their father. 

“Did you listen to father at all then?” Asked Sansa once they were safely locked in her car.

“Of course!” Snapped Arya.

“Really?? Really actually listened? Not just heard what he said but took in what he wasn’t saying?” She sister pushed.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Arya.

“Everyone is going to think you got in cause you’re a Stark and if mother hadn’t sent me your results than maybe I would believe that too but I don’t. That doesn’t mean that others won’t think that. Father doesn’t want people thinking he does whatever his princesses want.” She explained.

“Whatever Sansa. I haven’t told anyone my last name and I won’t, plus I don’t look anything like you. You and father worry too much” 

The rest of the car ride was tense. Arya wondered if Sansa would say anything if she saw her tomorrow or any other day at school. 

When they finally got back to campus Arya couldn’t help but over think that her family were trying to say. Obviously they were right in some ways, people once hearing her name and age would think that she was a spoilt brat who got into school because she demanded it. They wouldn’t think she was smart and once her water dancing class started no one would want to spar with her. That was without thinking of people trying to get money off her or use her to get close to the Governor, not that she had seen the man since he traveled to the Riverland before he was sworn in. People wouldn’t treat her like Arya. She would be Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell.

And she hated that.

When she finally got to her suite she found a bag of returned clothing folded and with a note thanking her for filling out the paperwork allowing a cleaner in, paperwork Arya had purposefully left not filled out. It must have been why her father was here so early. She walked through to the bathroom and knocked on Gendry’s door. Once she could shower this ridiculousness away she would be able to think clearly.

He opened the door, he wore lose fitting shorts and a tank top. This seemed to be his comfort outfit, Arya nearly always found him in a shirt with his arms and rips on full display. 

“Are you okay?” He asked frowning, “I heard you leave when I got out of the shower” 

“Oh yeah I’m fine my father took me to some place up the coast for lunch. It’s just been a long day” she said giving him a small smile.

“Oh okay. Is that something you needed then?” He asked, his eyebrows still scrunched up.

“I just wanted to shower and didn’t know if you needed the bathroom” she said. Arya had never shared a bathroom and it felt so odd to always ask to shower. 

“Oh yeah that’s fine” he smiled his face relaxing, “I have fish and chips left over if you want, they’re still warm but you need to shower first” 

“Oh are you saying I smell aye?” she smiled before placing a hand on her stomach as it growled expressing how hungry she was, “okay I’ll be quick” 

Gendry laughed and told her to hurry through the shower so the food wouldn’t go cold. Arya pulled out loose fitting jeans and a dark grey singlet to change into after showering. She washed the sweat and dirt off leaving her smelling like the roses in her body wash, she quickly grabbed her things, putting her dirty clothes back in her bedroom before knocking at Gendry’s bathroom door.

“Come in” he called and as she opened the door she could see him laughing as he learned against the table that sat between the bathroom door and was half in the kitchen.

“What’s so funny?” She asked looking down to make sure she hadn’t put her shirt on backwards or something else stupid.

“It’s just, I’m not overly use to people always knocking, Meralith use to always just barge in up until a few days ago. Idk it’s just weird” he said shaking his head. 

Arya looked around, his kitchen was skinnier but nearly twice as long as her own. The cupboards where light and his benches dark, the windows ran along the top of the kitchen bench and she guessed they would open up to his balcony outside. To her right was a lounge with a smaller couch but she guessed his bedroom would be just as stupidly big as hers. 

“I put the food in the oven to keep it warm” Gendry said pulling her wandering mind.

“Oh, thanks” she smiled walking past him to the oven that sat in the far wall. 

“Did you want.... are you old enough to drink?” He asked frowning at her as he was half way to the fridge.

“Oh I... I’m not into drinking. Wine isn’t my favourite and ale is like dirty water” she said over her shoulder as she pulled the wrapped chips out of his oven.

“I have a weird fruity colourful drink, Podrick on floor 6 showed me a few of the odd little shops on campus and idk, it tastes like a weird juice” he said holding up the bottle with pink liquid in it.

Arya held out her hand and Gendry passed the bottle to her. Immediately she knew the flavour.

“It’s watermelon” she smiled handing him back the drink, “haven’t you had one ?” 

“Oh... no. I haven’t” he confessed looking down but Arya caught the red on his checks.

“Even I’ve had a watermelon before” she laughed.

“Fruit was never a priority, root vegetables and meat is basically all I’ve eaten for as long as I can remember” he said still not looking up. Arya knew that the further south you went the more fruit grew, perhaps he wasn’t the son of a Dornish bastard. Maybe his family was from The Vale. 

“I only got fruit when it was summer and we had to order it, my sister always wanted to try whatever was popular in King’s Landing” Arya told him.

“I wouldn’t even know what was popular here” Gendry said finally looking up.

They kept talking about growing up away from the Capital and how no one in Gendry’s family cared much with what happened here where as at least Arya had Sansa to keep her up to date with all the things going on. Topics moved from there to favourite foods and Arya blushed when Gendry was shocked to hear she not only had eaten but loved stews and he told her the stews Meralith made were amazing and maybe one day they would get her to cook for them. Soon enough they found themselves on Gendry’s couch, three now empty bottles of the watermelon drink sat in front of them, talking about their classes, comparing timetables. Arya noticed they shared half their classes and that he being in her History classes but not Intro to Powers was incredibly odd.

“Are you nervous ?” She asked looking at the boy sitting next to her.

“Yeah... I am really nervous... my handwriting isn’t.... it’s not the best and I mean my scores were good and I worked hard for that but..... I just don’t know what to expect” he explained picking at the label on the bottle in his hands. 

“Do you have writing utensils here?” She asked and he nodded standing and walking through the double doors behind her before coming back with a small box. He put it down in front of her and opened it showing her paper, inks and quills of all sorts. The box was carved with a coastline and obviously very old. 

“Write something” she said moving over so he could sit in front of the set. He gave her a nervous smile while picking up the quill and uncapping the ink. 

“What should I write ?” He asked.

She smiled, “I’ll dictate for you” he jiggles the quill waiting, “Dear my Lady, it has been amazing spending the last few days with you. I look forward to more fish and chip nights as well as stew both of rabbit and deer made by my sister Meralith. Hope you are well.... and then sign your name” 

He smirked at her before handed over the paper after a moment to left the ink dry and his handwriting instantly reminded her of Jon. It was neat, slightly neater than hers but not pretty like Sansa or Robb’s.

“I think you’re going to be just fine.” She smiled. 

They sat and talked more about nothing, before Arya started yawning.

“You’re tired, we should call it a night” Gendry smiles offering her a hand up off the couch. She took it letting him pull her to her feet.

“Just a little. I don’t know how I’m going to go with classes all day.” She said through a yawn.

“You’ll be fine, and if not I’m sure you’ll make yourself more coffee than you actually need” Gendry teased.

“You’re probably right” Arya smiled, “I don’t think we should go for a run tomorrow, the welcoming ceremony is at 8:15 which means we have to be there at ten to. Would you.... do you want to walk to the Great Room with me in the morning ?” 

“Yeah, I only vaguely remember where it is” he confessed.

Arya huffed a laugh and smiled, “I remember exactly where it is, you’ll just have to stay close to me” 

Gendry agreed to follow her lead in the morning and basically pushed her through the bathroom to her own suite.

She smiled as she laid in bed to excited to sleep. She imagined what her water dancing would be like, it sounded cold which Arya would welcome and as she sweated through the summer night.

An incisive beeping work Arya, an alarm she regrettably set as she struggled to sleep late into the night. She rolled in her bed to find the maker and did so, tapping the screen of her phone to shut it up. She sat up and stretched, hearing the bones in her back crack and smiling knowing her mother couldn’t tell her off for it anymore.

Arya pushes herself up from the bed and made her way into the kitchen, starting with coffee before finding the yogurt and muesli. She retreated back into her room opening the larger trunk that Sansa filled with clothes she told Arya were made for her. Pulling out a green item before unrolling it to find a jumpsuit. Arya smiled thanking her sister for not giving her dresses. She placed it on her bed before going to the bathroom and knocking on Gendry’s door.

“Yeah?” She heard him call before she cracked open the door. He was no where to be seen, probably in his bedroom.

“Do you want the bathroom first?” She asked. 

“No no it’s fine I’ve already been through the shower” he called out.

Arya smiled, closing the door and turning the water on. Under the water she could pretend today was just another day, the pink soap suds appeared as she ran the loofah over her skin. After a while he stepped out of the shower drying herself with the big grey towel that hung on the right. She stood with the towel wrapped around herself and got ready in the mirror, putting a little bit of makeup on like Sansa had suggested. Going back and forth between her bedroom and the bathroom to make sure she looked okay for the first day of class she noticed it was nearly 7:30 already, deciding what she was wearing would have to do she opened the door to Gendry’s without knocking which felt so invasive but he had told her to do so last night.

“Gendry, are you nearly ready?” She called.

“Umm not quite. Can you ... can you give me a hand please” he called out. 

She walked through his lounge and found the double doors to his room wide open. Gendry stood facing a mirror trying to tie a tie which made Arya smile. 

“I can’t remember.... I know how to do this I just.... It keeps coming apart!” Gendry said giving up with it and pulling it off his neck. 

“Pass it here. I think I know why you’re messing it up” Arya said with her hand stretched out to him. He gave her the tie and ducked a little so she could place it around his neck. He was taller than she realised having not stood so close to him before. She twisted the material, flipping it over itself and pulling it through loops before pulling it tight to Gendry’s neck. 

“Is that how you wanted it ?” She asked and he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah thanks. I just... couldn’t remember it. Gods Arya, I’m nervous. This is big you know” he said looking down at her.

“You’ve got nothing to be worried about, your results are good otherwise you wouldn’t be in history with me. Or Law with me or Engineering. You’re obviously smart and you deserve to be here just as any other lord okay.” She said smiling up at him. 

“Yeah okay... lets go. You look really nice by the way” he said offering her his arm to leave.

They made their way to the Great Room with every other student who attended the campus. They were ushered inside and to a row of seating towards the front with other highborns in their first year. She and Gendry sat about three rows away from the stage. Looking around she noticed the members of the small council. Varys sat at the far side, she recognised two other men who must be the Governors brothers Lord Stannis and Lord Renly, the forth man didn’t look familiar but Arya assumed he must be littlefinger aka Lord Petyr Baelish a man her mother grew up with. After ten minutes or so the room was full and Arya watched a side door open as a tall blonde woman walked in, her gown was tight against her waist making her look younger than Arya knew her to be. Cersei Lannister stood, a soft frown on her face as she waited for whoever was behind her. Soon enough he stepped into the light, the Governor himself, Robert Baratheon. Walking straight past his wife and to the middle of the stage as the crowd fell silent he stood in front of the podium. His face red and half covered by his messy beard, his bright eyes shone out from the dark circles around his eyes. He wore a fine leather jacket with decorative shoulder pads and buttons to match and his beard split in two as he smiled.

“Welcome !! Welcome to the new year at the King’s Landing campus of The School of the Seven, most of you are returning students and many are sat here for the first time. Your classes are due to start very soon and many of you will bring pride to your families as long as you burry your heads in books and books only” he laughed and Arya let out an awkward chuckle looking to Gendry who sat stiffly, his eyes wide staring at Robert. 

“The School of the Seven is one of the oldest education practitioners in all of Westeros and now Essos, anyone who is anyone has at one point in time walked these halls and I look forward to the amazing people who will leave here, forming the world into a better place than when they entered. Thank you” he announced stepping down and to a chair to the side of the stage, Stannis stood walking up the steps and the room clapped for his brother. 

“Thank you for those welcoming words Governor. Many of you do not know me, I am Lord Stannis Baratheon. Those who are here for fleet training and navy practices I am your Master of Ships, in a moment you will follow me down to the docks, for those staying on land I will hand you over to Varys.” He stepped down as Varys walked up.

“Thank you my Lords. To the students your classes will start very soon, all of you have your personal timetables, for any questions I have many small offices with my little birds spotted all over the campus, for any questions find those and they will have answers. That concludes this years, opening ceremony. Thank you and good luck in your studies” he spoke clearly before stepping down. Arya looked to Gendry again and he looked shocked still.

“You okay?” She whispered which brought his out of whatever trance he was in and gave her a small nod but he still looked pale. They walked out together and Arya checked her phone to see they had 15 minutes until their first class which for Arya was Intro to Powers and for Gendry was Engineering . He didn’t speak as they moved through the school and Arya felt awkward trying to carry the conversation and was thankful when they had to part ways. She soon stopped worrying about Gendry when she found herself buried in books and maps, learning about the houses in the Crownlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the school set up makes a little more sense, I know a few people didn’t quite understand my train of thought when I said the school picks your courses. As for the ‘world’ concept basically the poorer you are the more like cannon it is and the better off you are the more like today it is.


	3. Chapter iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Gendry and Arya had settled into their classes something happens that disrupts everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they’re kind of set up hopefully no more POV swapping mid chapters

The first two months of classes were gruelling, Gendry found himself constantly surrounded by books and he had never written so many words.

He was one of the only people in the Construction and Trades course that had touched tools before not just played with designs. He was in the top half of the class but his bookwork needed a lot of work, never before had he had to explain the differences between metals. While working for Tobho his clients took his word because he was the expert but he couldn’t use that logic in class.

Social studies was interesting they had started by learning about the poor, which he had spent his 17 years grouping himself with but now it was from the eyes of the rich as well as learning about all of the kingdoms, why they were important and where they made their money. They had now turned their focus to how the faith had changed the Seven Kingdoms and how the Old faith practitioners held different values. Gendry has never believed in gods of any sort so all of the information they had given him he took as if they were talking about steel, which had the better properties for what you needed it to do, he could understand how so many faiths had been created.

Engineering was the hardest, Gendry was use to doing plans for weapons but plans for buildings and larger objects was a little difficult to get his head around. They had started on structural analysis and Gendry could hardly understand what they were talking about, his professor Lord Tyrion had pulled him aside and given him a book to read. He said would help but if Gendry needed to ask for anything to come find his office. Gendry hadn’t done it as of yet but with the book he had began to understand the class a little better, the trouble was keeping up all his reading as well as extra books.

His equal favourite was History and Law. Arya and he sat together in the classes they had and it was an added bonus for him to have someone to reassure him he was doing well. He noticed in their first class that his handwriting that he had been so worried about was slightly neater than Arya’s. History was full of class discussions, essays were a weekly occurrence and the reading list never seemed to stop growing. Law on the other hand had them thinking independently, Lord Renly never wanted them to read papers from cases that were heavily one sided, he only gave them the facts.

Arya and he had decided on a weekly fish and chips night after she had crashed his on their first week. Gendry was nervous at first, worried he would give away how much he didn’t belong to her world. Podrick had caught him the second day of classes and set up a time where the two of them would go and spend the money that came into Gendrys mailbox each Monday. He had started with buying a mobile, a computer and a few other things like art that would make his suite seem like that of a high born. He hated the idea of having that much money, buying things he didn’t need and could easily do without while the people who he had grown up with struggled to make rent. He wanted to give it to the people back in Flea Bottom but Podrick warned him that it would be a bad idea, if people in Flea Bottom suddenly had 5 times their rent it would be suspicious. Instead Gendry employed the boys at Tobho’s shop to make him small metal tables that would match his desk, part to give them work and partly as a reason to give them his money. Podrick had organised for someone to bring Gendry new clothes to choose from every second week so that his wardrobe would expand without him looking like he needed to do so. It was an odd new world, Gendry hadn’t shopped for clothes since his last growth spurt and that was out of necessity, now he was getting clothes just for the sake of it,

And he hated it. 

He had grown closer to Arya than he thought he would ever be to a Lord or Lady. Their first week they had only run together in the mornings and as the weeks went by Gendry found himself wanting to be around her more and more until they not only ran together in the morning and walked together to and from classes and spent their free lesson times studying together. She never gave him her last name or the names of her family members. Gendry knew this was all on purpose, she kept important things private, they talked nearly all day and if they weren’t together there were texting which was a new thing for him all together. Arya has tried showing him how his phone would convert talk to text but her accent would translate completely wrong which had Gendry in stitches laughing as she tried to explain that she sounded so much more like him than many people back home. She often talked about coming from up north but not a specific place. He still couldn’t place her accent or appearance. He knew she didn’t look like any of their class mates who were mostly blondes or red heads, like the girl who had come from Arya’s room the day before. She had been immediately defensive, tightly holding onto her large bag which held folders with more material then Gendry knew existed as well as coloured paper all stuffed into it. She gave Gendry a look up and down before turning and walking away without speaking to him.

It was Thursday afternoon, Arya and Gendry were sat in the study lounge of Gardener Property, which was on the ground floor of the building that they were yet to properly explore. Podrick was sat in a large arm chair which was wrapped in a floral print, his nose centimetres away from the pages of his Human Resources text book. He had shown the pair around the ground floor, the study room that they were sat in now was in the south corner with a patio to the side, the laundry room was beside it with a kitchen, dinning, games room and another patio in the west corner a library tucked into the north corner, the rest of the ground floor held the large entry way, an office and the guards room. They had meet the handful of people who lived in the building but more than often they had the room to themselves, even the games room went mainly empty. 

As the hours rolled by Arya was less and less focused and had started reading parts from his Engineering textbook seeing if she could makes sense of it after telling him that he looked pained trying to read it. But she couldn’t so settled for calling him a nerd for being able to understand it all. She started giggling and smiling as Gendry make fun of the way she pronounced some of his engineering terms.

“It’s not my fault I don’t know that stuff” she frowned bring her focus back to the Intro to Powers textbook in front of her and flicking through it to the page she was looking for.

“What are you doing in your powers class?” He asked trying to take the concentration off of him.

“Just why and how certain houses turned to renewable energy. Like did you know there’s enough wind turbines in the Storm Lands to run the entire east coast ? But it’s the Governors land and it would mean that all those kingdoms would be paying him for their power so they don’t do it?” She said reading from a page.

“No I didn’t know that” he smiled.

“Are you guys nearly done ?” Asked Podrick from his chair.

They both turned to him.

“Why Pod? Do you want to get out of here or something ?” Teased Arya knowing that the ground floor had to be locked before curfew, and Pod being the most senior student of Gardener Property the responsibility fell to him .

“Maybe I do have somewhere to be and you know all the other rooms are locked up for the night” he told them. The three slowly packed up their things, Arya going painfully slow just to be difficult.

They made their way up to their suites and dumped their stuff, Gendry’s lounge had become their designated hang out room which was fine with him. Arya was soon walking through their bathroom and straight to his fridge pulling out a bottle of sparkling water which she had told him to try the second week they had dinner together. She had brought two bottles for him to try from her own kitchen and his first sip didn’t make go easily past his tongue. It was bitter and bubbly and not water at all. It took him three more weeks until he actually drank a proper amount which earnt him being called ‘a stubborn bull’, which over the weeks had turned into ‘Bull Boy’ a nickname which only Arya called him. Now there was always a six pack of the glass bottles in his fridge, he wouldn’t tell her he thought it was gross but kept buying it for her but he did. 

“My sister said you nearly balled her over yesterday” said Arya from the couch as she flicked on the tv to some random show from Essos.

“Tall red head? Yeah I saw her.” He smiled, “I don’t think she likes me, I didn’t even get to wave to say hi she just looked at me weird and left without saying anything”

Arya laughed, “that sounds like her. Don’t take it personally, she doesn’t like people she doesn’t trust.”

Gendry frowned, “why doesn’t she think she can trust me”

“Sansa doesn’t know you.... plus I may not have told her I hang out with you... I may have just told her I have to share a bathroom with a boy” Arya said looking down but Gendry could see she was smirking. 

“Awh yeah. So to your sister I’m just the boy next door?” He said poking at her sides as she flinched away at his touch like he knew she would, he had found out the other weekend that Arya was ticklish along her ribs.

“Maybe” Arya laughed, “I didn’t talk to her about my friends or anything before and I had to find out she was dating in her first year from Bran who had seen it on our mothers phone so she obviously doesn’t want to tell me anything either.” 

“She doesn’t look like you at all” Gendry said looking over Arya’s warm grey eyes and her smile that had him warm all over.

“She looks like my mother, I’m more like my father.” Arya started, “do you.... which of your family do you look like ?”

Gendry stayed quite. 

“I’m sorry, it’s none of my business. You don’t have to tell me” she told him placing a hand on his arm, he turned to look to her but couldn’t meet her eyes so turned away and looked out as the sunset over the city below them.

“Do you want me to order dinner ?” She asked after a very awkward minute of just background voices from the tv. 

“Yeah sure” he said giving her a small smile.

They ate mainly in silence watching the tv as some Pentos drama they had started watching played until Arya lay upside down, her legs over the back of his couch her head towards the floor as she tried to eat chips off the table.

“What are you doing ?” Gendry asked as a big smile washed over his face.

“Trying to make you laugh and also trying to eat more chips than you” she smiled arching her back to reach the coffee table.

“You’re stupid. You know that don’t you” he laughed as a chip hit her check before falling to the ground.

“Yeah maybe I am” she smiled swinging her legs back so she was sitting like a normal person and reaching down for another chip.

The two sat and continued their silly games like trying to catch food in their mouth that the other had thrown and who could fit the most chips in their mouth which Gendry easily won mainly just because his mouth was bigger, by the time their dinner was all gone the stars were out and they found themselves out on the balcony, welcoming the cool wind that came with Autumn.

“That’s the diewwolf, it’s nose is also called the northern star”, said Arya as she pointed out constellations to Gendry, he had never cared to learn them before but hearing her list off the few she knew made him smile. They both started yawning before long and Arya sent herself to bed leaving Gendry on his balcony questioning why he didn’t give her at least part of the truth about his family.

He could tell her that her mother died nearly 10 years ago, he could have told her that his father wasn’t around, he could tell her that the people she had assumed were his siblings were actually just his friends. Yet he hadn’t, he had kept that all to himself not ready to ruin the fantasy she had accidentally created for him. He shortly sent himself to bed yet the thoughts of how he would tell her the truth never stopped swimming through his mind.

The next morning he woke before his alarm and dragging himself to the kitchen before making coffee and taking it to drink while out on his balcony. From out there he could easily see the practice yard where Arya once only did archery but now she had her blade out and was stepping around cracks in the pavement, countering her movement so that the blade carefully stayed balanced. He smiled at the sight of her dancing around, he knew it was an actual sword style but he could never imagine her actually fighting a man in full armour with a blade twice the size of her. He watched as she finished up and started cleaning her weapon, he knew if he left now he would meet her as she hid it away and he would continue to pretend he didn’t know what she was out here doing. They ran around the school, the leaves of the trees and vines that crept up the buildings were turning a brilliant orange. Gendry had noticed that Arya was faster now than when they started but he never felt like he was trying, when they could see Gardener Property Gendry turned to Arya.

“I’ll race you” he smiled, she was puffing and her checks were red already but she nodded. Gendry pushed off with everything he had, keeping on his toes as he rounded the training yards, looking back to see Arya now fully red in the face. He smiled turning back to the building and sprinting to it, he gave out a laugh as he reached the doorway leaning down with his hands on his knees breathing heavily until Arya appeared beside him. 

“How?” She huffed trying to catch her breath, her hands pressed to her stomach as she stretched tall and than to the side.

“I don’t know” he smiled at her. 

“Whatever” she said shoving his shoulder as she walked in.

They walked up stairs and got ready for their classes, first of the morning was Law. They walked through the walkways of the main building and up to the fourth floor to their classrooms and into lecture hall 2-81. Lord Renly welcomed the class and as they set up their books and quills all waiting for his lesson.

“Good morning all. Today I want to talk to you about one of the biggest lawsuits in our generation. Lord Robert Baratheon VS Aerys Targaryen the second aka ‘The Mad King’.” he wrote the names on the board before turning back to the class, “we all know that the Mad King had an increasing amount of mental health issues but was our Governor right in bringing all these to the public or should it have remained an internal affair. We also know that after the fall of the Targaryen rule the title of king was extinguished and Governor was brought about, along with the kingdoms having more control over what they do with their lands and people. What could have or should have been different in the lawsuit? I want you to come up with a stance you would present along with three points you would argue for and one against your point. I’ll be around if you need questions answered and I want a rough draft on my desk before you leave.”

Gendry started writing down the facts they had learned not just about the laws that changed 18 years ago at the end of Robert’s Rebellion but also what had changed for the better and worse. He noticed Arya looking at his sheet and he joking covered his work smiling at her but her face had dropped and her eyes were wide. 

“What?” He asked frowning.

“You know this is the Governor’s brother right? You’re really going to write about how his brother is in the wrong?” She asked in a hushed voice. 

“It’s what he wants? And it’s not something I totally agree with but there’s a lot of things Robert didn’t consider when he changed the laws” Gendry told her.

The class went quickly as Gendry wrote example essays explaining what the Governor had overlooked when taking away laws and giving out titles. Before the new it the bells had rung and Gendry packed up his things and put his paper face down like those in front had done, walking out of the room besides Arya who gave him a small smile.

Their next class was history and they were still discussing the age of hero’s mainly the buildings created by Bran the Builder. Arya always seemed to know extra facts and all the answers before the question had fully been asked. Gendry knew her History knowledge was extensive but she obviously had favourite parts that she had focused on and this was one of them.

Walking out of class Gendry bumped his hip against Arya.

“Nerd” he teased and she smiled and scrunched up her face.

“Sorry you just don’t know as much as me” she said bumping him back.

“How do you know all that stuff anyway? No one else seems to even know some of those facts you come up with and Ser Barristan never even argues, he thanks you” Gendry asked, it was crazy the way some of the professors acted around Arya.

“I might know a little more than I’m letting on” she smiled as they made their way back to Gardener Property. Both of them had a free last on a Friday and normally they would go straight to the study lounge but Arya was going away for the weekend and hadn’t quite finished packing. They walked up to their rooms and Arya invited Gendry to come into her suite until she needed to leave. They walked into her room only to have balloons thrown in their face.

“Happy birthday!!” a chorus of voices called. 

Gendry looked around and found a sea of tall, slender people with either brown or amber hair. He recognised Arya’s sister from the other day and the man from his first day on campus but the other faces were all new to him. Arya looked shocked at her room being full of people and looked at him only to start laughing as confetti fell over both of them.

“Arya who’s your friend here” asked a woman stepping forward, her voice had a drawl that was absent in Arya accent and her blue eyes stood out against her pale skin and vibrant coloured hair marked her as very different to her younger daughter. Gendry thought of bowing to her but realised he was suppose to be a Lord of sorts as well and didn’t know what to do. 

“This is Gendry my neighbour” she said, “Gendry this is my mother Lady Cat..” the woman came closer to Gendry cutting her daughter off and giving her hand to him which he took couldn’t help it and he bowed his head to the Lady.

“Oh please, none of that. If you live up here you obviously come from a proper family like ours, tell me who are your people?” She asked and Gendry froze. 

“Cat please, leave the boy. Arya is your friend coming with us?” Asked the man who Gendry guessed was Arya’s Father.

“Oh I didn’t... I never asked him.” Stumbled Arya.

“Gendry is it? Do you have plans this weekend?” Asked the man.

“No Ser” he replied.

“Good it’s settled, your new friend will join us in the King’s Wood” he smiled, “I’ll make some calls and have rooms organised for him. Boys with me please” 

The man left the room with the two young boys who must he Arya’s younger brothers she talked about.

“Have you packed everything?” Asked Lady Cat.

“No yet mother, I just need a few more things. I’ll help Gendry organise his things too” she smiled politely shoving Gendry to the bathroom where she close the doors.

“I’m so sorry I thought they weren’t giving to be here till after the school day. Sansa must have told them I had a free lesson slot last, you don’t have to come you know” she started. 

Gendry smiled putting his hands on her shoulders and running them down her arms, “I don’t have plans, plus they said it was your birthday right ? I would really like to join you.... if you want me to” 

She smiled up at him, “I do kind of want you to come” 

He gave her arms a squeeze, “then I’m coming, now can you tell me what I need to pack?” 

It was a whirlwind of packing and short explanations as Gendry organised himself for a weekend away, he had wanted to say no in the living room but only for a split second before realising that saying now meant not seeing Arya all weekend. He began by packing only the nicer clothes he and Pod had picked out and suddenly he was thankful that he had so many clothes. Two hours later and they both had cleaners in their suite as they walked down the stairs with men the family had organised carrying their trunks. They had protested to it but Arya’s father, who’s name was Ned Gendry had learned, continued to insist that while they were away for a few nights they should get everything cleaned and Gendry felt the man held the power to have them cleaned when they left campus anyway. They found themselves being driven to the docks in two different cars, Gendry rode with Ned, Arya and the youngest of her brothers, Rickon. Ned asked them about school and all Rickon wanted to know was if Arya has used her sword yet. 

They pulled up a private dock that held a large grey and white boat, definitely not one that would be bringing up fish like Gendry had seen before. Walking on board there was rooms upon rooms and it was like a maze inside, they were shown to rooms that if they wanted to they could sleep in. The staff who were all in yellow garments, had showed them through and let them know dinner would be served at 6 and that food would be available in half an hour. Gendry found himself alone with Arya for the first time in a few hours, he found himself rooming beside her yet again, it felt natural except there wasn’t a door straight into her room. 

She was smiling yet everything about her was cold and stone like, even her eyes had lost there warmth. It was a different Arya to what she wore when it was just the two of them, Gendry felt this was the demeanour she had been taught to show. 

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this” she said softly. 

“It’s okay” he smiled rubbing her arm to comfort her, “I’ve never been on a boat this big you know” he was looking around and to out the round window that was at the end of the hallway.

“It’s technically a yacht but yeah it’s stupidly big” Arya giggled, “are you hungry? I can show you through to where the others will be.” Gendry nodded and followed her after putting his bags away and getting changed, Arya wore a black shirt that seemed tucked into her black pants but the sleeves were a see-through pattern of flowers and leaves which he complimented her on. Gendry had on a dark blue button up and a pair of cream pants.

They found the others in what Arya called the sitting room and the two youngest were eating pastries while Sansa and Cat were hovering over a platter of cheeses, biscuits and all sorts of fruits Gendry had never seen. Arya walked straight over to them and returned to his side with a pink fruit square on a spike.

“Open your mouth” she all but demanded. He complied and she placed the square in his mouth. It was soft and turned to mush in his mouth, the flavour he instantly recognised.

“Watermelon” he smiled and she nodded. They sat down with the others and were talking about people Gendry didn’t know and threw around names he thought he kind of recognised. It wasn’t that long until a staff member came out and asked them to proceed to the formal dining room where they were served dinner, which consisted of veal steaks and the best tasting vegetables he had ever had, he watched Arya for which cutlery prices to use and when. She quietly laughed at the sight of him copying her, covering her face each time. Gendry felt so out of place looking around, the others who were old enough were sipping wine, the younger two boys were still using the crystal glasses but had a juice of some kind. He drank one glass of the blood red wine they had given him and it was so smooth and sweet he didn’t believe it was alcoholic at all. He kept his mouth shut for most of the meal, nodding and agreeing to whatever the others were talking about.

None of the things in their world made sense to Gendry, he caught the name of a few of their professors but could not make out how Arya’s parents knew them as anything more than educators.

As the meals disappeared from their plates a staff member came and told Ned, who sat at the head of the table, something before slipping out of the room again. Ned stood and clapped his hands.

“We’ve docked and the crew have made it safe for us to now go on land. Don’t worry about your bags the staff have already taken them to rooms in the house. Please family and guest, let us go” he spoke waving to the side door. They all got up and walked out along the decking and over the ramp.

Gendry looked up, he felt his mouth drop at the sight of the house. It was bigger than he thought possible, at least four stories and he couldn’t even see both sides of the building. 

“This is insane” he whispered to himself but a chuckle beside him made him turn. Sansa was beside him and staring at him with a soft smile which she had worn all night.

“It is, father is friends with the Governor and we were invited here for the long weekend which just so happens is Arya’s birthday.” She explained before walking away. 

Gendry looked back at the house. It was the Governor’s private house within the King’s Wood. He had heard about it but had obviously never seen it. He walked towards it and watched as a staff member in the same yellow clothing as those in the boat came from the house and straight to Ned speaking quietly before he kissed his wife and followed the staff member. The rest of them followed Lady Cat into a large family room on the left side of the house. A staff member was there to welcome them, apologising to the family for Lord Robert stealing Ned straight away and then laughed saying that the Governor hoped the North wing was most suitable for the family. Cat chuckled and thanked the staff member asking them to show the children to their rooms. Gendry was on the floor above the family room with Bran and Rickon in the room beside him, the girls were taken up another flight of stairs and Gendry was slightly upset to not be close to Arya. His room was a warm cream colour with a yellow bed spread, stags in a Forrest scene where painted on the wall. There was a balcony outside and standing out he could see the woods for as far as he could see, he could hear the laughter of men below and giggling above him. 

“I think my father told them to seperate us” said a voice and Gendry looked up to see Arya looking down at him. He smiled looking up, she had changed into a different shirt but kept on her tight pants and from this weird angle she looked taller than he knew her to be.

“I think that you might be right” he called up to her. 

“It’s weird.... I feel so far away from you but I’m not” she said sitting down and dangling her legs through the balustrade as she pressed her face against it looking down. 

“ I know what you mean” he said leaning against the railing looking up at her. They had gotten far closer than he was to anyone else before. In the two short months they had known each other and it felt so weird to not be close enough to hear her snoring. 

“Did you pack your running clothes?” She asked.

“No I didn’t,” he said chuckling and shaking his head, “I didn’t think we’d have time, I didn’t know what was planned for this trip”

“Well it’s the King’s Birthday weekend and even though the Governor doesn’t have to celebrate it his councilmen have told him to keep it in the calendar to keep spirts high. Now he just uses it as an excuse to come hunting like he and father did in their youth.” She explained. Gendry has been told by Tobho and Harald who was old enough to remember when the old King use to have huge parades and festivals to honour himself surviving another year, now it was just a weekend to avoid shopping for anything seeing as most shops pushed the prices up because they could.

“We’re not going hunting are we?” He asked, he had gutted fish and rabbits before but never killed an animal.

“Oh gods no! Mother wouldn’t allow it. She says there’s a surprise here for me but I don’t know why they all came down” she mumbled.

“How come you didn’t tell me it was your birthday ?” He asked frowning and tilting his head.

“I..... I turn 16 today and I didn’t want people knowing I had started a year earlier than normal... I spent all winter and spring studying the entry papers. Sansa didn’t think I would pass it but when I got my offer letter I was the happiest I had been since father allowed me to practice archery.” She explained.

“Well..... I should tell you something” he started and she tilted her head frowning at him, “I turned 17 at the start of summer.... I technically should be in my second year but I was just too busy last year and missed the entry date by a week.”

“Oh....” 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you but I .... we don’t really talk about us you know. We talk about class and other random stuff we know.” He continued. 

“You’re right... we do... I’m sorry about that. It’s just I’ve never had someone so close by my own doing. I grew up with the people my parents chose to be in my life. You’re the first person that I’ve chosen to be in my life and I didn’t know how to tell you about myself.” She tried to explain but Gendry could tell she felt very awkward, her face had fallen and her smile was no where to be seen. 

“Arya ?” Called a voice above and Gendry ducked inside so it would look to whoever had walked into the room upstairs that she was out there on her own account. He shut the doors to outside and laid down on the bed.

Gendry could feel himself falling asleep so he stood and changed out of his nice clothes. Putting his bag at the door as a reminder that he couldn’t leave the room in the shorts and tank he had pulled on to sleep. He laid down under the covers and closed his eyes, his dreams were filled with courtrooms and being told how impure he was and how lucky he was to be keeping his head for staying in the Governor’s house.

He woke up in a sweat while it was still dark out. He walked into the bathroom attached to his room and saw in the mirror how his face was incredibly damp and pale. His throat was as dry as the bread he use to eat. He walked back to the bedroom and kicked his bag aside cracking it open and looking out, dawn had light up the water of Blackwater Bay making it seem smooth. He walked down the hallway until he found a kitchen, opening a cabinet to find a glass after filling it he lent against the bench tops as he sipped. 

“If mother saw you she would kick you out of here” said a voice and Gendry stood up straight looking to the doorway to Sansa who stood in a pink coloured pyjama set with fluffy slippers, “don’t worry I won’t tell them you were sneaking around” 

“I wasn’t.... I just needed a drink” He tried to explain holding up the glass, she smiled.

“I know I’m just teasing” her smile was tighter than Arya’s, smaller but with a playfulness behind it, “Arya seems happy around you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her out of her shell like this.” Sansa told him.

He smiled looking down. 

“You might want to change into something else. The Governor will probably have a huge breakfast ready come sun up.” He nodded tipping out the little bit of water left in his glass and left it sitting upside down before going back to his room. He watched as Sansa went up the flight of stairs and along the corridor. He smiled at her and she gave him a smile back. 

Back in his room he walked around unsure of what to do while he waited. Before long there was a knock at his door, a young staff member stood there and let him know that breakfast would be down stairs in the main dinning room in half an hour and that if he was joining them in the hunt he would need to bring at least two weapons to the stables after breakfast.

Gendry found himself walking down stairs with the young Stark boys, Rickon was bouncing around as Bran was trying to climb down the stairs using the railing but Gendry told him it wasn’t safe and just because Bran could climb well at home didn’t mean this building was the same. He grabbed each of the boys hands and made sure they didn’t break anything on their way down. At the bottom of the stairs Lord Ned was waiting for his boys, laughing as they tried to run before letting go of Gendry’s hands he stopped them asking his boys to behave and thanking Gendry for keeping his boys out of trouble.

He showed Gendry through to the dinning room where Lord Renly and a few other people sat already. A blonde young man, Ser Barriston Selmy and Lady Cat were all in a discussion that stopped as soon as they entered the room.

“Good morning Gendry, how did you find being in the Governor’s estate. Don’t worry I won’t tell him about your paper” laughed Lord Renly, Gendry went pale, his last paper was all about how wrong the Governor was. 

As Renly stopped laughing and began staring over Gendry’s shoulder, he could feel someone behind him and he hopped it was Arya but something told him it wasn’t.

“Don’t stop on my account brother please, what was so funny?” Asked a voice, Gendry heard steps coming towards and from the corner of his eye he saw the large man, both him being incredibly tall and his stomach protruding. He turned looking up at the face of Lord Robert Baratheon. 

“Just mentioning Gendry’s last paper brother, nothing you would enjoy talking about” smiled Renly who’s eyes flickered between the two men and then a seat in front of Gendry who took the hint and sat down reaching forward to serve himself some sausage and eggs. 

“Arg enough of this, we have a hunt to prepare for” laughed the Governor as he walked the length of the table before grabbed a plate for himself, piling on some of everything. 

Arya and her sister came through the large opening and she patted Gendry’s shoulder.

“You survived the night then?” She asked.

“Yeah I did” he smiled up at her.

“I hear you’re proficient with a bow, will you be joining us Arya?” Asked Robert cutting into their conversation.

“I don’t think so Robert. She may be good with a bow but I don’t wish for her to use it” said Cat before Arya could respond.

“Cat, she’ll be safe with us, there will be 6 other pairs of eyes looking out for her” Robert tried again.

“No, Arya has something here that needs her attention” said Ned as he cut up food for Rickon.

Robert smiled “Ahh yes the-“

“I haven’t shown her yet Robert, if we could have one surprise for her birthday I would appreciate it” continued Ned.

They ate with multiple conversations going at once. Gendry smiled and watched as the people around him fell into family roles which obviously came so naturally to them. Cat fussed over her daughters and youngest while Ned spoke with Robert and Renly with Bran hanging onto their every word. The plates started disappeared from the table, their coffee cups and the goblets in front of the Governor never seemed to empty and Gendry noticed that staff members had silently come in and taken things that seemed to not be needed anymore. Robert stood and demanded the men to join him outside in half an hour, they all stood and quickly disbursed and Gendry found himself lost.

“Do you want to come with me, father has a gift for me and honestly I don’t know what it’ll be” said Arya as she made her way to Gendry’s side. 

“Yeah that would be great” he smiled down at her, she returned the smile and told Gendry that she would be going up to shower before her surprise.

Gendry went to his own room and cleaned up before getting into a casual button up and pants before going to meeting Arya. A staff member found him and asked if she could show him through to where Lady Arya would be.

Lady Arya. The title felt wrong to his ears. It was for a split second that Gendry promised himself he would never use her full title to her face. 

He ended up in the lounge he had been shown to the night before and in the light he realised just how big it was noticing for the first time the odd table in the corner. He drifted over to it appreciating how it was made. It was all wood that had been polished black, he realised the top lifted up and he did so only to find strings and an odd mechanism. He sat down on the bench at one end and lifted it finding white and black tiles. He gentle pressed his fingers to them, they were cool and hard. 

“It’s a piano” called a voice which made him jump and in doing so he pressed a few tiles and a loud noise came from the table. He turned to the door and found Arya standing there in a loose white top with the front tucked into cream coloured pants. 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to... I didn’t know” he tried but she laughed.

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s what it’s made for. It plays music if you know how to do it.” She explained walking towards him to sit down beside him. She seemed to count out the tiles and with both her hands hovering started to press them in a pattern that made the notes of a song he didn’t recognise. It was beautiful, soft but loud and it went right through him, watching her tiny fingers find their way in the sea of pieces he found himself smiling till she muttered and pulled her hands up.

“It’s been such a long time since I played I don’t really remember my lessons” she said giving him a familiar smile, “father says that after we give our good wishes to the Governor and his hunting party I can see my surprise.” Gendry nodded and stood offering his hand to help Arya to her feet.

They walked outside and found the rest of the household including the staff members all lined up and waiting for the hunting party to finish preparing. Gendry recognised the faces from breakfast and Arya whispered that the other men were staying in the west building away from the family. The party were finally ready, Lord Robert was leading them with a battle axe, Gendry recognised it immediately from the package he had used for the shoulder pad designs, it was in one hand and a blade strapped to the side of the horse as he told them to not worry about dinner for he would bring back a feast. They all wished them fortune and watched as the men rode out laughing and drinking as they went. 

Lord Ned walked towards them and asked Arya if she was ready for her birthday present, she nodded and followed her father to the stables. A man with dirty blonde hair walked out and greeted them, he introduced himself as Trentan and waved them through the stables to a training yard where another blonde haired boy worked a grey and white speckled horse. 

“She’s for you. I asked Robert if you could keep her here in his stables. I know you want to attend the Riverlands campus next year and they require you to be able to ride well so I figured if you had a horse of your own you could learn. Trentan here is the Stablehand in charge of the other horses on the property and will ensure she’s safe and well cared for when you can’t be here.” Arya’s father explained. They got closer to the training yard and the young mare faulted from her course, “she is yet to be broken but I figure you would enjoy the challenge plus she’s one of the last wild things that come from the south which I thought you would appreciate” Ned was beaming at his daughter who’s face was split into the toothiest grin Gendry had seen from her. She had walked straight to the fence and stood on the bottom run to get a better look at the horse. Gendry smiled seeing her this happy and fixated on a single thing. 

“Can I go in there?” She asked turning to her father and Trentan who nodded opening the gate for her.

Gendry couldn’t hear what she and the blonde in front of him were saying but he felt a prang in his chest when the boy took Arya’s hand to guide her to the horses face. 

“She doesn’t know your family does she?” Asked Ned and Gendry turned to him frowning.

“No ser... do you... do you know who I am?” He asked nervous about the answer.

“Yes I do. I had been in contact with Mister Mott a few months ago asking if you were still in his employ and I was happy to hear the praise he has for you. He says you’re a smart young man and I hope that’s true. The world you’ve found yourself in is difficult to navigate Gendry. I can only hope my children have been given enough to get through and by the looks of you, you’ll survive.” Replied Ned who only looked at Gendry from the side never front on. 

“Thank you?” Gendry tried which made Ned laugh.

“You have no need to be so tense around us boy. You may not know it but I believe I was once close to your father. Not so much any more, our paths diverged but I believe this won’t be the last you see of me” he smiled finally looking Gendry in the eye, his eyes matched his youngest daughter, a bright warm grey Gendry thought as the Lord looked away.

“She needs a name, you can take some time to think about it if you need to but they will need something to refer to her as” Ned called out getting Arya’s attention. She smiled for a second before walking over to them at the gate.

“I was thinking .... Meraxes? The Targaryens had a silver dragon that was ridden and I too shall have a silver beauty to ride” she said stepping into the bottom run again to meet the eyes of your father. 

“A perfect name, would you like Trentan to show you how to get her to trust you?” 

Gendry watched as Arya and Trentan, who asked for be called just Tren, spent an hour out in the training field gaining the young horse’s trust, feeding her from their hands and brushing her coat, placing blankets on her and pulling them off getting her use to their touch. Ned has left them and Gendry had his mind wondering to when he had worked with horses. When he had started with Tobho his first few pieces were horse shoes that needed replacing, the horses rarly liked having their feet off the ground and he had even had his left wrist broken be a stray kick. He hadn’t touched horses much since getting better with metal work but as Arya called him into the pen he had a momentary flash of Meraxes kicking him which he shook from his head. 

He walked slowly towards them, Tren had the reins tightly in his hand and Arya had one hand on the neck of Meraxes and the other stretched out to Gendry. He let her take his hand and be pulled to her side so he could touch Meraxes, he felt her shudder and copied the cooing Arya made to calm the mare. Arya was smiling up at him as she moved her hand with his up and down the neck of her horse. The feeling he had when Trentan took Arya’s hand had completely gone and was replaced but what felt like his heart fluttering, he was nervous and only being so close to Arya had calmed him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by screams coming from the house.


	4. Chapter iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor is injured and the question of what will happen if the worst is to happen and no one knows.

Arya pushed the gate to the practice yard open and ran towards the house with Gendry jogging beside her, any other day she would throw him a dirty look and comment about him being a show off. She couldn’t see where the screaming was coming from but others had appeared at the back of the house and were frantically looking around, her farther and brothers were rushing towards them.

“What happened?” Asked her father.

“I don’t know I thought it was you?” Replied Arya.

Just then from the path rode out Renly calling for help. Behind him the cart that held their food now carried Lord Robert who was covered in mud and blood. Arya felt her insides drop at the sight of the man, his shirt had been torn open and from just under his armpit to the front of his hip was torn open, bandages had been pressed into the opening she guessed it was to try and stop the bleeding but it continued to run down his skin, thick and dark red.

The cart rounded as Ser Barristan jumped off his horse. He hurried to Robert’s side to try and help the Governor as best he could but who instead yelled in pain. Sansa and their mother joined them as the noise continued, Renly had disappeared inside. Her father had rushed to the side of Robert. Whispering to each other and Arya wondered if Robert could talk at a normal volume. Her mother had told Rickon and Bran to return inside and Sansa was frozen still, pale and slightly green. Gendry was stood wide eyed and as still as a statute, Arya wondered if he had even seen so much blood before or if he would be able to keep breakfast down. 

“What happened?” Gendry asked looking to the other men on horseback.

“A boar. My Lord had burried his axe in its side but it turned and gauged at his side in return. We returned as quickly as we could without causing pain but I fear we may have taken too long” said the blonde who Arya knew was cousin to the Governor’s wife. 

She tried to step forward to get a better look at the wound but Renly came rushing back from the house. 

“Grand Maester Pycelle says we should talk him to a room where he will be comfortable untill he gets here” he said ordering people to carefully lift his brother who weakly lifted his arm to pointed them through to his study. 

Arya and Gendry had been told to go upstairs to the living room, Sansa joined them while their mother was with the two younger boys trying to explain to them what was happening. 

“Do you think he’ll survive ?” Asked Sansa once the doors had been closed, upstairs felt so still while the footsteps and noises from the busy team down stairs echoed around them. 

“I don’t think he will” said Gendry softly not looking at them, “he lost too much blood and coming up I heard them talking about blood types. The Governor has B- but Renly has AB- so he can’t give blood. His sons might be able to donate but..”

“His children are in the Westerlands” said Sansa. Arya frowned confused as to how she knew where the Governor’s children were. 

“What about Lord Stannis?” Asked Gendry.

“He’s out at sea and who knows when you could get a hold of him to come back to land and even then he may not be a match” She explained.

They were silenced by screams from down stairs. 

It was a tense few hours as they waited for the Maester to arrive, when he finally got there Arya felt herself breathe again. Staff members had come up offering them food and drinks explaining that the Governor had been given pain relief and that Ned had asked them to pack their things for they would be leaving the estate later in the afternoon. Arya found herself sat on Gendry’s bed as he packed and repacked his trunk and bag. 

“What happens if the Governor dies?” She asked. 

“Depends, how old is the Governor’s oldest child? If he’s old enough he may take up the position, perhaps one of The Governor’s brother will” he said sitting beside her.

“He hasn’t finalised his newest policies.... what if the next person who takes it up converts the whole of Westeros back to a monarchy ?” She said looking at him, that would mean no more school for her and the other ladies on campus, back to being married off by their fathers. 

“They wouldn’t.... would they be able to?” He asked.

Just then a knock at the door cut off her train of thought. Gendry got up and answered the door, swinging it open to find a staff member asking if they could take down his trunk. He let them in and they gave him and Arya looks of concerns. Arya felt herself go red in the face and looked down to her lap. The first two staff members left and one asked Arya is they were permitted to collect her things as well which she agreed to. 

“Will they move him from here ?” Asked Gendry. 

“I honestly don’t know, I doubt he can move much” she said, a laugh bubbling up, “do you really think that a man that big wouldn’t enjoy laying down as much as he could” this brought a small smile to Gendry’s face. 

The two of them sat and tried to focus on something else, Arya flicked on the tv in his room and found a re-run of the dornish movie they had watched a few weeks ago. She had suggests it hoping to catch Gendry slip into the accent but he hadn’t, in fact he asked her more questions about it than she knew. Her first theory of him being from a dornish line had been been extinguished, she knew he couldn’t be from one of the western families because of his jet black hair. The first time Arya had seen Lord Robert and his brothers during the welcoming ceremony she had wondered if Gendry was a cousin. They looked so alike but she knew that Robert, Stannis and Renly were the last Baratheons.

Unless he had been born a bastard. It would explain why he never gave her a last name and why he didn’t know much about the family yet it wouldn’t explain his siblings.

She knew he would tell her one day when he was comfortable with her knowing but she was impatient. 

Gendry was closer to her than even Jon had been. He knew her more than her mother and father did and was far more excepting of her interests than Sansa.

They were soon ushered down to the yacht where the rest of her family were. Rickon was loudly talking about how much blood there was and swearing he saw The Governors guts while Sansa still pale, sat quietly tapping on her phone. Their father was staying in the King’s Woods, he didn’t give a reason and no one seemed to question it but Arya. They all stayed in the sitting room for the duration of the ride over the bay, no one talked loudly expect Rickon. Bran was trying to get him to be quiet while their mother walked around on the phone to Rob. Arya and Gendry were sitting against the window, Gendry was staring out at the water as more and more water traffic came their way. Arya wondered if Cersi knew yet, surely someone would have called her, not that she would care about her husband. A lot of rumours had circled during the years but anyone who knew Robert knew he didn’t love his wife but stayed with her for her family’s money.

That night Arya and Gendry stayed in a large hotel penthouse over looking the bay with the rest of her family. Her mother had suggested that they stay a few nights with them but Gendry had seemed uncomfortable with the idea, not that he said anything but he shuffled on his feet which Arya had learnt was a sign he didn’t like the situation he was in. She had agreed that the two would stay a night with them like planned but Sunday they would go back to campus. No one spoke much for the rest of their visit, not wanting to feel like time had passed with no news. 

Monday morning Arya found herself walking to class with Gendry close by her side. They had run in silence this morning after Gendry had asked her if she had heard anything and she assured him she hadn’t. 

She tried to shake the Governor from her mind. This week they would be getting their results for the first unit, it was part of the reason why she had agreed to go away for the weekend. She could feel Gendry jittering beside her as they made their way to History. 

“How do you think you went ?” Asked Gendry, he seemed to be bouncing with nervous. 

“I don’t know lots about ‘The Pact’ or ‘The Dawn Age’ but I think I got all the right years so... I don’t know I’m hoping I did well” she said trying to smile.

“Oh please, you know way more about it than me or anyone else in the class” Gendry said bumping her hip with his which made her giggle. 

They fell quiet as they walked into the classroom and saw Ser Barriston Selmy who was talking to another student but stared and went pale as he recognised the two of them. Arya wanted to go over and tell him to treat them like anyone else and to forget what happened over the weekend completely. Instead she found herself being guided by a hand on the small of her back to the seat she usually took, she looked to the side and found Gendry who gave her a small smile, the sight of which made let out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

They sat through the lesson, not once did Arya raise her hand even though she had written down all of the answers and gotten half way through a practice easy about Bran the Builder and how his influence effected the land and the Westeros of now. 

“Now by the end of next class I’d like an essay example with your plan for the first exam of this new unit which will take place, next Friday” said Ser Selmy, “now I will have your papers from our last unit here on my desk, please come past to collect them on your way out” he smiled at the class room as the bells rang, Arya felt everyone stand, a few rushed down the stairs but she stayed sitting.

“Are you okay ?” Asked Gendry who had started to pack up but stopped,he rested a hand on her arm and she felt herself smile at the touch.

“Yeah I just... I assume that Ser Selmy will ask us to stay around and I don’t want anyone to question it” she knew that if people heard the professor ask them to stay in the room there would be rumours flying by lunch time. 

They slowly made their way down the steps, past the rows of seats to the professor’s desk as the room cleared out. She could feel Gendry behind her and it gave her comfort to have him so close. The smile on Barristan’s face seemed both pained and impressed. 

“You two will have to stop studying together, equal top” he explained handing them back their papers both with a 98% circled in the top right hand corner.

“About the weekend..” he tried but Gendry cut him off.

“Ser I think we would both be more comfortable with getting updates when the rest of Westeros does.... seeing as not many people know about what happened at the Governor’s weekend house let alone the extent of his injuries. If you could try and pretend that we weren’t there just like every other student I think I can speak for both of us when I say we would be great full to not hide that” Gendry said, his eyes not leaving Ser Barristan’s as his hand crept to the small of Arya’s back. 

Their professor nodded and waved them out of the classroom. 

Arya made her way to Water Dancing which she hoped would take her mind off everything happening. She quickly got changing into her practice clothes that had been in her locker, replacing it with her history books and laptop. She made her way into the arena finding one other person, Brack Falker, a distant cousin of the Arryn family who had grown up in King’s Landing with his mother’s family, also the only person who had seen Arya’s name and still opted to spar with her. Arya set herself the task of warming up, running two short laps in the practice yard before stretching. By then the room had filled a little more, there was only 12 students taking the course and not even half had their own blades, not that Syrio let them use them against people. 

As hopped, Arya’s mind went blank as she practiced with the wooden sword just as Brack did. His blocks were still heavy and the force made Arya side step but she moved with it like water, striking him from the side. She smiled at her attack knowing he hadn’t seen it, she moved back to first position which was in front of Brack, her fake blade stretched out like an extension of her arm. He swung first as Arya set up her feet which she guessed he would do, she lent away from the attack, her blade came from underneath Brack’s, knocking it up and away from her body. 

“Now that’s just rude” she told him which made him frown.

She smirked as he recklessly swung again, she kept her blade close to her body turning with his strikes and deflecting them from her body. He frowned huffing at her taking one hand off the handle, he always deferred to using two hands no matter how many time he was told not to. She went to strike him and he deflected, rolling with it she struck him before he could deflect again this time making contact with his side. He huffed straightening his back as Arya re-set her feet to starting position, she had the first strike, an easy one at his right side, his block had her moving to the left, she struck again and he blocked again. She moved around him, blocking his strikes until she hit his sword out of his hands. The clanking of the wood on the floors made her huff out a laugh. She bent down and picked it up and tossed it back to him which he caught like they had been taught. 

“So a boy has become better from when he swung his arm like a great sword” Syrio spoke from the platform above them. Arya turned to his voice, she notice that the other people who were practicing had stopped to watch them, “let us see how much the boy has learnt” 

Syrio walked down the stairs, his footsteps echoing around the arena as he made his way toward Arya. He picked up a sword from the row of them on the wall, stepping forward onto the training mat. 

Arya turned to the side stepping back and forth getting herself ready, Syrio did the same smirking at Arya which scared her a little. She tried to strike first but as she moved forward Syrio stepped into her knocking her to the floor. Past Syrio she could see Brack smiling, she learnt onto her elbow as Syrio struck again which she blocked. She struck again using the action of the swing to pull herself from the ground. She twisted herself to face her teacher, she struck twice both times and Syrio easily blocked them. 

“You have learnt much, you strike like a viper and sway like the waves” he commented looking her up and down as she adjusted her footing. 

She watched him open his mouth to speak and struck but he saw it coming and moved with it twisting the sword from her hands and pressed both fake blades to her neck. 

“You still have much to learn” he smiled, “all of you, three laps then cool down”

Arya felt her chest rise and fall deeper than she wanted it to, she stretched her hand out to take the sword from Syrio who smiled.

“Two extra laps for you boy” he smiled handing her both practice blades.

She took them and huffed walking over to the wall to hang them both up before jogging outside to the practice tracks joining the others. They peeled off for cool down stretches she continued with the added laps cooling down as everyone who had changed was walking out, most smirking at her. She collected her things from the locker and crossed the yard to Gardener Property, passing Tacy Chesta and Almia Flowers who lived on the third floor as she climbed up to her own floor. Despite it being autumn, the day had been incredibly warm and she could feel the sweat forming like a second skin, the giant glass windows up the staircase didn’t help. She got to her suite and opened the door, dumping her bag on her desk as she walked through, swing open the door to the bathroom. 

Stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Gendry hurrying to cover himself with the cream towel that hung beside her grey one. 

“Shit Arya!” He said stumbling backwards tightening the towel around his hips. 

She felt herself gasp at the shock of what she had walked into, she quickly walked backwards pulling the door shut, “sorry!” She called out.

She took a few more steps back and sat at the small table in her kitchen covering her eyes which only brought back the imagine of Gendry’s chest. His muscles had been tight under his skin which was tanned but worn like he had spent a lot of time shirtless before, his chest had not much hair but his low stomach did and Arya wondered if he had groomed it like many of the other capital’s men did. She tried shaking the image from her mind. 

A knock of the bathroom door caught her off guard and made her checks turn red, she turned her head towards it and didn’t stand in fear her legs would be wobbly not only from her class but also from the flash of images still running through her mind.

“Come in” she called and the door slowly opened up.

“I’m sorry, I thought I would be quicker”Gendry started, he had on his lose shorts and the low cut tank that had over sized arm holes where Arya could see his ribs which were still pink from the warm water.

“No I’m sorry, I should have at least knocked and I didn’t” Arya told him.

“Yeah but only because I told you not to knock and I knew you had water dancing before lunch” said Gendry, “I... I’m sorry” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, okay” Arya have him a small smile which he returned. 

“Okay... you... you can have the bathroom now” he said turning back to walk into his own suite, “did you... did you want to Rose Petal Cafe for lunch ?” 

“Umm yeah I just... I’ll shower first” she said standing up, although her legs were still shakey.

He smiled back at her and walked through, as the door closed she let herself breathe again. Walking to her room for a changed of clothes before going to the bathroom. She locked the door to her suite and turned to do the same to Gendry’s but paused for a second wondering if she left it unlocked would he walk in on her so they were at least even?

She showered relatively quickly and dried herself before changing into her pair of ribbed jeans and dark grey top. She grabbed her wallet and keys heading through to Gendry’s door stopping to calm herself for a second.

“I’m ready for lunch” she smiled walking into Gendry’s suite. 

She found Gendry standing in his lounge eyes wide watching the tv as a breaking news story played across the screen.

The presenter stood outside a hospital with a microphone, “After three days of fighting for his life The Governor has been pronounced dead. An offical has released a statement saying that an accident over the long weekend during his hunt left him with injuries that led to a large amount of blood loss. Due to his rare blood type, his team of doctors have been searching all hospitals for a viable source but unfortunately no one could supply the type needed” 

Arya had found herself next to Gendry watching the screen as photos of the Governor played across the screen, the woman’s voice continued going through all of the Governor’s achievements while in office before a photo of Arya’s father came into screen.

“It’s said that Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, the Warden of the North Lord and trusted friend to the late Lord Robert Baratheon, is the councils first choice as a replacement Governor. Lord Eddard is yet to comment of this” 

Arya grabbed the remote and turned it off, turning to Gendry who’s eyes were wide and watching her.

“That was your father .... Lord Eddard Stark is your father ?” He asked slowly pointing to the now black screen.

“Gendry... I can explain.” She tried, tears instantly filling the corner of her eyes as the look on her closest friend face.   
Betrayal. Hurt. Fear.

“No.... I ... I spent a weekend with the Warden of the North and I didn’t even know. You didn’t even give me their full names or titles and .... you... you’re a princess right? That’s how that works?” He asked sitting down.

She felt like rolling her eyes, “technically the princess title isn’t used anymore and it would also go to Sansa and...” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I didn’t ... I hadn’t told anyone. A few people saw from class lists but no one heard it from me but I think Pod knew.” she smiled, sitting down beside him. 

“Did I do something ?” He asked which made her frown, “did I do something to make you not want to trust me ?” 

“Gods no. I just... I didn’t want to seem like the ‘princess’ that got everything she wanted. I wanted everyone at school to think I was here cause I was just as smart if not smarter than them. Stronger than them” 

“You are” he interrupted her.

She smiled and he nudged her, smiling back. 

“I am sorry I kept it from you” she said quietly nearly hoping he didn’t hear but he did. 

“I guess.... I didn’t ask so you didn’t, not tell me.” He explained, “just like its both our fault about earlier.” 

Arya felt her checks go red as the images of him basically naked flashed through her mind.

“I’ll forget about it if you do” she tried. 

Gendry nodded standing up, “still hungry?” 

They made their way down to the cafe and spent most of their next free there, laughing and playing stupid games about the people who walked in, which courses they would do, who their family was and which professors they hated. 

That night they drank more of the watermelon drink Gendry had come to enjoy, while eating pizza and watching an old movie Gendry said he’d never seen. It had gotten dark and Arya knew they needed to sleep but she didn’t want to leave Gendry. Being beside him felt more like home than being in her own suite without him. She stood to get another round of popcorn, leaning against his kitchen bench as the bag in the microwave expanded. She poured the contents into their bowl and walked back over to Gendry, sitting down beside him with the bowl in her lap.

“Give me some of that good stuff” he smirked leaning into her shoulder and reaching around her with both arms. He pulled her into his own lap and grabbed two handfuls of popcorn shoving them in his face laughing. The sound filled the room and Arya, with her back against him, moved with his laughter. She relaxed against him, her head leaning against his collar bone. His arm snaked around her as he hummed in comfort and nuzzled her hair. 

Arya couldn’t remember the end of movie and awoke in her own bed, still in all her clothes. She turned to find a note written in Gendry’s handwriting,

You fell asleep and I figured you would be more comfortable in your own bed compared to my couch 

BB

She smiled at the use of his nickname before stopping the alarm on her phone. Pulling herself from the bed and putting Gendry’s note with the one other piece of writing she had of his. She went about her routine and before long Gendry was besides her as they jogged around the school’s boundary. 

“Thanks for taking me home last night” she said puffing as she tried to keep up with him.

“Oh that’s okay, I didn’t think you’d like being on the couch all night” he smiled, his breathing annoyingly even.

“You’re probably right” she laughed.

“I’ll race you up the stairs” he teased as Gardener Property came into view.

“Why?! You’ll win” she said slowing down. 

“Oh come on! What if I give you a head start!” He tried.

“What? A full flight of stairs ?” She asked walking through the entry way.

“If that’s what you think you need for it to be even” he teased again.

“Fine. What do I win?” She asked.

“Why? What do you want ?” He replied.

“Hmmmm if I win, you owe me something” she smirked, stopping at the bottom step.

“And if I win?” He asked placing his hand on the railing.

“Same thing? I owe you somethin?” She said. 

“Deal” he smiled, Arya slowly walked up the first flight of stairs, “are you there yet!” 

“You ready?” She called, “3,2,1!” And she bolted up the stairs taking two at a time to start before quickly going up with her feet light like Syrio would make her do. She glanced down to Gendry still nearly a full flight below her. She laughed staring up, taking two at a time again. She could hear Gendry’s heavy footsteps, glancing down quickly she noticed he was using the railing to push himself to take three at time.

“That’s cheating!” She called down to him and he looked up, his face was a bright red but split in two as a grin spread ear to ear.

“You might want to try it” he laughed as he had nearly closed the gap.

She frowned staring up and pushing herself puffing each time her foot made contact with the stone. Half a flight away she felt hands on her hips. 

“Cheat!” She said as Gendry easily picked her up and moved her to behind him.

“I said you shouldn’t try it” he smiled. Arya saw her opportunity, Gendry’s lose tank. She stretched out twisting it and stopping his momentum, she pulled him back towards her tripping him so he would fall into the window seat. 

“Cheat!” He smiled.

“I tried it” she smiled racing up the stairs and spinning when she got to the top lifting her arms, “I win” 

Gendry shook his head laughing, “yes, me Lady” 

She rolled her eyes, moving her body away to give him space, “don’t” 

“If you request it, so I shall” he said giving her a low bow and a smirk.

She opened her door and walked in, straight into her room and opening her trunk, hearing the footsteps that meant Gendry had followed her in, “so are you going to tell me what I owe you?” 

“Well if I knew I would have just asked for it rather than say you owe me” she said turning back to him.

He sat on the couch near her balcony, as she pulled out outfits she was yet to wear. 

“Are you going to tell me soon or?” He tried.

“You’ll know when I know, okay?” She said turning to him with a grey blazer in her hand.

“I guess, I like that one by the way” he said pointing to the blazer before walking out and through to their bathroom. She heard the door close but not lock, she wondered if he had done it on purpose. She pulled out the matching grey pants, a black top and white sneaker to go with it. She made herself another coffee and considered making Gendry one as well. Her thought was cut off with the sound of the shower being turned off and a knock.

“Bathrooms free” Gendry called, the sound of the door closing made her upset. The bathroom was full of steam and it smelt of Gendry’s body wash which made her smile. Her entire shower all she could think about was Gendry being in there with her, her head against his chest like last night on the couch. 

“Arya it’s nearly time to go!” Gendry’s voice shook the images from her mind. 

Arya turned off the water and got out wrapping her towel under her arms and opened the door to Gendry’s suite.

“What time is it?” She called, Gendry was in his kitchen coffee cup in hand and at the sight of her his eyes went wide.

“Oh... umm oh we have twenty minutes till class” he said staring. 

“Okay, I’ll be quick” she smiled. His face hadn’t changed and knowing she had that type of power, the same effect he had on her, made her not feel so stupid. 

She rushed back through her suite getting changed and called to meet her out the front. Walking down the stairs Gendry told her she looked nice which made her insides flutter. 

They walked together to Law and upon entering found a tall man, amber hair and bright green eyes facing the classroom welcoming everyone in.

“Hello everyone, my name is Ser Erac Waxley, I am originally from Golden Grove but I worked in the Stormlands for the last four years and was asked to attend this campus after Lord Renly left for personal reasons which I’m sure have become clear to you all in the last 24 hours. I personally do not know where he is nor do I know when he will be back. What I do know is that this week we will be starting a new unit about land ownerships.” 

The rest of Law dragged on, as well as Waxley spoke, all he did was talk at them and then ask them to turn in papers about the topic at the start of the next lesson. He called them out to leave one at a time and in roll call order which Arya and Gendry both flinched at until he only called their first names. Arya was the second to leave after Amlia, she waited out the front for Gendry.

“He’s different” he said spinning out of the room towards her. 

“Yes he is, I did wonder how Lord Renly would be after yesterday. I’m glad he’s away from the capital. It would be so hard to be here, surrounded by things that reminded him of his brother.” She said.

“Where do you think he’s gone?” Asked Gendry as they went down the stairs.

“Maybe he and Ser Erac Waxley swapped campuses, maybe he’s just gone back to the Stormlands he is technically the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Maybe he’s gone over to the new campus in Pentos” she started rattling through all the possibilities until they got to the hallway where they would have to split up. Arya would turn down the hallway towards Intro to Powers while Gendry would continued down the stairs to Engineering. She smiled and he rubbed her arm telling her to forget where Renly was and to focus on her Law paper. 

She walked into Varys’ classroom, he gave her a small smile and a nod. She walked to the seat she had claimed and sat, pulling her laptop and textbook out. Varys welcomed them and went about telling them how most had done incredibly well in their last unit exam. He walked around handing back their papers, Arya had received a 94% flicking through she rolled her eyes at the stupid years she had gotten wrong. 

They had moved onto discussing how the Governor in Westeros had convinced the largest cities in Essos to allow campuses and join in their education practices. The School of the Seven had once been seven campuses but now there was 11, one in The Gift by castle Black, in Braavos, in Pentos and one in Myr. 

The class went quickly which Arya was thankful for, she packed up her things as the bells rung and Varys all told them to study certain pages from the checklist they had. He asked for Arya to stay behind, she felt her heart sink and the fluttering she had felt earlier around Gendry had return but this time it made her feel sick. 

She stood but the front row of seats and waited for the classroom to be empty before turning towards Varys.

“I’m so sorry for what you had to witness over the weekend.” He said, he was the first to say that. The first to wish she hadn’t been there and seen wheat she had seen.

“Thank you” she nearly whispered.

“My dear no one would have expected such a horrible thing to happen in the Governor’s own protected lands” he stated, “I do hope that your friend and neighbour wasn’t put off on joining you in future events. I’m sure you’re aware that in two weeks time the Robert’s Rebellion Holiday Gala will be held. Most likely this year will be the largest Gala held in history. I do hope that you will have an escort for the event as I’m sure you know it is a requirement” 

Arya had known about the Gala, Sansa had been so excited about it last year but didn’t have an escort so couldn’t attend. It had never been her intention to go this year but with her best friend by her side she thought she would probably enjoy it. 

“I do hope he will still be open to attending such events. I think after being around all those Lords and Ladies a Gala should be nothing.” She smiled.

“I do hope so” he said giving he a wave as if allowing her to leave. 

She made her way back to Gardener Property and went straight to the study lounge and getting into the new Intro unit. A few others walked in and out through the few hours she spent there and as the sun started to go down her stomach started to growl. She packed her things up, leaving the book marks in her textbooks. She had become more and more interested in the new unit explaining the houses’ influences on the campuses they built. She had been to the one in The North but didn’t pay any attention to the courses they offered. She wondered how many professors swapped like Ser Waxley or if there were any that never left, she knew Gendry’s Construction and Trades Professor never stayed at a campus for more than a year but people like Varys or Lord Tyrion seemed to enjoy the capital. 

She made her way upstairs and opened her fridge to find all new packets of food, her shopping drop must have come. She pulled out on of the ready made salads and scoffed into it she didn’t feel like something big nor could she be bothered actually cooking, plus her free in the morning meant she could cook herself a big breakfast. She ate quietly, sitting down at the couch and flicking on the tv to find more breaking news stories still of the Governor not that any updates had actually been made, as her Father’s face appeared she wondered if she should call him, perhaps he would be too busy to take her call. 

She placed the empty bowl down and muted the tv before pressing her father’s name in her phone. It rang through twice and just as she thought to hung up his voice came through.

“Arya? Are you alright? What’s happened?” He sounded far more concerned than he needed to be.

“I’m fine dad, promise. I just... I wanted to see how you were” she remembered how it had felt when the butchers son died, she hadn’t been allowed to attend the funeral and felt like a fraud whenever she visited his grave. Her father and Robert had known each other for decades, losing him would be more painful than he would let on.

“Oh, I’m okay I suppose. Thank you for checking up on me” he told her.

“That’s okay, have you eaten yet?” She asked, knowing her father wouldn’t eat unless someone had sat him down and taken away his phone.

“Not yet child. I have a lot to organise as you can imagine” he explained.

“Like what? You’re not seriously thinking of taking the position are you? What would mother do? Stay in the capital?” Arya could hear something rubbing on her fathers phone and she guessed he had tried to mute her, in that moment she realised he had never asked who was around.

“Arya I am taking the position but it’s only for two years, when Joffery turns 22 he will be assume the position of Governor but until that age he is in the wings. Robert didn’t think his life would be so short, he didn’t teach the boy anything” Arya could hear the frustration in her father’s voice.

“What about your clients ? Didn’t you just pick up a new case ? Robb can’t come down this far south just to pick up from you” knowing how hastily her father had acted coming down his last case must have been big.

“That case is over, it was an old client making changes to their will. Nothing that took up time child. You should be going to sleep soon. You have classes in the morning.” Her father said turning on her like she knew he eventually would.

She smiled, “yes father of course, good night I love you”

“I love you too”

Arya spent what felt like hours tossing and turning trying to get comfortable but something felt off. Before she knew what she was doing she had pulled out her phone and sent Gendry a text asking if he was still awake. He was which both made her nervous and happy. She got out of bed and was already in her kitchen when she stopped. She had seen Gendry practically naked and promised to forget it which she could never do, only to be now walking into his suite late at night. Her father would be furious, Sansa would tease her for months if anything happened. Arya wanted to be near him but.... she had never even kissed a boy and Gendry wasn’t just a boy, he was her neighbour and best friend. If something went wrong and she made it awkward she would be alone. He would stop being her friend and maybe even move out, she hated the idea as soon as it formed. She text him asking how his last classes were and walked back to her bedroom. They stayed up late texting until Arya finally felt tired but when that happened she didn’t want to stop talking to Gendry, she fought off sleep until she couldn’t any longer. 

She was disturbed from her dreams, dreams where she had kissed Gendry and everything was amazing, by her alarm. Groaning as she find the course she realised she still had unread messages. Mainly answering her last question then asking how tired she was, then a message 25 minutes later saying how mean it was to fall asleep on him. She smiled as she pulled herself from the bed and made her way out to the kitchen to get a start on her routine. She text Gendry an apology and asked if he still wanted breakfast. He replied by walking straight into Arya’s kitchen.

“You bet I do!” He smiled sitting down on the chair where he could watch her cook, “what’s on offer?”

“Well I could try and make pancakes again but I was thinking just bacon and eggs?” She smiled nervously both as memories from last weeks failed pancake attempt and imagines from her dream flashed through, she felt her checks go warm and turned away pulling out two coffee cups.

“Bacon and eggs sound good to me. Do you need help at all ?” He asked. 

“No no I think I’ll manage” she smiled turning back to him with coffee in hand.

He sat there watching her cook as she swayed around the kitchen, barley taking her feet off the ground like Syrio had taught them in Water Dancing, she managed to make reasonably crunchy bacon but Gendry had to safe the eggs as she didn’t wait for the pan to cool down. They sat together at her dinning table, Arya was on her second cup of coffee while Gendry was poking fun at her.

“Have you... do you know if your father is really going to be Governor?” He asked out of the blue. 

“Oh...” she felt that nervous fluttering again, “yes and no?” 

“How can he be governor and not be ?” Gendry asked smiling at her.

“Well .... he’s agreed to take the position until Joffery is trained up basically, Robert hadn’t really started on advising his son but he graduated last year so... My Father is going to sit on the throne so to say until Joffery can” she explained.

“Oh.... do you think he’ll pass the other polices? I know you were worried and I did some digging and I think I know why.” Gendry placed a hand on Arya’s and his thumb rubbed over the back of hers, “I will do everything I can to help you stay here. You understand that right? Sure some people may be happy being the trophy at home, popping out babies but I know that is not the life you want and if it comes to it I’ll help you fight for this, okay” 

Arya felt a weight lift from her chest. She smiled wide at him, not caring that if her mother was here she tell her “show less teeth”. 

“Thank you Gendry. That means a lot” she said flipping her hand to hold his. He gave her a small squeeze and the fluttering returned but for a good reason now.

They spent the rest on the morning studying the new Law unit which was all about the process of deferring properties. Arya knew a little about this, technically if her father died Winterfell would go to Rob, not her mother. If Rob died it would go to Bran, then Rickon, then Sansa then Arya and if Arya passed while her mother was still alive it would then go to her. Jon would have to get recognised, he would have to carry the last name Stark to even be considered for the title and with Cat around that would never happen. 

“In my old place.... “ Gendry started but stopped and went red.

“What? What were you going to say?” Arya asked.

“Nothing .... it’s fine don’t worry about it” he said waving it off.

“Well now I am worried” she smiled teasing him but he didn’t look up.

“It’s fine okay” he tried again. They packed up their things and found their way to Social Studies class. Ser Davos was standing in the front with ‘Social Psychology’ written on the board behind him. 

“Good mornin’ class! I’m proud to announce that everyone passed last unit. I’d like to say that it was due to my teaching skills but, this class is probably the largest range of students which makes discussions very ... literesting” Gendry nudged Arya which made her smirk, she was one of the few people who had passionately argued for the Old Faith. 

“Now our new unit is more on the side of the people, how different lords effected their subjects, including our Governor. How certain Great houses had good or horrible effects on the people how lived in their land. We will go through the basics today and for tomorrow’s class I would like you to have a small speech prepared on your stance. The effects the person in power had on you growing up, I want it from all aspects. That means who was in charge of your household, how had say over your street, your block, the city you lived in and the land your family ate from.” 

“This will be interesting” smiled Arya who turned to look at Gendry. His face was pale, his jaw slack and he was holding his quill so tightly his knuckles were white. 

“Are you okay?” She asked placing a hand on his arm, he flinched at it and then signed.

“Yeah I will be” he said giving her no evidence that his words were accurate.

Class went quickly, they covered most of the Great houses and which Lords had been better suited to rule compared to others. What families had come and gone and why the people advocated for such things. Arya found herself writing many notes but each time she looked at Gendry he seemed to be on the same line. By the time class had finished she had two and a half pages of note while Gendry’s page had only two words.

Robert Baratheon

She frowned but he snapped his notebook closed and told her he would see her at home before disappearing. She packed away her things and made her way to the practice yard. 

Syrio went through a few steps to use against people who were bigger than you, how to use their size against them. Arya enjoyed this approach seeing as she was the smallest in the class. She and Brack patented up until Syrio told them all to find a new sparring partner. Arya stood nervously at the side waiting to find someone who wouldn’t be afraid to hit her. 

“Would you like to spar with me? Or do you not think you will win?” Asked a voice, Arya turned to find the one of other girls. She was slim and tanned skinned with a long braid down her back. She was more a woman than Arya was, her orange dress came to her mid thigh and she wore tight pants underneath which hugged her. Arya had noticed some of the boys watching her before, she was confident and yet she smelt of horses.

“I would be happy to spar with you” Arya smiled. They made their way onto the practice mat and followed at Syrio called their movements, stepping in sync and blocking when it was called for. Arya found herself smiling through most of it. She had only really sparred with Brack, she had come to know his moves while the girl in front of her was a challenge. She had introduced herself as El Sand, Arya knew she was the princes daughter. When it came time for them to properly spar, with some of the new moves Syrio had just gone over Arya found herself in her ass.

“I thought you were good?” Laughed El.

Arya rubbed her knee where she had been struck, “so did I“ she mumbled. 

El helped her to her feet and they went again. And again. And again.

By the time the bells rung Arya was knocked down at least 7 times and she hurt all over. She collected her things from her locker and El ran over to her.

“I’m sorry for hurting you so much but my father would never forgive me if I lost to a Stark. I give you a few more weeks until you can knock me to my ass too” she smiled as they crossed the court yard.

“I hope so, I can’t afford to keep being knocked to the ground” Arya said giving El a small smile.

Arya made her way to her suite and dump her things before going into the kitchen for water. She learnt against the bench and groaned leaning from wide to side as her joints and little amount of fatty part ached. She stood and grabbed a change of clothes before knocking on the bathroom door. She waited and couldn’t hear anything so walked in. 

As she slowly took off her training clothes she noticed the patches of green and yellow that come morning would be bright purple. She let her hair down and stepped into the warm water. She washed her hair with the coconut shampoo and the smell filled the room, rinsing her hair under the water she thought she heard a door close in the hallway. Arya pokes her head out of the shower and looked to the door, she hadn’t locked the doors. She wondered if Gendry would walk in or knock. She stood back under the water and opened her rose body wash, covering her loofah before running it all over herself, she hissed when she hit the sore spots. She ran her fingers through her hair with her conditioner trying to get all the knots out. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and dried off, staying still for a moment to see if she could hear Gendry but she couldn’t. 

Arya left the bathroom and found herself at her desk writing out her piece for Social Studies. She picked up her phone and saw no messages from Gendry which made her frown. Normally they would at least text after the last bells rang but he hadn’t messaged her at all. She thought of texting him first but perhaps he was busy. 

Hours went past and she went through all of her homework, even read past the checklist Varys had given them. She was curled up in the corner of her couch with her text book and bookmarks spread everywhere with her quill out of write notes. A knock at the door brought her out of her zone and she called out for them to come in.

Sansa opened the door, “have you spoken to father?” She asked walking straight to her side.

“Yes why?” Arya said frowning. 

“He can’t! What will mother do? She can’t run Winterfell and look after the boys and ... and” 

“Sansa she’ll be fine, Jon is at Castle Black and Rob is still in Riverrun right?” Arya tried to tell her sister.

“But he doesn’t even need to take the job! He could just be Joffrey’s adviser but no he has to take the position” Sansa frowned moving a few of Arya notes before sitting down. 

“Joffrey isn’t of political age yet, he can’t the position until he turns 22.” Arya tried.

“He’s nearly 21 surely he can get an exception he is the Governor’s son!” Sansa now has tears in her eyes. 

“Sansa. Why does it matter ? Joffrey isn’t old enough, father will be just and fair just like he was when in the courtroom.” Arya explained placing a hand on Sansa’s arm. 

“Sansa why are you so upset ?” Arya asked. 

A tear fell over Sansa’s check, “I met Joffery last year, he took me on a walk and I met with Lord Robert and Lady Cersi. She doesn’t seem to like me but I come from a good family so they asked father if I would be a good match for Joffrey and he agreed.... Joffrey and I are set to be married”


	5. Chapter v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry goes out of his way to be more fitting in the high society and is ‘rewarded’ in his own sort of way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long for this update but I wanted to do be right and I’m still not 100% happy with it but here you go

Gendry knew he had been distant since his speech in Social Studies earlier in the week. He hadn’t spent much time studying with Arya either concerned she would ask him about the textbooks he had, all books she had probably read years ago but he had never had access to. It was getting to hard to hide behind metaphors in his work. He knew he would have to tell her sooner rather than later about being the poor kid in class. 

The thought terrified him. 

It was Wednesday, the day he only had one class which was great except it was Social Studies. He walked towards class with Arya, who had attempted pancakes again but failed causing the smoke alarm to set off, she tried talking to him but he was too nervous to give the conversation any attention. They walked in and took their regular seats setting up his quill, Arya asked if he agreed and he nodded unsure of what he had just agreed to.

“Great! I’m going to meet with Sansa and hopefully she’ll have something I can wear that will fit or maybe she’ll be able to make something. Either way I’ll sent you a photo if you want to match with it which I guess we’ll have to right?” She asked which made him frown.

“I know it’s silly, the Gala is all about the high society. It still has its stupid rules about having an escort and how will they know we’re together if something doesn’t match?” She tried explaining. 

“Oh... umm yeah okay” he agreed as Davos started writing on the board.

Gendry realised that in not paying attention to what Arya was saying, he now had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Davos welcoming the class took his attention. Davos explained the significance of holding old holidays like the King’s Birthday and the Solstice Festivals. The affect they had on the population and why even though they hadn’t been a war in nearly two decades, there was still an active, training, combat ready army and navy.

They had been going through a slideshow of photos comparing the last Festivals from King Aerys’ rein to the first two from when Robert was in power. In the newest one people looked happier, less afraid of doing the wrong thing, Gendry knew of families in Flea Bottom who had fathers and brother missing or mothers without a hand all because they had touched something of the Kings. They took notes and Gendry wondered if he would get extra points if he included a first hand account.

The bells rang and Arya placed her hand on Gendry’s arm, “I really appreciate you saying you’ll be my escort. I didn’t want to go but with father announcing his position of Governor at the Gala and Sansa designing dresses that are being worn.... they all want me to come and I can’t work the event. I don’t even know how to mix drinks” she was rambling as they walked back through the hallways and it made Gendry smirk. He put his hand on the small of her back, a movement that felt so natural even though he had never done it to anyone else, sometimes it didn’t feel close enough. 

“It’s okay... I just don’t know if I have a nice enough...well anything” he said leaning into her. 

“Do you think... would Pod know anywhere to get a nice suit or I could ask Sansa?” She tried. 

He walked Arya to the training yard saying he would find someone who would know and then made his way to Gardener Property. He started walking up the stairs thinking about the Gala, he knew a few years ago he and Tobho had been hired to craft giant metal flowers and mushrooms for their fairy garden theme for Myrcella’s 13th birth year. He wondered if there would be a ridiculous theme again this year or if that would be distasteful.

Gendry walked all the way up to put his suite putting his books away before calling Pod on his phone.

“Hello?” 

“Umm yeah it’s Gendry, do you have class right now ?” He asked.

“No, I’m in our library why?” Pod told him.

“Is there anyone else there?” Gendry started shuffling from foot to foot, he hated that his nerves were so obvious.

“No? What’s going on?” 

Gendry signed before telling him, “Arya asked if I’d be her escort for the Gala next weeken...” 

“The Gala!? You are going to the Gala ? Gendry not even I’m going !” Pod seemed both excited, nervous and ferocious. 

“I need something to wear” Gendry tried.

“Obviously!!” Pod nearly screamed through the phone.

“Well will you help?” Gendry felt like he was begging and hated it.

“I know someone” mumbled Pod, “hang on. Are you in your suite, I’ll come up”

“Yeah” 

Before long there was a knock at the door and Pod who looked like he had run all the way up the stairs let Gendry know he had pulled some strings and gotten an appointment with Myna Blackfyre. They were driven down to her place which turned out to be a cream coloured shop front with scissors on the sign and the word ‘Topstitch’ scrawled across it. They walked in and Gendry found it was nearly three times bigger than the tailors on Eel Alley. 

To one side was what seemed to be women’s suites and Gendry frowned before shaking his head. Although it was unexpected he guessed that many businesses women probably preferred to be in pants much like Arya. The other side of the store had ties and under shirts in so many colours Gendry didn’t know what to think. He grabbed Pod’s arm stopping them even thought they had only just stepped in.

“Arya said she would send me a photo of what Sansa was going to make her wear. She doesn’t even know yet I can’t... can’t I just get something that will go with anything?” Gendry asked. 

“I know her sister I’ll ring and ask what colour she was thinking” Poe said grabbing his phone before turning away.

“Are you Gendry?” Asked a woman’s voice.

He turned to find a middle aged woman with white and black hair that looked unnatural.

“Yes that’s me.” He replied, his nerves bubbling to the surface.

The woman circled him, touching his shoulders and mumbling to herself. She spun to in front of him again, knocking his chin tilting his head up and lifting an arm. 

“Have I dressed you before? You seem familiar?” She asked.

“No ma’am” he said trying to shake his head yet it remained in her grip.

“Hmmm interesting” she exclaimed dragging him towards the back where she had him try a few items before picking up what seemed like scraps of material and pinning it to him.

“Yeah, yes of course. No I won’t.” Podrick came walking towards them, “her dress is mainly black with a blush nearly nude colour so, an accent of that colour. Where ever you think will be the best placing.” 

Madam Blackfyre nodded and asked for whoever was the dress designer to send over a fabric sample so she work in the pattern to the liner lining and Pod nodded getting back on his phone. 

Gendry felt awkward, standing there with scrap pinned tightly to him as his arms were moved for him. Madam Blackfyre gave him short requests, asking him to stand straight or bend or move in a different particular way. If felt like hours before he and Pod left the shop, meeting the driver that had brought them down who had been waiting outside the entire time. 

“You do know how to dance right?” Asked Pod.

“Do I need to?” Gendry frowned at his friend beside him.

“It’s a Gala? There’s photographers, there’s drinks but most importantly is the large dance floor where basically everyone has to be at least for a few songs. If Lord Eddard is using the night to officially take the position his family will be in the spot light” explains Podrick, “please tell me you know how to dance a little bit?”

Gendry felt his face getting warm, “umm I think I know how to not step on her toes but I don’t.... I don’t know the name of any dances or ... or how to” 

“It’s okay, you’re lucky I know someone who knows all the classics” Podrick smiled straightening himself a little.

They moved through the school grounds, Gendry saw Arya running laps at the practice yard with her other classmates. Her practice clothes included a pair of bright blue shorts that would normally come to the top of her knees but with her movements they were slowly creeping up and Gendry realised that it was the most skin he had ever seen. His face felt warm at the thought of it so he tried to focus on her face which was red. She seemed to be puffing a lot more than what she would do in their morning runs. She noticed him as he passed and she tried to smile and stumbled which made Gendry chuckle. Pod called him and he snapped his head toward the other boy. He followed Podrick through hallways he had been through on his first day tour but couldn’t remember where they led to until Pod turned and gave him an odd smile.

“I hope you’re ready” he chuckled before opening the doors to a ballroom. The walls were a smooth cream stone and curtains hung off them for no apparent reason, paintings hung everywhere, most showed ladies in big dresses and men walking through the woods. Gendry gawked at all of it both impressed and intimidated by the size of the room.

“Hello Podrick, is this your friend?” Called a voice.

“Yes, thank you for meeting me I know you have other things you could be doing so I really appreciate it.” Pod smiled at the woman walking through the door ways. She wore tight green pants which showed all her curves, a flowery top which barely covered her stomach and her mass of red hair was twisted up on top of her head. Her smile was familiar but Gendry couldn’t place where he had seen her before. 

“Margaery Tyrell. I have Human Resources with Pod and Sansa. I think I took you of a tour right?” She asked taking Gendry’s hand before twisting it slightly and he felt himself bowing to kiss it in greeting like Tobho had explained some old houses still expected. She smiled at his action and stepped into his space. He felt himself frown but not back away.

“You’re comfortable with people being close to you, that’s a good start” she smiled before offering her hand again. Gendry took it and let himself be dragged further into the ballroom, he noticed Pod had taken a seat at the side and started scrolling through his phone.

Margaery pulled Gendry to a taped out square on the ground before showing him where to put his hands, he felt her flinch when his rough hands made contact with her bare skin, he silently wished he didn’t have so many calluses. She stepped into his space and explained that he would need to step back each time she did so until it looked like he was dragging her feet with invisible ropes. He watched her face turn up in a half smile and Gendry felt like he was being stared down. It took a few goes but eventually he got the hang of it, he could count in his head as Margaery moved and began anticipating her steps. She smiled and told him he was doing well for someone who hadn’t formally danced before. She explained as they went through the steps of the dance which he had learned was The Vass, how some lord in High Garden had wanted an excuse to be extra close to his betrothed and invented a dance where they would be basically pressed to one another. She then reached up and held both of his hands before twisting herself to his side.

“This one is a bit different, it’s just a left and right with a little step but your feet are important okay?” She had that same upturned smile as before before spinning herself back in front of Gendry, “step right and back. Left and toward” she continued until Gendry picked up the basics and didn’t need her to instruct him out loud. 

“I doubt Arya with flourish at all but just in case.” Her smile turned from teasing to mischievous in a split second before she rolled her hips towards Gendry and learnt backwards to the point where Gendry had to bend down over her to stop her from falling onto the ground, “impressive. I have frees Monday before lunch and last on Wednesdays other than that I’ll probable be here Thursday’s and Friday’s after class if you want to come by again.” She let go of Gendry’s hands before walking away. Her top, if you could call it that, had ridden up from Gendry’s hand where you could see the bright red material underneath. He swallowed hard before looking to Pod who was staring at him as if he was disappointed.

“I’m still annoyed you’re going to the Gala.” He said standing up and making his way out. Gendry chuckled teasing Pod about paying his phone more attention than any girl he was around.

When he had gotten to his suite Gendry could hear the shower running so he knew Arya was taking her time after Water Dancing. He smiled going to his room to pick out from his comfortable tanks  
and shorts, soon it would be too cool for the shorts but he had noticed the way Arya’s eyes would sometimes travel down his sides when he wore the tops with stupidly big arm cut outs so he would brave the cold a little more just to see that reaction. The water turned off as he set up his things at the kitchen table to study, he could hear Arya quietly singing which brought a smile to his face. He flicked through his Construction and Trades textbook finding the section where it discussed technical drawings. He was ruling up the guidelines and marking out his orthogonal drawing of the small collection of LEGO his professor had asked them to practice with when the bathroom door opened. 

“Hey” smiled Arya, she had on a dark red shirt and tight black jeans, her hair was wet and down dripping water onto her shirt.

“Hey, get knocked to your ass again?” He asked knowing last week she had started sparring with someone new and was covered in bruises. 

“Yeah, Syrio is making us pair up with new people each week after the whole class saw me get beaten” she said rubbing her hip where Gendry guesses was a collection of purple and yellow bruises. 

“Yeah well maybe I’ll come watch you get beaten again next week” he teased as she sat down on at the table across from him.

“Maybe or maybe you’ll come watch me kick a guys ass, a guy bigger than you and then you won’t tease me again” she smiled picking up the LEGO piece in front of him.

Gendry smiles at the idea, he knew she would be impressive but the idea he could be taken down by her did things he didn’t know those words would do. Water from her hair dropped onto the paper he had spread out and she pulled at the collar of her top, scrunching her hair to try and absorb some more water. Gendry could see the top of her shoulder, how even there had purple bruising. He took his pencil and tapped on the splodge only for her to flinch. 

“Oi, it hurts you know” she said sitting back in her seat. 

“yeah it’s a bruise” Gendry chuckled which made the smile on her face twist into something more playful. 

“What are you even doing with these?” She asked holding up the LEGO.

“I have to draw it from all sides, it’s actually technical and annoying and hard.” He tried to explain pointing at the first part of his drawing. 

“You haven’t done much” Arya teased. 

“Whatever!” He said leaning forward to tap her bruise again but she moved out of his reach. 

She sat as he drew and they spoke as if he hadn’t spent a handful of days not hanging out with her. He felt at peace with her around, her smile made his stomach flutter and it was easy being around her even though he knew everything would change once she knew everything about him. 

Gendry had met with Margaery again on Friday and they practiced moving around the ballroom floor rather than just the one square like last time. She told him to bring the shoes he was going to wear next time which Gendry asked Pod to help him find a pair that would work. Arya had been annoyed he wouldn’t tell her where he was going but if she knew he didn’t really know how to dance he would have to tell her about himself sooner. He had dreamt about telling her but in his dream she freaked out calling him a liar and a cheat and reporting him to her father before he was kicked out and not even Tobho would take him. He woke in cold sweats and waited for his alarm before getting ready for his run. 

He and Arya spent most of Saturday morning in the study lounge but that afternoon Arya was going to Sansa’s for a fitting of what she would be wearing to the Gala, he had been invited but told her to go alone and to enjoy it. In reality he was going to his own fitting, Ms Blackfyre had sent him a message saying that his suit had been made but would need a few fittings to get it right. 

Gendry had asked Pod to come who was exciting to help and also wanted to get off campus for a little bit. They were driven down to the shop, the driver letting them know he again would wait out the front until they were done. The suit that had been designed was a warm grey, it reminded Gendry of Arya’s eyes, with a cut of black and nude on the lining and it was to be worn with a light pink shirt. He had asked why the odd lining but she explained it was the same material as Arya’s piece which made Gendry both excited to see her in it and nervous that she wouldn’t like it. Podrick took him to a new shop which was a few buildings down to buy a new pair of shoes that wouldn’t slip on the ballroom floor.

By the time he got back to his suite all he wanted to do was lay on his bed and not get up. How could Sansa enjoy this life ? The constant appointments? He felt like he had been working metal for days, his body was sore from holding himself so still. He had been so tense as to not drop his shoulders while surrounded by those high society folk. His phone buzzed but to have to reach behind his head felt like running a marathon. 

He felt his phone buzz a few more times before a knock on the bathroom, “Hey Gendry, you okay?” Called Arya. 

“Yeah I’m good.” He called back, he could hear the door opening in his kitchen and her steps slowly getting louder.

His bedroom door slowly opened to reveal Arya, she was wearing a large grey hoodie that looked like it belonged in his clothes pile with the holes and stains, over the top of tight black pants.

“You weren’t in the study lounge when I got back and you didn’t... you didn’t answer my texts” she said leaning against the door frame.

“I’m sorry. Pod and I went into the city centre and I’m just really tired” he said through a yawn, “did you wanna do something?”

“Not really I just... I wanted to come hang out I guess” she admitted bitting at her lip, “do you mind ?”

“Of course not” he said softly as she walked towards the oversized chair in the corner of his bedroom. 

Arya sat scrolling on her phone and talking periodically to him as he laid with his eyes closed. She would lean forward to show him a photo and on the fourth time he moved over to one side of his bed and patted beside him indicating for her to join him. She did so, curling up on her side, her knee gently against his hip with her phone close to her face. Gendry found himself staring at her, she hadn’t been this close for this long before and Gendry started finding small things he had never noticed before. Like the pale freckles across her checks and nose that without being so close you wouldn’t notice, the hairs that he knew older girls would pluck out of their eyebrows. 

She was far more beautiful than she liked to be told. Gendry was smiling at her as she looked up, her warm grey eyes blown to the point when it was just a thin ring around her pupils.

“What?” She asked, the corners of her mouth pulled up making her checks puff up, a pale pink run over them. 

“Nothing, just looking at you” he admitted, his eyes running over her hair which was falling from under her hoodie, down over her shoulder. It drew his eyes to the bruised skin that Gendry had teased her about but he had not paid attention to, there was a violent line of white skin surrounded by red-y purple tiny spots. Without thinking he had raised his hand, running his finger over the seam of her jumper, dipping in and making contact with her skin. She was so warm under his fingers, she flinched slightly at his touch but didn’t pull away like he thought she would. He traced the bruises, there was a hardness under her skin, her muscles were more built then he had noticed yet it was hard to pay attention to such things when she was so often covered up. Hair fell into her face and onto his wrist. He gave her a small smile before lifting it and tucking the hair in behind her ear which rewarded him with a smile from her. He gently laid his hand in her check, rubbing his thumb under her eye. She moved into his hands humming in contempt almost like a cat. They laid like that for a little. Gendry softly running his thumb over the same patch of her skin which she seemed to enjoy. 

Arya excused herself after a little while of them just laying together, saying she planned on sparring with El in the morning and would need a good nights sleep. He agreed and got up to walk her through their bathroom and into her own suite before returning to his bedroom. 

He dreamt again of Arya but this time it was a good dream, a really good dream. He woke with his dick harder than it had been in a long time, the flashes of his dream still playing in his mind as he took himself in his hand. He imagined Arya, how she had been last night with her eyes wide and watching him but instead of laying beside him he pictured her kneeling between his knees, her hands and mouth all over him as his own hand did the work. It didn’t take him long but then again it had been a few days since he had felt such an urge. It was the third time he’d given himself a release while thinking of his best friend, he wondered if she had ever done the same. 

Things had changed between them over the last few weeks, she no longer locked the door while she showered and he always imagined her calling him in there. It would never happen though, she was a high born and he was a smith. He wouldn’t have a chance of anything more than what he was now and he was lucky to even be just a friend. 

He had his coffee out on his balcony watching Arya practice before another girl joined her. They sparred together, Arya getting knocked down nearly as many time as she knocked her opponent to the ground. He couldn’t help but think of all the new bruises she would be collecting, not only was the wooden sparring blade an offender but she hadn’t pulled out a mat so the solid ground floor would hurt her too. Gendry watched them until El appeared to be called away while Arya turned to Gardener Property and up to where he was watching, he gave her a wave to which she beamed a glowing smile in return. 

By the time he had made himself another coffee Arya was poking her head into his kitchen through their bathroom. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” She asked, a thin layer of sweat was covering her face. 

“Yeah, you nearly drew if my count is any good” he teased which made her pout.

“Whatever. Do you want the bathroom?” She asked which he shook his head at before moving to collect his drawing things before sitting back at his kitchen table. He heard the shower turn on and looked to his left to find the door still ajar....

Surely Arya knew the door was still open. 

She knew he was sitting here.

Had she done it on purpose? 

No it was his dream and this morning meddling with his perspective. It wasn’t on purpose. He stood to close the door when the movement of her in the shower stopped him in his tracks. The shower glass had fogged up but the outline of her petite frame was impossible to miss. He didn’t know how long he watched but he caught himself feeling a growing tightness in his pants. He walked backward shaking himself, he was being creepy! If she hadn’t meant to leave the door open he was going to be kicked out of the school of being a perv. He sat back down keeping his eyes on his work with the door still open just as he had found it. When the water finally shut off he heard Arya mumbling a song before the door quickly was pulled shut. 

He was right, it was an accident. 

Law had become the most boring class, Ser Waxley talked at them and announced they would need to read over the chapter he discussed and make notes, every class was the same. Gendry walked Arya to water dancing and wished her good luck at the sight of the random posts her professor had set up just outside the training room. He met with Pod at the entry way of Gardener Property who then took him through to the ballroom. 

Gendry was doing pretty well he thought that was until Pod offered his hand and span around the room effortlessly with Marg in hand. They laughed and flourished ? Gendry didn’t understand when or how they knew when the other planned to do such things or how you told your dance partner you were going to do it. Pod and Marg looked like they hadn’t spoken a word yet they stuck together around the whole room. When they came past Gendry was supposed to tag in, taking Marg’s hand as soon as Pod let go. Apparently men would probably drop in when Arya danced at The Gala, keen to make a good impression on the stand in Governor’s daughter. 

Gendry made his way back without Pod who had been invited to a study session on the Red Rose floor with Marg. He had noticed Pod’s eyes go wide and he seemed skittish as Marg led him away and Gendry suspected that it wasn’t really a study session Pod was on his way to. 

Crossing the practice yard he noticed that the polls from earlier had been removed, he wondered what Arya had been made to do. He walked up the stairs and found soft music playing in the bathroom but no water running so he knocked for the first time in weeks. 

“Come in?” 

Gendry swung open the door and found Arya in the bath. He turned to look away but he noticed she still had clothes on and that there was no water in the tub but ice instead. 

“What are you doing?” He asked frowning as he sat on the stool that normally held tiny towels he didn’t see the point in using. 

“Syrio made us stand on those poles and if he fell off we ran laps or punched a sand bag or other horrible things that made you super sweaty. Now all my muscles are screaming at me” her teeth where chattering and yet she looked as if it didn’t effect her. 

“Where’d you get all the ice?” He looked down the length of their bath tub. Her bruises were mainly greeny yellow now but they spotted her like a fawn. 

“Syrio had bags of it in the training grounds, he thought we would need to do this at least once a week for 15 minutes” 

“And how long have you been in here?” Just as Gendry asked as a timer on her phone went off and she stood shakily. The shorts she wore sat high on her thighs sitting just below her ass, her legs looked strong, the muscles beneath her skin were tight. Her top hung over both her shoulders and was stunk to her skin going so light that Gendry could see the green bra she had worn. 

“Would you pass me my towel please?” She asked lifting her arm slowly towards him.

Gendry took her fluffy towel from its hook and wrapped it around her, holding onto her shoulders as she stepped out on the bath. She instructed him to run slightly warm water in the bath to melt the ice which he did. She slowly walked into her suite and Gendry followed unsure she wouldn’t just pass out, she had been sitting in ice for gods sake.

She wrapped herself up in the towel before sitting on the larger of her two couches, Gendry sat on the other watching over her. He wondered if being from the North meant she didn’t like showing how cold she was. It was almost like she understood Gendry’s look. 

“I’m not cold, just wet and my everything is too sore to move” she explained, Gendry found himself standing and moving towards her rubbing his hands over her arms to dry her. She gave him a smile as he basically shook her dry. 

“Thanks” she smiled groaning before trying to stand up but falling back to the couch. 

“How come you’re so sore today?” 

“El and I practiced before class too, I think I pushed myself a little too much and I ... I can’t remember the place Sansa said I could get a massage done” 

“Would that help?” Gendry said scratching the back of his head, he had given Tobho rubs before his shoulder gave out, he knew the basics and if it helped. Plus it was another reason to touch Arya.

“Yeah I have stuff in my bedside table, it’s a orange and blue tube it’s called deep heat” she tried lifting her arm but groaned as she did. 

Gendry walked into her bedroom and to the side he knew she slept on, opening the first draw to find a photo of Arya and a boy with black hair, another photo of two giant dogs harnessed to a bike and one more photo of Arya in front of a white tree with red leaves. He closed the draw and opened the one below finding the tube. He made his way back to her couch and found her with her shirt kind of off, she had half removed it but held her arms still in it and then pressed the damp material to her chest. The green bra he had seen through was now on display, the material was smooth and didn’t have an inch of lace like he knew some ladies liked to wear. 

“My shoulders ache the worst, if you could... if you could start there that would be amazing” Arya found her way to the floor so Gendry could sit behind her. He dabbed the cream in a few different spot over her shoulders and back before gently rubbing it in. Arya let out a shift groan moving away from him hands.

“Sorry” pulled his hands off her skin.

“No no it’s fine, just super tender” she told him looking over her shoulder, “thanks for this” 

She looked back and Gendry places his hands back on her skim. Despite her just having been in an ice bath her skin was warm and the more he rubbed into her skin the warmer she became. Her groans turned into gasps and soft moans and Gendry was glad she wasn’t facing him for the growing bulge in his pants was more and more noticeable by the second. She moved with his hands, leaning further forward as his hands moved down her back. He made small circles beside her spin leaving red marks where he pressed into her tense muscles. His hands started to get sore and he turned to lazily pushing his knuckles into the area he had already gone over. 

“How’s that?” He asked leaning over her shoulder and accidentally getting a glimpse of her chest, the soft skin that filled her bra. He imagined how the mounds would feel in his rough hands or how it would fill his mouth. He shook his head standing and walking away so he could keep his back to her to try and calm himself.

“It was really good thanks. You’ll want to wash your hands by the way” she called out, “the cream will keep getting warmer the more it rubs into your skin and it won’t be nice on cuts or.... delicate skin” 

There went the plans of dealing with the bulge as it disappeared at the idea of how much it would sting if he touched himself right now. 

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” He asked drying his hands on the towel in her kitchen.

“No not yet, I just had a food drop though so I have lots if you want to eat here?” She had stood up and put her top back on which Gendry tired not to watch.

“Yeah I’ll mix something up if you want, feel like anything in particular?” He asked opening up her fridge and finding ready meals and snacks but no raw ingredients. 

“You know that chips thing we get to share at the cafe? Can we just go get that?” She asked stumbling to his side. 

“I can make gravy and you have cheese? Potato?” He looked down at her, hunched over she stood below his armpit which he smirked at.

“Umm I think so ? Bottom of the pantry?” Arya slowly made her way to the end of her kitchen to open the tall door, “ yeah I have a bag” 

Gendry ordered her to sit down as he cut up potatoes and mixed the gravy on the stove all while making conversation with Arya who watched him from her table. He felt her eyes on him even when his back was to her, she seemed impressed with his work in the kitchen. She told him all about the messes and mistakes she had made in the kitchen, how she had given up resulted in the expanse of pre-made meals.

It didn’t take long before Gendry sat down the plate with the chips cheese and gravy mountain he had made. Arya gingerly picked up the first few and he knew she had burned the roof of her mouth. She teased him about being an amazing kitchen bitch to which he flicked some gravy at her face. 

They spent the rest of the day in her suite watching random tv shows and Gendry occasionally rubbing her shoulders or legs whichever hurt more. Arya never seemed to care about Gendry’s rough hands or his lingering eye. She had pulled on a large shirt and lose shorts that slide over her skin with ease which often had Gendry’s eyes following the exposure of new skin. High on her thigh was milky white compared to her legs which were slightly more tanned. Gendry imagines how much more of her skin was milky white. 

That night he had another dream of Arya, he woke hard again and dealt with his rough hand as he relieved himself. He had only been with a woman once but he knew it was so much better than his hand. He imagined how much better Arya would be compared to just one of Meralith’s workmates. 

The days rolled past and Arya was slowly less sore and had less bruises. Gendry’s suit was ready and he felt comfortable in it dancing around with Marg, he knew how to politely ask for Arya back when someone else was dancing with her. He was ready for the weekend.

“Sansa will try to get me to put more makeup on and I don’t want to wear any but I will since these photos will probably be in the news for ages. She’ll be so annoying, she’s gone and hired a hair and makeup team for gods sake” Arya ranted on their way to Sansa’s place, Gendry had agreed to go there while Arya got ready to give her a reason to hide away from her sister.

“I mean it is The Gala... your father is probably just happy both of you will be there” Gendry tried to get all his nerves out but the constant reminder that Arya not only knew basically all of the high society that would be in attendance but that they would all try to talk to her brought the fluttering feeling to his gut. 

“Yeah I know, Mother refused to let me wear pants tonight which is crazy. Dresses are so much harder to dance in, people always step on the bottom” 

Gendry’s heart sank, he had only danced with Margaery while she wore tight pants never a big skirt or dress, what if he stepped on it and tore a Lady’s dress? 

Upon entering Sansa’s apartment Gendry felt warmer, lighter. The room was all bright colours, oranges, yellows and pinks. He wondered if Meralith would own a place like this is she ever got out of Flea Bottom. Sansa had showed Gendry out to her terrace, it was twice as wide as his balcony back on campus. She had cane chairs everywhere with cushions of all colours scattered around, some even on the ground. Pot plants with pretty little flowers littered the walls and railing and even up the stairs where Gendry found a small kitchen like area, a couch and a large hammock. He found himself laying in the hammock, he could hear Arya complaining about Sansa going over board through the open window. He stayed their until one of the artists, a term he had been told to use when referring to the team Sansa had hired, came and found him explaining it was his turn. He didn’t realise he would be getting any attention from the team. He sat in a high chair in front of a large mirror surrounded by bare light bulbs. He was asked how he did his hair and he explained that he didn’t know as it was the first time he had hair longer than a centremeter. They trimmed it before spraying his hair and running a comb through it with thick oils. They patted a powder and dotted creams on his face explaining that many other high born men wore makeup, Gendry would have to remember to not rub his face later. Sansa came into the room sitting down in an identical seat beside him.

“Arya likes you. It’s weird.” She said holding her glass up to be re-filled, “I don’t understand it but you need to know, our brother would kill you if you did anything to hurt her. She’s never had a boyfriend as far as I know so .... be gentle ? Okay” 

Gendry felt his checks red but couldn’t see it in the mirror which he was thankful for. 

“I don’t want to hurt her. She’s my friend and even if.... if something were to change... I would still want to be her friend no matter what” he said nervously shuffling his feet of the bar he was resting them on.

“Good. She’s much easier to deal with since you’ve been around” Sansa’s face had turned up in a coy smile her eyes shifting over Gendry. 

“She looks good, even though she’s so mad I listened to mum and wouldn’t let her wear pants” she stood walking out as Arya called out that someone was at the door. 

Gendry followed her out and found Myra standing there with a large bag what he assumed she used to carry his suit. He thanked her again before taking it from her. Sansa smiled teasing Arya for being less fashionable than her best friend. Gendry caught her roll her eyes before being lead down the hallway past the room they were getting ready in to a spare bedroom Arya would be staying in after the Gala.

“Well show me it” Arya demanded shutting the door so it was just the two of them and for a split second his mind ran wild.

“Ahh what?” he asked frowning as she walked towards him.

“Your suit! Sansa is excited by it so it must be expensive” she explained tapping on the zip of his garment bag. 

He hung on on the back of the door and unzipped the bag revealing the grey suit jackets and pants, he pulled back the jacket to show her the lining.

“It’s the same as..” she started lifting her hand to run her finger tips over the material, “Sansa ? Did she give this to you?” 

“Well not to me but to Pod, you said we needed to match” he shrugged unsure if she liked it or thought it was too much.

“It’s perfect Bull Boy, really it is.” She turned to him smiling the same toothy grin he had seen at the Kingswood estate.

Gendry hung off whatever couch he could find all while sipped at the same bubbly wine Sansa had been drinking since they got there. She had kept a bottle close by at all times and as the team worked on their faces, much to Arya’s disapproval, they kept filling up Gendry’s glass every time he got anywhere near empty. He enjoyed listening to their bickering, Arya looked beautiful as she carefully sipped at water. She sat like Gendry, sprawled over the arm of her chair while the team tried to keep her hair together. Even though she had two people trying to change her appearance she was effortlessly beautiful in Gendry’s eyes. He wondered how he would keep his hands in appropriate places especially if Sansa kept feeding him bubbles.

He sat nibbling on cheese and fruits as the team helped the girls into their dresses. Sansa emerged first in a gold dress and barely hung from her shoulders and dropping to her navel, splitting into ruffles over her left leg but left almost her entire right leg on display.

“You like?” She asked giggling. 

“Yeah you look amazing. You designed it right?” Gendry kept his eyes on her face and watched her nod excitedly, “that’s incredible” just as he said so Arya appeared behind her sister.

She was beautiful.

Her shoulders and down to the start of her chest started were all bare. The black and light pink material was smooth down her torso before bellowing out at her hips and stopping above her ankles which made Gendry glad because he wouldn’t be able to step on it. Gendry couldn’t find the words to explain how amazing he thought she looked so all he could get out was,

“Wow” 

She smiled at him and Sansa told them to hurry up and get their bullshit together so they could go. Gendry got into his suit and made sure his pants wouldn’t show what his body did at the sight of Arya. 

They were driven down to The Gala, a yellow carpet had been rolled out with so many people taking photos of those walking it, that second Gendry felt his heart sink. He knew there would be photos but this many. A hand on his check brought his attention back inside the car. 

“You don’t need to smile just don’t frown so hard. You’re not reading a case now” Arya tease him while slowly playing with the hair near his ear. The gentle touch eased his nervous.

“Hold my arm, I’m not so stable in these stupid shoes” Arya stood following her sister out of the car. Sansa immediately disappeared with a blonde haired boy who’s face Gendry didn’t see. He turned to Arya and linked their arms before setting a soft smile on his face as they turned to the building in front of them. They slowly made their way up the carpet turning as people calledd out to ‘Lady Arya’. People called out asking who she was with? Who dressed you? 

Gendry felt her tense up and quickened his steps pulling Arya with him. They got inside and were greeted with a man Arya seemed to know. Gendry tightened his arm as he was pulled around from Lord to Lady to Lord as Arya spoke with people he didn’t recognise. The lights were slowly dimmed and a screen lowered and photo of Robert appeared. The crowd clapped slowly and Gendry removed his arm from Arya’s so they could join in. 

Varys stood under the screen holding a microphone, “Thank you everyone for joining us in the Robert Rebellion celebrations, this year is the hardest we have endured in a long time. The man who joined so many houses and lands to rid our people of a man unfit to rule. Robert was at the forefront of the law suit the Stark law firm carried out, his bravery and willingness to make a change, untimely saved many lives many within this city yet it also led to Robert’s own fall. The amazing man that this continent owes its new found freedom to, will never be forgotten.” The room applauded and Gendry noticed people walking around offering everyone a glass of something similar to what he had drunk at Sansa’s. He took a glass as Varys then welcomed Joffrey Baratheon on stage, a light then shone into the crowd finding its way to first Sansa then the man who’s arm she held, a gentle applause came from the crowd as the blonde headed boy walked to the stage joining Varys. 

“Thank you thank you all. My father would have been so happy to see you all here with drink in hand, let us not let him down.” He said raising his glass to toast as everyone copied him taking a sip from their glass as the music began. Gendry looked down to Arya who smiled up at him before skulking her drink and sitting it on a table near by.

“Do you know how to dance ?” She asked which he proudly nodded. He sat down his own glass before taking her hand and leading them out to the dance floor where many other couples spun around as the music played. He placed his hand on her waist feeling thin hard lines running underneath her dress material, he felt his eyebrow twitch as she rolled her eyes and gave his hand a light squeeze. He reminded himself of where he was and what he was about to do, taking a deep breathe he began. 

He pulled Arya tight to him and smiled at the sound of surprise she made as he started. Stepping backwards pulling her with him around the room he felt himself breathe easier, he knew what he was doing and apart from Arya being shorter than Marg she moved similar enough. Gendry found himself lost in Arya’s big eyes, she looked excited, happy and something more as they moved together before the music changed and a man stood to Arya’s side asking Gendry permission for a dance. Gendry nodded and let go of Arya’s hand stepping aside as he watched the man spin around the room with her. He felt so frustrated that he had to let her go and be so far away from him. He plucked another glass of bubbles from a staff member who walked passed him. 

“You did well” said a familiar voice, he turned and found Marg standing beside him. Her gown had what looked like diamond chain mail before becoming see through on her sleeves from her elbows down and starting at the thin black belt the diamonds became less and less where he could see her mid thigh and down.

“Thanks” he said looking back at the dance floor and how Arya’s face had dropped and her smile looked pained, “how come you didn’t tell me you were going to be here?” 

“I didn’t want you to think I would be here for you to fall back on” she smirked at him before taking his glass and finishing it off and taking his hand, “let’s show her what she’s missing”

Gendry was pulled back onto the dance floor by Marg, she got as close to him as possible before giving him a stiff nod. Gendry started moving around the room, his eyes still darting out to find Arya and for a split second they locked eyes before moving with their dance partner again. 

“You ready for me to go off script ?” Marg said pulling his attention back to the woman in front of him who winked before rolling her hips into him and pressing against him arching her back and swaying as if to look around the room. She sprung back up and spun out of Gendry’s hand which had been at her waist and twirling around him before snapping back to his front and hooking a leg on his hip which Gendry instinctively grabbed as she dipped herself and pulling him down too. The sound of others clapping pulled his attention off of Marg as he looked up and found nearly all of the eyes in the room on him. 

He stood up straight pulling Marg with him as she nodded and curtsied as the applause stopped. Gendry walked off of the dance room to get another drink as his stomach fluttered like all of the bubbles from his drinks had stayed inside him. 

Arya found her way back to his side “How do you know Margaery?” 

“Met her through Pod, she’s different isn’t she” Gendry said breathing heavily as his eyes roamed the room for those people still watching him. 

“She is. I’m glad you got that type of dancing out of your system because there’s no way you can get me to dance like that.” She said looking up at Gendry, her eyes looked sad he thought.

“I don’t like dancing like that. I didn’t even know Marg was going to do that when she pulled me out there” he admitted which seemed to make Arya happier, she walked away and he followed. She stopped in a large room with more photos of Robert littered the walls. There were fewer people in this room but Gendry recognised a few of their professors including Tyrion who stood next to a tall slim blonde woman who looked as if he had an awful smell hanging off him. Her frown seemed permanent as she walked around the room staring at the images on the walls.

“That’s Cersi... Robert’s wife. She hated him as far as anyone can tell.” Arya said as she moved to an imagine of a younger Robert who looked more like Renly, aside a man that also felt familiar.

“This is from the day Robert testified against the king in father’s law suit” Arya smiled at the imagine. She dragged him around the room explaining each imagine, the older photos had her stopping longer looking between Gendry and the image. She continued walking through the gallery and outside to a balcony that wrapped around the room following it to a space that didn’t have another door. The cold air meant not many other people would come outside.

“What are we doing out here?” He asked her, he watched as she pulled up her dress so she could sit down on the bench.

“I just needed some space is all....” she smiled at him and he sat beside her looking over her face, something seemed off.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked placing his hand on her arm, making patterns with his thumb. 

“It’s just... we haven’t been alone much lately and I know of been with Sansa a fair bit and obviously you’ve had appointments for this suit but I just missed being with just you. It’s weird, I’ve known you a handful of months and yet you’ve become one of the most important people in my life yet I don’t know much about you at all.” Her voice was soft and Gendry’s heart felt as if it was in his stomach, “tell me about your siblings, would another of them come for the Gala? You said Harald was married right? Wouldn’t his wife like to be at such an event ?” 

His stomach was bubbling so hard he thought he might be sick.

“Umm... Harald....my....I... I don’t actually... have siblings” he admitted looking to Arya with her head cocked in confusion, “the people I’ve told you about aren’t my sibling just people I have known for most of my life, Meralith was my neighbour and Harald, Tommas and Aeron are the people I worked with...” 

“What about your parents?”

“My mother died... it was years ago now. An illness she had battled for as long as I remember, she had the building she part-owned was put into my name and I worked to make money. I didn’t know my father... he left my mother as soon as he found out she was pregnant. She never gave me his name so I don’t... I don’t know his family and honestly I don’t have any interest in finding him” 

“Did she... leave you with an aunt or grandparents or anyone?” She asked, her voice broken at his story. He shook his head leaning down further.

“Well .... actually it was... the ... The man I worked for made sure I was okay, that I ate, that my bills had been paid and he read everything for me seeing as I hadn’t been to school yet” 

“Wait... how young were you when she died ?” 

“I was seven.... school was never something I had been focusing on and decided to work instead of classes and then....he taught me to read when I got better at my work he set up for me to study and gave me the entry papers and when I got in he supported me in this new pursuit”

“Did he pay for you to attend ?”

“No.... I’m on a scholarship.... I have a sponsor that pays for me to live on campus and for all my classes and books and everything. I was so nervous that I would be so far behind compared to you, to other lords and ladies and then.... I met you and I don’t know, something clicked. I want to be close to you even though I’m scared that the high borns would hate me for not being one of them...” he took a deep breath unsure of what else to say to her.

He felt her hand over the top of his.

“Thank you.... for telling me this I know it is something that must be hard but I appreciate it” she smiled up at him, “and if any of the other lords even thought of doing such things just remind them I can make a target from 100 meters and I keep my bow and arrows in my room.” Her smiled turned playful as she stood again, “now let’s go find Sansa and take a few more photos”

Gendry followed her through the gallery felling so much lighter than before he even found himself smiling to Lords he passed.

The night went on and with Sansa’s influence Gendry found himself nearly always with a flute of the bubbles he had come to enjoy. He had found himself on the dance floor both with Arya a handful of times as well as Sansa and Margaery again. He found each of the women having their own slightly different way of doing to. Sansa was more focused on the people watching them, her smile was for them. Margaery like teasing with and then pulling away and showing off what she could do. While Arya spent the time being close to him, smiling as he made jokes only she could hear. People had walked around the entry night taking photos and flashes going off through the dark room and Gendry was less nervous about being seen with the ladies he found himself surrounded by.

A tapping at the microphone killed the conversation Sansa was having about blue being the best colour for Gendry, which he was happy about. Lord Ned was standing up on the stage smiling nervously at the crowd. 

“Thank you all for being here, for celebrating the life of my best friend Robert Baratheon. It is my greatest honour to stand in for Robert, to help Joffery until he is of age and can take up the mantle but until then I will respect the work Robert put in place in our new freedoms. To Robert.” Ned says raising his glass in a toast as everyone is the crowd toasted loudly, obviously this was not anyone’s second glass. Sansa held her glass to Arya and Gendry, tapping them together before drinking.

People had started to leave and the music changed slightly and a song Gendry didn’t know started to play. Both Sansa and Arya’s faces lite up smiling to Gendry.

“Do you know the Northern Dance?” Asked Arya as Sansa disappeared to find her escort who Gendry had learnt was Joffery Baratheon.

Gendry shook his head and was suddenly disheartened at the fact that Arya was so exciting.

“Follows me I’ll show you.” Arya smiled holding his hand as she pulled him onto the dance floor while only a few other couples smiled stepping out as well.

“You just have to copy me but in the opposite direction, okay?” Arya instructed as she stood in front of him and curtsied to which Gendry bowed. Arya held up her hands and Gendry did the same and moved forward to touch hers but Arya shook her head indicated to the other couples and Gendry noticed how they weren’t touching. He nodded and waited as she stepped to her left as if to circle him but he copied her actions so he was always opposite her in their pretend circle. She got to where Gendry started and dropped her hands so he did the same. She raised her hands again and moved to her right which he copied. She smiled at him and he could feel his heart beating hard, she curtsied again and he froze, catching a glimpse down her dress which made his checks warm and his blood run south.He bowed coping the other men on the dance floor and hoped no one would be paying too much attention to him. She stood and stepped forwards raising her hands to touch his own. They circled again and bowed before Arya stepped into his space holding him close to her like earlier, they moved in a circle, her face close to his chest and her smile lit up her face which caused his heart to speed up. She stopped and stepped away bowing one final time as the room applauded for those few who danced. 

Sansa found them and announced that they should leave and offered for Gendry to stay in the other spare room she has other than wait for another driver to take him to campus. She looked upset all of a sudden grabbing not one but two bottles from the staff who were walking around the rooms. He agreed and followed the girls out to the front where a driver was waiting, the same driver who had taken them and Gendry’s mind started to wonder to if these people would just sit in their cars waiting until the lords that paid them were ready to go somewhere new. 

“Assholes!” Sansa said popping the cork and drinking straight from the bottle, her hair had started to fall out and her makeup was slightly smudged. 

“Who now?” Asked Arya rolling her eyes.

“Men, all of them. They all suck” she whined. 

“Yeah they sure do” Gendry smirked at Arya who returned the playful smile. 

“Not you! You’re a good one but all the others suck” Sansa huffed taking another drink. 

She continued stating how men sucked the entire way back to her place and had only half a bottle left on her way up to her place. Arya had to unlock Sansa’s door while Gendry held up the red head who swayed where she stood. She tried walking through the door but tripped and mumbled a complaint about stupid strappy shoes.

“Do you think you can carry her?” Asked Arya as she took the bottle from her sister.

Gendry nodded sweeping under Sansa’s knees and carrying her, directed by Arya as to where her room was. In the opposite direction of the other rooms he knew off, he carried Sansa through what he thought was a storage space but ended up being her walk in wardrobe. Her room was huge and in mainly pinks and purples, he laid her down on the bed and Sansa kept saying Arya’s name, over and over so Gendry left the sisters. 

He took his jacket off and slung it over a chair as he went out to the patio and up to to the hammock from earlier. He undid his first two buttons and laid down looking at the lights over the city. He couldn’t believe how amazing the night had been. He was buzzing and felt warm all over knowing how happy Arya had been all night, her smile had him smiling like an idiot. 

“I thought you’d be cold out here” said a voice. Arya slowly came up the stairs, now in one of her own tops and the tight pants she had worn on the way over. She had tried to take her hair out and had made a mess of it but it didn’t matter. 

She was beautiful.

“The air is still warm” he smiled as she waked over to him and laid down beside him in the hammock. Her face was pressed against his chest where his shirt was open, she was still so warm and he wondered if he merely thought that it was warm because of all of the drinks he had had.

“Hmm you’re warm” she hummed against him and he lifted his hand to run it through her hair finding some of the pins she had left behind. 

“How’s Sansa?” He asked pressing his check to the top of her head. 

“She’s fine, grumbling about Joffery not dancing with her and spending all night talking to other lords. Father had words with her too about how she needed to forget about Joffery for at least this year and to focus on school” she explained, “You look really good in a suit by the way... even Marg said you looked good” he felt her giggle.

“You look good in that dress too.... and not in it” he said looking down at her. She had turned slightly, her chin now on his chest and their eyes locked.

“Sansa did a good job, she made Margaery’s dress and she made one for Cersi but she didn’t wear it which I think is why she’s so upset” 

Gendry hummed lifting his hand to the side of her face, “I can see why she’s upset then..... did you have a good night?” 

She gave him a soft smile, “yeah it was amazing. You were amazing. Thank you so much for being my escort” 

He could feel his heart thumping and his throat became heavy so he tried to swallow, “it’s okay, I enjoyed it.”

She locked eyes with him again and he realised how close she was to his own face and he felt her hand on the side of his face. He slowly started to sit up getting even closer to her, half expecting her to pull away but she didn’t. Instead she learnt in as well her lips hovering over his own, he could feel her breathe warm against his own lips. He didn’t know if it was the drinks or the fact that she was so close but something gave him the courage to make the connection.

Her lips were warm and soft. Her hand went over his ear and into his hair pulling him closer as she opened her mouth against his. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues met, their tongues danced in the open space. Gendry used his other hand to run over her hip as she dropped one knee and rolled herself against him. He gasped and felt her laugh into their kiss as she pulled away. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that” she said pressing her forehead to his.

“I think I might seeing as I’ve wanted to do it for a while now too” he said running his hand through her hair again collecting the strands that had fallen across her face. 

Gendry smiled and let out a soft laugh as she tried to get out of the hammock by pressing against his chest. He tried to steady her by holding her arms but she still stumbled due to her drinks.

“I think we should probably go to bed” she said and Gendry noticed how red her face was and he wondered how much of it was due to his touching.

He agreed and followed her down stairs and to the room opposite her own before laying in bed and smiling, exited he hadn’t ruined anything by kissing his best friend.


	6. Chapter vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week of exams is stressful yet Arya finds herself drifting towards Gendry, always Gendry

Arya had often caught herself day dreaming about the kiss she had shared with Gendry but Monday morning marked the start of exam prep. Her free class slots had turned into group study sessions as many of the other law students had started meeting at the Great Library within the main building. Arya had her textbook and cases spread out as she took notes from the discussion with everyone else. Gendry wasn’t sat with them and she wondered if his other classes had set up similar study times. 

She made her way back to Gardener Property and spotted him in the study lounge. She smiled to herself, the memory of his lips on hers filled her mind as she moved through the entry way to the seat beside him. He jumped a little as she moved the chair out.

“Oh hi Arya” he said nervously snapping back to the drawing he had in front of him.

“How was your day?” She asked her voice just as nervous as his. How would you bring up to your best friend that you might have feelings for him especially after you kissed him?

“Umm yeah it wasn’t bad, I had a message for C & T that says I need to have four drawings done before tomorrow’s afternoon class so” he gestured to the papers. She nodded and let her eyes run over his work, they had gotten a lot better than the start of the term.

“So I was thinking of trying steaks but I don’t know the best way to cook them.... I was wondering if you’d help?” She asked trying to work a way she would get him alone. 

“Yeah I’ll bring my stuff up to yours and help” he smiled at her. 

Arya felt her heart flutter as she stood and went up to her suite to tidy up quickly before Gendry came in. Arya felt her hands were all clammy and she tried rubbing them on her jeans as she moved around her place. Gendry walked in through their bathroom and smiled at her as he set up his things on her kitchen table. 

“What type of meat have you decided to destroy today” he teased which she let out a strained chuckle.

“Umm well Sansa told me about the marinated pork steaks so I thought I’d try it but then when it got here it didn’t have instructions on how to not cook it properly so I kind of need you for that” she rambled pulling what she needed from her fridge. 

“That sounds good” he smiled slowly talking her through how to cook everything. She surprisingly didn’t burn anything even though she had forgotten about the roast vegetables Gendry had prepared. 

She plated up everything while Gendry cleared away his things, they hardly spoke while moving around the kitchen but knew where the other was at all times. Arya took her first bite and let out a soft moan as how amazing it was. She realised that she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and was much hungrier than she thought. Gendry laughed at her as she took another large mouthful. 

“What?” She asked with food still in her mouth, “I’m hungry and I didn’t ruin it for once” 

“I know. I’m so proud that you didn’t set the smoke alarm off” he laughed softly at her and Arya could feel her face get warm. 

She took a deep breathe before starting, “So ... I um ... I want to talk to you about Saturday night... you kinda didn’t say much yesterday and I know at least for me being hung over is new and Sansa being there didn’t help but umm... “

He reached out to sit his hand on hers, “Arya .... I meant what I said.... I’ve been wanting to kiss you like that for a long time but I don’t know if I’m ready for your world. The Gala was a lot and I just...” he sighed deeply and she felt her heart sink.

“I don’t like that world I’ve had to be involved in, it’s not my fault I’ve been brought up with it” she tried

“I know that, I know you don’t like it but being in school is a lot for me right now and as much as I want to be more than your friend .... it scares me” he said as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

She felt herself nodding at his words. Now that she somewhat understood where he had come from, she could see how being dragged through large rooms among the high society while people he possibly grew up with were handing him glasses of expensive drink and carrying around tiny bites of food was a lot to get use to in not very long. She could see how hard it would have been to hide who he was and probably how alone he felt.

“So friends then” she asked hopefully.

“Of course” he smiled sadly before going back to the food on his plate. 

They talked about class as they ate and about what they would do during the break between semesters. Gendry explained that he would probably go and work for Tobho during the five weeks off.

“Do you think I could meet him? And the others you’ve told me about?” Arya asked pushing her now empty plate to the side.

“Umm yeah I guess so... you won’t be going back to Winterfell ?” He asked.

“Gods no, it’s at least five day drive, father wouldn’t be able to leave the city for that long at the moment and Sansa hates driving ... I don’t think Robb can come down this far either...” she explained.

“Ohh so who will you spend The Winter Solstice with?” Gendry was frowning so hard she thought it must hurt.

“I don’t know, Sansa and I might do something. I don’t really plan things like that. Why what will you do?” She asked.

“Tobho normally gives the boys a week off and Meralith makes these little sugar cookies that we decorate for the kids in our building so I guess I’ll go and join them..... if your family doesn’t have plans, you can join us.” He let his eyebrows return to their normal spot in his face and he seemed nervous to offer.

“Oh I’d like that... whats you gift giving rules?” She searched his face, unsure of how to ask the question she wanted to ask. 

“Oh we don’t normally do gifts, the time off and food sharing is enough... mum and I use to get each other small things like shoes or I made her a hair clip once” he explained and Arya could hear the faint tapping of his feet shuffling under the table.

“Well if it’s food you’ll have to help me, I don’t think I can successfully make something without you coaching me through it.” She teased smiling at him.

“You’re probably right” he breathed out an airy laugh before standing with his plate reaching for hers. 

They cleaned up her kitchen and as the air got colder Gendry retreated to his own suite. Arya paced laps unsure she would be able to sleep. She had been so stupid. After hearing Gendry’s story and knowing what happened to low borns if they ever tried to get with a lord or lady why she had let herself thing he would risk it for her was ridiculous.

She looked at the clock and realised it had been 40 minutes since Gendry left and she was yet to even change. She sat on her bed unable to sleep and was thankful when her phone rang even thought it was Sansa’s name on her screen and not the boy who had plagued her mind. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Answered Arya knowing how rare it was that Sansa actually rang her.

“It’s Joffery. He’s pushed back our engagement party because I insulted his mother with the dress I made her.” Sansa sounded as if she had been crying which was probably true seeing as she was upset the entire day before too.

“He’s just being a dick for the sake of it, he won’t really push the party back he’s just saying he will” 

“Nooo! Even his mother has agreed that it was embarrassing to have the gown in her home and she doesn’t see her son marrying someone contempt with embarrassing them. I should never have made her a gown without asking her, I didn’t even know if it was the right fit or if she liked that style of dress I just assumed that she would and I made it all so much worse. I’m not even properly engaged he hates me!” Sansa was sniffling and gross sounding. 

“He’s just a stupid boy Sansa” Arya nearly yelled cutting off her sister.

“He’s going to be my husband Arya you can’t call him names like you do” 

“Sansa I’m trying to help you but if you don’t want to hear what I have to say then why did you call me?” Arya snapped sick of hearing her sister.

“I don’t know! I can’t call father he would be so disappointed in me-“

“No he won’t. He knows how Cersi is and how cruel she was with Robert.” Arya told her not letting Sansa continuing to put herself down, “you gave your future mother in law a piece of your amazing work and if she wants to be rude and mean to you after you put so much hard work into it then she can get ... stuffed” 

Arya could hear Sansa huffing as if to calm herself down. 

“Thanks Arya....” she said seeming calmer already, “I’ll let you get some sleep now. Your first mid-year exams can be stressful” 

Sansa was right. Not that Arya was going to tell her that. 

She hardly saw Gendry during their frees apart from Wednesday morning when he came in and baked muesli which smelt amazing before cutting up fresh berries and adding it with a sweet yogurt. Arya was poking fun at him while he stressed about being able to remember which prays went with which Gods. 

“Well I never cared for any of them before, I still don’t but apparently they’re super important” he exclaimed.

Arya tried to keep her giggle quiet, she could remember when they had first gone over the material. She had gone through all the old Gods and even the seven which Sansa had started to appreciate seeing as their mother also followed that faith. Gendry had taken notes from her talking about her family’s beliefs like it was class. She felt like her words matter and as she got to the end of her knowledge she dragged it out. The look Gendry gave her as he hung onto every word and she revelled in the way his eyes barely left her face. 

They made their way to class and took their regular seats. Davos has written up on the board all the largest points from each unit and what they were most likely to have in their mid year exams. 

He explained what they should expect from the exam set up and how it would be set out, the timetables would be posted in each builds message board. He walked around the class giving everyone points from the last tests they had and what they would need to study. Davos told Gendry to stick by Arya to get more notes on faith and then returned the statement telling Arya to get notes from Gendry to better understand the effects different Lords have on their subjects. Arya tried to hide her face which she was sure was already red as Gendry looked at her proud of himself. 

He walked her through to the practice yards saying that after class he would help her study.

“I’ll watch you get your ass kicked and give you notes later princess” he teased before pulling away and going inside. 

She put her things away and got changed before warming herself up as Brack told her how El had hooked up with some serving boy at The Gala and had bragged about it when they cooled down last class. Arya frowned at him as he continued repeating what had been said, how El couldn’t even tell who the boy was, couldn’t tell how old he was and didn’t care. 

“I don’t think she just kissed him, have you seen the clothes she wears sometimes...” Brack tried.

“Her clothes don’t matter, why does it matter if she just kissed him or did more. It doesn’t mean she can’t knock you on your ass now” Arya snapped as they sat to stretch. 

“Yeah I know but... you know. She’s a high born and she doesn’t even know what family he’s from. He could have just been a no body” he explained and at that minute Arya understood a bit more about how much stress the idea of just going to The Gala had put on Gendry. Not that she cared about who was high born or not but the people Gendry had grown up working for had looked down at him for his position in life. She wished he had told her sooner so she wouldn’t have asked him to do such things but understood why he had kept it a secret to, she quietly wondered how many other people knew.

Syrio called the class’ attention and explained that this week they were to practice with as many people as they could. Their exam is would be graded by how long they survives in the ‘ring’ as such. They broke into pairs and sparred, Arya knocked a few boys to the ground and found herself looking up to the balcony at the top of Gardener Property and saw Gendry watching her. 

She decided to give him a show when she pared up with El. She waited looking down at her feet as she got into position, giving El the false confidence of having the first attack. Arya snapped her head forward, lifting her sparring sword and blocking the attack to her head before spinning around to the side. She smirked at El who mirrored her smile before attacking again and Arya skirted around El, using her blocks to move away. El swept her foot out as if to trip Arya but she gave a jump and rolled away before standing up and knocking the incoming blow. She finally attacked stepping into El’s space like she had done while dancing with Gendry. Arya stepped forward planted her foot between El’s while knocking her blade away and brought her own to El’s throat. El bowed out and Arya moved onto the next student. She flicked her eyes up to Gendry and saw he wasn’t there. Her heart sunk a little and she brought her attention back to the boy in front of her. 

She made her way upstairs and straight through to the bathroom sticking her head through to Gendry’s to find out what homework he was working on and if she could do so with him. She found him hunched over ‘The Wars of the First Men and The Children’ painstakingly taking notes, he looked up as she shut the door.  
She looked at his eyes and thought they were such a pretty blue and she had come to love them which made her heart flutter. Her eyes ran over his face and exposed shoulders, she could remember the way they had felt at the Gala, he was stronger than she thought his muscles incredibly defined and she imagined that working for Tobho would do that. 

“I watched you knock that blonde kid to the ground” Gendry said suddenly and Arya wasn’t sure how long she had been staring at him.

“Oh yeah, umm Clatton Yronwood thinks just because he’s tall he doesn’t have to do much but Syrio showed me a few way to use his height and strength against him” 

“Do you know only know how to do so without a sword ? What happens if you lose it or it breaks?” Gendry asked and she wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Syrio showed us a few things for if we find ourselves bladeless but I doubt Needle will break” Arya wondered if had things be different would Gendry have made her blade rather than the Winterfell weapons smith.

“Show me” he asked, his smile picking up in one corner, “or do you think that Clatton whoever lets you win because he knows your last name” 

“No I don’t think that” Arya frowned putting her hands on her hips, “plus I don’t want to hurt you” 

“You won’t Princess. It’s going to take more than fancy footwork to knock me down” his smiled turned into the playful one Arya hadn’t seen in weeks.

He stood and pushed the table further into his kitchen as if to make more space.

“I don’t know if you’ve thought it through” she said stretching her legs apart and moving from side to side like a wolf about to pounce.

“Oh I have” he smirked at her.

“Really? What else have you thought about doing with me?” She asked and watched as Gendry wars went pink which made her giggle. Just like everyone else she had gone up against, he lunged when he thought she wasn’t ready but she was. Ducking under his right arm and bring her knee to meet his thigh. The ‘ooof’ that came from Gendry as he passed her and tripped into his lounge. 

“That was dirty Stark” he huffed at her as she spun around giving him a huge smile.

“Thought you had thought this all through Bull Boy?” She teased and like the charging bull he had become, he charged hugging her hips to lift her up, a move she had seen on the sport which she couldn’t remember the name of, that Gendry made her watch. Once he had her, in what he thought was pinned to the rug, she squeezed her legs around his waist and flipped them, the thunk of his head made her look to his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and the pressure made him lift a hand to the back of his head which Arya used to get out of his grasp before pushing off his steel like chest to stand up. 

“That all you got?” She giggled standing between his legs as he rubbed the pack of his head before leaning on his elbow.

“Maybe? Do you give up?” He asked opening one eye to grin widely at her.

“Me? You’re the one already hurt” she exclaimed.

“I’m not actually I just .... I was seeing stars for a second” he told her as he started to get up.

“Let me get you some ice” Arya moves through to his kitchen and opened his freezer to find an ice pack. She handed it over to Gendry while telling him to sit down so she could make sure he was okay.

“I told you you’d get hurt” she said finding a bump on the back of his head which made him wince.

“Yeah but I wanted to prove I wasn’t just a stupid boy” he said softly. 

Arya frowned at him as he looked away from her gaze, “I heard you last night on the phone”

“Oh Gendry that wasn’t about you, Sansa rang me to complain about Joffery, more in-laws trouble” she reached out and turned his head towards her, “you are a stupid boy but not like him and I wouldn’t ring Sansa and tell her, I’d just say it to your face” 

He gave her a small smile, “I’m sorry for not ... being ... I don’t know ... I like what we have and part of me does want more but I can’t ... I know what happens to boys like me who go after girls like you” 

“There are no girls like me” Arya cut in which made his smile grow. 

“You’re right but your father is Governor and he knows my station so if anything ever happened between us I could get in a lot of trouble” 

Arya tried to imagine what her father would do to Gendry if he found out she liked him as much as she did. He let her do a lot of things girls didn’t normally do, he would probably tell her that if she really liked him then it was fine. Her classmates on the other hand would talk and before she knew it everyone would know who he was and what his situation was which he definitely wouldn’t be ready for. She looked over his face, his cheeks and chin had a shadow of dark hair and it was slightly prickly under her fingers that remained on his skin. His eye were raking over her own features and before she could stop herself she was running her hand through his hair which was softer then she expected. Gendry had turned his head into her hand and smiled as he closed his eyes. 

Arya remembered what he had just done, she gently ran her fingers around to the back of his head where she could feel the bump.

“Sorry” she chuckled and she could feel him laugh too as he lifted his hand to touch hers.

“So am I” he smiled,”My head really hurts you know” 

The rest of the semester was a blur of studying and practice exams before finally sitting their exams. It was their last day and neither Gendry nor Arya had an actual exam so instead they found themselves in the games room that they had rarely used before. 

Arya was half teaching Gendry how to play pool and half practicing the stupidly flashy moves Jon and Robb has used against her. 

“I don’t know how but your cheating” Gendry told her after she pocketed another ball. Arya turned and chuckled at him while re-chalking her pole before aiming again. She smiled up at him and twisted herself so the pole was behind her back and hit the white ball perfectly which got her a scowl from Gendry.

“I’m not, I promise I’m not” she exclaimed as he failed again to pocket another ball. 

She learnt over the table, lining the white ball up with one of her last two balls. She looked up at Gendry who was she standing opposite her and staring her down. She gave him a smile and he bent over locking eyes with her over her pool cue. 

“Make it without looking, I dare you” he teased.

She gave him a teasing smile before closing her eyes and hitting where the ball should have been. Her eyes sprung open and found Gendry holding the white ball. His smile was huge and before Arya could curse him he ran around behind the couch laughing that her arms were too short. She jumped over the couch using the back to lever herself and watched his eyes widened obviously not expecting her to do that. He spun around out of her grasp and stood on his tip toes holding the ball above him head.

“Ahaha now you can’t reach it” he smiled using one arm to hold her away from him. 

“I will climb you like a tree to get that ball, don’t make me do it” she half tease half meant and he looked down as a wave of want washed over her. Arya pushes herself into the tallest she could manage and brought her face to Gendry’s chin. He looked down and seemed to bring his face closer to Arya’s, his eyes fluttered shut but with the distraction Arya reached and grabbed the ball.

“Ha!” She yelled triumphantly turning away from him to go back to the table. Gendry stomped back to stand across from her, his lip between his teeth and his checks punk. She easily won and as a few other students came in from their last exam Arya left the pool table reluctantly.

“Want to go to the cafe?” Asked Gendry who had started to leave the room.

Arya nodded and followed him out. The air was colder but still warmer than a Northern summer, Gendry had light blue jeans and a tight black shirt that hugged his shoulders and arms. Arya wished she had the courage to reach out and give his plumb ass a squeeze but she knew he didn’t like anyone to think anything was happening, which there wasn’t. 

They had talked more about it and Arya had promised to not to say anything about it anymore.... she also knew how amazing it had felt to kiss Gendry. They still spend most of the day being friends who ran together in the mornings and studied together during most of their free time. As soon as they were alone Arya felt herself drifting closer and closer to him and touching him anywhere she knew he felt comfortable. Whether it was a hand on his arm or bumping his hips with hers or laying with her feet in his lap while they watched tv. At the end of each night Arya felt like the hardest thing to do was pull herself away from Gendry, she often contemplated falling asleep in his arm but much like the first time that had happened waking up without him would be a disappointment.

Some nights she wished she could call Sansa and ask her what to do and how to make it easier, to be enough for him but Sansa would never understand. Arya had thought about asking El but her time spent with boys and girls mostly ended in things Arya didn’t think she was ready for.

They made their way to the cafe and found a lot less people then last week, no one sat with textbooks and it was louder than ever. Gendry found a table out in the gardens where the vines that huge off the brick walls was nearly devoid on leaves yet the orange leaf litter was everywhere.

“It’s so weird that the trees change colour so fast, in The North most stay green and the few that do change take so long they don’t even lose all their leaves.” Arya said looking around.

“I’d never noticed before, there was never a lot of trees on my street or even any of the streets I walked” Gendry explained as a waiter came out with their hot chocolates, he immediately moved his marshmallow to Arya’s saucer. She smiled at him which he didn’t seem to catch, she never told him to do it but he had been so amused by how excited she had gotten when the first time their ordered the drinks a marshmallow appeared on the side. 

“Do you think you’ll go stay with Sansa next week or have to signed up to stay in campus” Gendry asked taking a sip on his drink.

“I signed on to stay, I think two nights with Sansa and I’d hot wire a car to get away from her” Arya told him, “what about you?”

“I don’t have another place to go so I’m staying, I think Pod is too but I don’t know if anyone else is staying” 

Arya smiled, “of course Pod is staying, he can’t get enough of this place” 

Gendry chuckled into his cup, “it does seem that way” 

“I was thinking of getting a yule tree or something for my suite” Arya started tapping her fingers against her cup, “do you have any or know of anywhere I could find one?”

“I don’t know, I never got one myself... Meralith did though. I can ask her to show you where she normally goes” 

Arya lite up excited to meet a friend of Gendry’s, “yeah I’d like that. Will you get something as well?” 

“I normally get a candle for mum but.... I’m not good with growing things” he muttered, “much better with metal or keeping a fire in the fire place” 

“Well we don’t have a fireplace” Arya giggled.

“I know that” he snapped before returning to his drink.

Arya and Gendry spent the weekend like this, teasing each other over stupid stuff. Gendry had gotten kind of better at pool and as Gardener Property cleared out Arya found Gendry much more open. He talked louder, nearly always carried a drink, he moved more freely and with only Pod and Arya in the building he seemed far more comfortable talking with a relaxed accent which at first sounded off compared to what Arya had gotten used to. 

“De’ya mean ta tell me that you ‘ave giant trees, in ya ‘ouse?” He asked one night while the three of them sat at Gendry’s kitchen table. Gendry had cooked dinner and they were sitting drinking, a large cup with the remains of all of their drinks and the deck of cards forgotten at the end of the table.

“Winterfell castle is a large building and the main living space is really tall so my father and brothers would go find the fullest tree and dig it up before planting it in a giant pit” Arya explained but Gendry still didn’t seem to understand.

“Bu’ why?” He asked leaning on the table in a slump.

“To decorate? It’s not a Yule tree but a bigger pine” Arya tried again, “a lot of people come and see father at home during the celebrations so mother always wanted it to be showy so she could bring people in and they would be so impressed” 

“She sounds like a bitch” Gendry said with his mouth turning up at one side.

“She’s not.... she’s just a lot. Imagine Sansa but with more stick up her ass. It’s where Sansa gets it from” Arya laughs.

“I don’ think I would like ‘er” Gendry grumbles

“Not many people like the Tullys and Catelyn Stark is a Tully through and through” Pod buts in.

Arya nods and points her bottle to Pod like an old lord tipping his hat. 

“Wha’ about ya brothers ?” Gendry was fiddling with the label of his bottle. 

“What about them?” Arya frowned at him.

“Well Sansa is a mini version of ya mum an you seem like ya da, Bran an Rickon are just kids but you ‘ave older brothers right?” Gendry poked around and Arya was surprised he had even remembered. 

“I mean Robb looks like a male Sansa but his personality is just like father. He’s a lawyer too and finished school last year.” Arya stood to get them each new drinks which Pod rejected standing saying how he needed to go to bed and had a new book collection scheduled in the morning. Gendry thanked Arya for the drink after walking Pod to the door didn’t make it back to the kitchen instead insisted that Arya join him on the couch. She wasn’t sure if it was the drink that had given her courage or if it was just the pull she felt towards Gendry but she sat right beside him. Her legs sung over his lap which he then wrapped his free hand around to keep them there 

“Wha’ about your other brother?” Gendry asked. 

Arya looked down at her hands and bottle in her lap, “Well... Jon is a Snow, he’s my brother and I love him but mother and Sansa find it hard to have him around.” 

Gendry nodded seeming to understanding what the name Snow meant and the shame that it would bring some families. 

“Does he look like you an ya dad or his ma?” 

“His face falls into a frown like father’s does and his eyes are grey like ours but his hair is black and has curls at the end” Arya smiled.

“He’s the one who got you Needle right?” 

She didn’t exactly know when she had apparently told him all this but her heart fluttered knowing he had taken all this information in. He may not have known much about her family or her home but he had seemed to fit so well into her life. 

Arya and Gendry kept taking all night, talking about Nymeria and the hiking and bike tracks she regularly went down. She told him about where she trained, who helped her back in Winterfell who she was friends with. Arya didn’t understand why he kept asking her all about her home but as her drinks gradually disappeared and Gendry replaced them she felt herself becoming sadder and sadder. She had a tear roll down and Gendry had lent forward to run his thumb across her check to get rid of the tear. 

“Thanks” she mumbled. 

“Sorry I shouldn’ ‘ave pushed” he said shaking his head. 

Arya wiped her sleeve across her nose trying to get her tears and the little snot bubble before Gendry saw it, “No it’s okay. I just... I spent so long not talking about them because I didn’t want anyone to know who I was and I just realise how much I miss them. How much we do together around this holiday and how odd it will be to have not even a third of us together” 

“We’ll be together” Gendry mumbled and a split second later his eyes went wide and he dropped his head. Arya wondered if he had meant to say the words out loud. 

“We will” she gave him a small smile and he looked up at her. Arya wanted to reach out and touch him, hug him, pull him in even closer and tell him that he was closer than most of her family and her had ever been and she didn’t want him to ever leave her. 

“I think it’s time to sleep” Gendry said as he tried to hold back a yawn but still stretched his arms above his head, Arya watched as the muscles in his arms flexed and moved. Arya agreed and dropped her feet to the floor talking to Gendry as he stumbled into his bedroom and she reluctantly moved back into her own suite. She dreamt of Gendry and her in Winterfell, in the snow and in the Gods wood. Arya woke reaching out for the boy she knew wasn’t there and was disappointed to learn it had in fact all been a dream. 

She got up and made herself a coffee before going outside, her head felt a little fuzzy and she cursed for not cutting herself off when Pod left last night. It was far earlier than normal and she went down to the practice year to used one of the practice swords on the test dummy trying to wake herself up. She got a few good hits in and a little bit of her frustration out before a voice startled her.

“Why did Jon give you Needle if all you wanted was a stick?” She turned and found her father standing there, his hands behind his back, he was in a dark grey suit. She noticed the wolf heads on his shirt and cuff links which made her smile.

“What are you doing here?” She asked putting her sword to the side and make way towards him. 

“I have a meeting here that Robb couldn’t make but I wanted to come early to see you” he said wrapping his arms around her and held her for a second longer than normal.

“Robb?” 

“Yes, he was suppose to come down to finish off a few deals and other loose ends but he got caught up in Riverrun” Ned explained, “he wanted to surprise you but I think I’ve ruined that now”

“Well we can have breakfast or lunch depending on how long your meeting is” she asked stepping back to look up to her father, she realised that he wasn’t quite as tall as Gendry, not having really understood how tall he was.

“I’ll come and find you when it’s done... that boy who came with us on your birthday... what’s his name again?” Ned asked.

“Gendry? Why?” She felt herself frown at her father.

“Well if he’s still on campus would he like to join us?” Arya felt taken back, Gendry had been so sure her father knew about his situation but never had any of Arya’s old low born friends ever been invited to eat with them.

“Umm I’ll find out if he’s busy before I see you” she gave him a small smile and watched as he turned towards the main building. Arya walked back in and up to her suite wondering if Gendry would be awake yet. She made herself another coffee and a knock at her bathroom startled her, Gendry slowly opened her door and peaked his head in.

“Hey...” he said and half stumbled through the doorways before looking around, “I heard you get up and you came back so soon I thought maybe ... I thought you might be with someone” he walked forward before stepping back and leaning against her table.

“My father was on campus, he had a meeting and asked if we would like to go for breakfast or lunch depending on how late his meeting goes” she rambled as Gendry’s face fell.

“We? Your father asked me to join you?” His voice was soft and was probably a mix of his emotions and the fact that he hadn’t been awake for very long.

“Yes he did. Asked for you by name and all” she tried to ease his nerves but it seemed to make it worse.

“Oh ... do you know at all what it would be about?” He asked and Arya shook her head. She turned back to her kettle and offered him a cup which he declined for the first time ever.

“No coffee? Are you feeling okay?” She teased.

“I’m just... nervous ? I don’t have much to do with high borns and I just... how do you have breakfast with your father?” He took a seat and looked a little pale.

“Well you put the food in your mouth, chew it and swallow and when there’s no food in your mouth you ask questions and smile” Arya sat opposite him taking his hand, “just like we do.”

Gendry looked up her frowning but his colour was back, “I can do that” 

“Yes I watch you eat a five stack of pancakes every tim-”

“Every time you don’t burn them” Gendry smiled finally and Arya felt her heart lighten.

Seeing him upset made her nearly just as upset, unsure of how to make it better for him. They didn’t run, instead Arya showered and washed her hair taking a little longer than she should to get the knots out and before long she round herself standing in her bedroom drying it while Gendry showered. His stress had rubbed off on her, she had pulled out three different outfits and still wasn’t sure which to wear. She decided on high waisted grey pants that flared at her ankles paired with a light blue shirt and white sneakers with her hair in a half up do. She had put her few things into a backpack cruising her clothes for not having pockets. She was straightening her hair that remained down when Gendry walked in wearing light grey pants and a dark blue shirt and she chuckled at the realisation they nearly matched. 

“What? Not enough? Should I get a tie?” He had taken a step away before Arya could get a word out.

“No no, it’s not that. You look good” she smiled and he sighed obviously still incredibly nervous.

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah but I haven’t gotten a text or anything yet so we have time” Arya smiled. 

Gendry sat down beside her on the small couch in her bedroom and watched her straighten the last of her hair, struggling to get the back of her head right.

“Do you ... need help?” He asked 

“As long as you don’t burn me” Arya joked and Gendry’s eyes went wide and clearly unsure of what she meant. 

“it’s fine it’s just hot is all so be careful. Sansa has burnt the tops of my ears before and I’ve done around my ears. Just pull it straight don’t flick it or anything” she explained before turning her back to him.

He turned lifting his leg so she was between his thighs before running his fingers through her hair, picking up some and squeezing the straightener down it. Gendry worked over the last and even re-did parts he mumbled didn’t look right which Arya laughed at.

“It’s not dissimilar to working metal. It’s just a hot tool rather than hot materials” he said handing her the tool to turn off. 

Arya stood and looked over herself and was happy, especially when she noticed Gendry looking at her behind. She bent over her bed to reach her phone sneaking a look in the mirror and watched as Gendry bit his lip. 

“My father says he’s finishing up now so if we go down stairs we should basically meet him” Arya said before turning and giving Gendry enough time to pretend he wasn’t enjoying the view. 

It wasn’t long before they found themselves being driven into the city. Arya and her father were talking about water dancing, while Gendry sat and watched out the window as the buildings got smaller and then larger again. The car pulled up in front of a large dark stone like building and the driver informed them that he would need to park away and to be called as they left. Ned walked them inside and was stopped by a slim dark hair woman.

“Good morning and Welcome to Dragon’s Perch is it just the three of you today?” She asked which Ned confirmed. They were taken through to a large table and they were handed both a breakfast and a lunch menu before being told that if they needed anything, Vaerylea would be their server. Arya quickly looked through the menu and knew she had already decided before looking over to Gendry who’s face was so uncertain he looked pained and in any other situation she would laugh at him but instead leaned over as Ned excused himself to take a phone call.

“You okay?” She asked and Gendry looked up at her, his eyes shifting between the menu and her.

“I don’t even understand what this is saying?” he complained.

“Oh they’re written in Valyrian sorry I should have known, that’s a stack of pancakes, that’s ...” Arya continued running through the menu and watched Gendry’s face at each item. He seemed to ease especially when she explained how she remembered the words having never really learned the entire language. 

Ned came back to the table and said that coffees would be at the table soon and apologised for having to take the call. Their coffees came and Vaerylea took their orders for food all while giving Gendry a look Arya really didn’t appreciate. Gendry didn’t seem to notice but once the woman left the table Ned told Arya she was being rude.

The food was really good and about half way through their food Gendry seemed to relax and talked freely. Ned and Gendry lost Arya as they talked about engineering and trading imports. Arya fiddled with the left over strawberries she didn’t want and Gendry smiled reaching over mid-sentence to grab one before continuing. Ned gave Arya a look of confusion but Gendry ignored it snatching the last two strawberries.

Ned finished his coffee before asking Gendry another question, “What campus are you thinking about for next year? The North offers a land plot for your final so if you’re interested in large scale designs it’s a good option. If small scale items is more your style the Riverlands gives you a large range of materials and methods to learn and play with”

“I haven’t given it much thought really... I don’t hate the Crownlands campus but I haven’t had the opportunity to travel before so it would be nice to go somewhere else” Gendry mumbled poking at the spinach left on his plate. 

“Well if you have questions about the other campuses the little birds offices have more information” Ned smiled but it quickly dropped as his phone rang again and the look he had seeing the contact name on his screen made even Arya frown with concern. 

“I’m sorry I need to take this” he said standing again to walk away.

“See it’s not that bad” Arya says to Gendry who chuckled lightly.

“No, it’s nice which is different for high borns but you are usually really nice too so maybe I’ve only dealt with shity people” Gendry huffs, “no matter what I’ll be happy when we get home and I don’t have to see another face” Arya flinched as if she had been hit and Gendry reached out to touch her arm, “I didn’t mean you, I could look at you all day long” 

She gave him a smile as her father came back over, “I’ve already called the driver and paid so useless you’d like to get anything from the display we can go wait outside” 

They passed the display and as much as Arya would have like to get one of the chocolate brownie slices it was $12 and Gendry’s was probably better anyway. Outside Gendry shivered and muttered about bringing a jacket which Ned laughed at saying with was nothing compared to home. 

“But it’s even rainin!” Complained Gendry gesturing to the slow rain fall that had tried to set in but had been patchy all day.

“This is nothing you know. If you go to the Stormlands it does nearly nothing but rain and storm and the Riverlands is always wet and muddy” Ned tried explaining how different each of the kingdoms were and Arya zoneD out. Watching two of the most important men in her life speaking with such interest she felt odd, nervous in the hope they would continue getting along. Gendry had been so nervous and didn’t think he would do well with her family but he seemed to get alone with her father which proved him wrong. A car that pulled in skidded in the slick road and Ned stuck his arm out to pull her and Gendry back.

“The rain on a warm road in one of the most dangerous conditions you know. It’s better to just rain but this weather doesn’t know what it wants to do” he said moving his hand from Gendry’s shoulder to Arya as if to make sure she was okay.

Their driver then pulled up and apologised for keeping them waiting. Ned stopped him, saying it wasn’t his doing and that it wasn’t an issue. Gendry and Arya sat in the back again and Ned spoke to the driver about the weather and how no one in the capital really knew how to drive. 

They arrived at the campus as the rain started again which caused Arya and Gendry to run to the patio at the back of Gardener Property. 

“Can’t believe on the one day I straightened my hair it decided to rain” Arya pouted.

“You mean I straightened it” Gendry teased pulling at the ends of her hair that had started to curl. 

“Yeah you did” she smiled shaking her hair with water droplets coming off spraying Gendry shirt. He chuckled and did the same getting water back on Arya’s face. His hair which was the longest Arya had ever seen was stuck to his face and he moved it out of his eyes as they moved inside.

They moved to upstairs and when they got to their doors Arya realised something, “oh I left my bag with my keys in the car, can I borrow your phone?” 

Gendry frowned but passed it over and watched Arya punch in her father’s number.

“Hello, Lord Eddard Stark” he answered.

“Hi father, I left my things on the back seat do you mind bringing it back?” She asked and heard her father huff.

“Of course, we’ll have to do a block but if this rain lets up do you mind coming out the front?” He asked.

“Yeah of course” she said smiling to Gendry, “They’re coming back around, do you mind coming back down stairs or do you have somewhere else to be?” 

“Yeah I can come back down with you” he said giving her his arm in a joke escort way. 

Arya giggles at him but took it anyway, “oh mister Gendry you do flatter me so”

“Anything for you m’lady” he teased. 

Arya pulled up her pants from the thigh as if it was her dress from The Gala kicking her legs out playfully to draw out their decent. They only got down two flights before Gendry groaned, picking her up and carrying her down.

“Heeyyy put me down!” Arya laughed smacking his chest.

“Never!” Gendry laughed taking two steps at a time quickly making it down to the ground floor. 

He dropped her to her feet holding her hips to steady her as she stumbled a little, putting her hands in his chest. He smiled down at her and Arya felt stuck in his hands, she could feel the heat from him being so close. Her shirt had come up a little and she could feel his finger on her skin which he seemed to notice at the same time as he smiled wider and rubbed her waist. Arya felt herself leaning into him and slowly lifted her hands up to his shoulders where they found a way to interlock across the back of his neck. He was leaning down and Arya could feel her heart beating so fast she thought it would come out of her chest as he had slowly started lifting her. Her mind had gone blank as she let her eyes fluttered shut but the sound of metal on metal threw them apart. 

Arya’s eyes shot wide open and she was was out in the rain with Gendry in tow. The sight of the Stark’s black car with a large crumble in the passenger side, half of the front door and most of the back was compressed in with scrapes of red and white paint. A red van was off to the side of the road, the driver half way through the front windscreen and the sight of her father was too much. 

Arya screamed as she ran towards the car not caring if there was still traffic. 

It was three hours after she ran out into the rain that Sansa found Arya in the hospital. Gendry was sitting beside her and spoke to Sansa probably catching her up with how things were going but Arya didn’t hear it. She was focused on the water bottle in her hand, running her thumb over the creasing from top to bottom before starting again.

“Well have you called mother yet?” Sansa snapped hitting the bottle from Arya’s hands making her look up.

“I don’t have my phone and the computer system only have the law firms number in the system” Arya heard her voice but didn’t think about the words coming out. 

Sansa rolled her eyes and stormed away as Gendry placed his hand on Arya’s arm.

“She should have been the one who was there, I don’t know how to deal with any of these things” Arya mumbled. 

Gendry shook his head leaning down to catch her eye, “You did well with all this. Those people who saw it happen already had an ambulance on the way and the door was jammed shut so there was no way you could have gotten him out. Plus you’re five foot nothing” 

“I’m 5’1” She mumbled looking up finally.

Gendry smiled moving his hand to her back, “exactly five nothing”

Arya picked up the water bottle and sat up straight as Sansa came back.

“Mother knows now and is worried but I told her to not worry about getting down here because I found his doctor and he said that other than a broken wrist and fractured rib father will be okay but he’s under at the moment for observations” Sansa announced.

Arya took in a deep breath, “He’ll be okay?” 

“Well yes, that’s what I just said. The other driver hit a patch in the road and aqua planned before hitting father but he didn’t have his seat belt on and nearly ended up in father’s lap” Sansa said before sitting down with a huff, “I’m sorry you saw that but mother wanted me to remind you to find a new doctor for yourself as your annual is coming up”

Arya groaned at the idea of finding a doctor right now especially knowing she needed to get her IUD checked soon. Before she could give it much thought a nurse came out of her father’s room and turned to the girls.

“Are you the children?” She asked indicating to all three of them sitting together.

“Yes” Arya said looking over to Sansa and raised her eyebrows as if to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

“Wonderful. So it looks as if Lord Stark is going to make a full recovery. His ribs will be bruised and sore but they will heal in time. His wrist should be in a plaster by now and he’ll be awake shortly if you would like to wait inside.” She read through a few other things he might find sore but over all he was lucky. 

The three of them moved inside the large room, Arya found herself moving to her fathers side and looking over his face. A cut was above his eyebrow and he looked as if he had a black eye but he was alive, breathing as another nurse wrapped wet looking white cloth around his hand.

They sat in silence, Sansa on one side with Arya on the other and Gendry was on small couch on the far wall. It was a little while longer before Ned’s eyes fluttered open, he groaned and started to lift his head before Sansa stood with her hands over him nearly ordering him to stay laying down and letting him know he was in the hospital.

“You’ve been in an accident but you’re going to be okay. Mother already knows, so does Robb, Arya and Gendry are here” she said trying to get all of the information out in a short amount of time.

Their father looked around before lifting his hand and frowning, “am I suppose to ask everyone in my office to sign this?” 

Arya huffed out a laugh and Sansa pulled a pen out of her large bag they had gotten her, “no way, Arya and I are doing it first”

Ned was obviously feeling fine as he requested odd drawings on his cast. A nurse had come in to give him a run down but Sansa told her she had already done so and would be more helpful if she brought back more markers. Arya told off her sister as the door shut, telling her she can’t be so rude to people who are just trying to help. When the nurse came back with a few different coloured markers as requested Arya slapped her sister’s arm to which she rolled her eyes and reluctantly apologised to the nurse who gave a small smile before leaving again. 

It was late in the afternoon before Ned was aloud to leave, his once white cast now had a green tree, a purple direwolf head, a pink fish and orange leaves all over it with Sansa’s beautiful signature and Arya’s tight scrawl in the underside. Ned has asked Gendry to draw something as well but the look Sansa gave him made him come up with a mumble about there not being any room. Ned rolled his eyes at them and said neither of his girls were overly artsy and Gendry was most likely the best drawer in the room and he wouldn’t be getting up until he got a drawing from Gendry. Arya watched as Gendry picked up a grey marker and started drawing two straight lines on what would be inside of her father’s arm, Gendry sat lower and closer and when he sat up a blade which wasn’t dissimilar to Ice was there, Gendry mumbled something about knowing about the Valyrian steel blade their family had which made even Sansa smile.

Sansa insisted on being in the car with her father on the way to his place saying she would stay in the spare room for the first night and Pod was standing out the front with his driver waiting to take Arya and Gendry back to campus. 

“I pulled a few strings and got this too” Pod said after greeting them and pulling out Arya’s backpack. The reason her father had been in that spot, the reason he had been hurt. She stayed silent until she was standing in front of her door and Gendry was rubbing her arms trying to comfort her.

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked as they walked into her suite.

“I don’t know” she mumbled before walking straight through and laying on the bed. 

“Do you want a hot chocolate or something to eat? You haven’t really eaten since this morning” he said laying down besides her.

“I don’t feel like anything” she signed.

“Okay... do you want me to stay?” He asked sounding unsure but turning his head towards her.

“I think so, I think I might fall apart if I’m alone” she confessed looking up at him.

“Well let me go change and if your comfortable I can.... I can stay the night on your couch or out in the lounge or”

“Or you could stay here... in my bed... if you’re comfortable” she finished.

Gendry gave her a shy smile she hadn’t seen much off before pushing off her bed and walking away. Arya quickly sat up then slid off her bed and began digging through her trunk, finally finding a pair of pyjama pants with wolves on them and then searched for the matching top. Gendry came back in wearing loose pants and a tank with ‘adv-ent-ure’ broken into three lines, he gave her a smile before asking which side of the bed she wanted.

“Oh I don’t mind really” she smiled before awkwardly pulling her pyjama top on and tried to take her other shirt off underneath but struggled. 

“Do you want me to leave the room? Or I can just hold a pillow over my face until you’re dressed” he asked picking up the square yellow cushion with a stag on it.

“Oh umm yeah if you don’t mind” she answered.

He pushed the pillow to his face and she quickly took off both tops and pulling on her the one she was going to sleep in. She told him she was dressed before turning the lights off and slipped into her bed beside him. 

“Thanks for this” Arya’s eyes had begun to adjust to the low light and she could make out his face on the pillow. 

“That’s okay. It was hard seeing all that myself I can’t imagine what was running through your head” he said lifting an arm up to above his head before he stretched and gave a soft groan, “your bed is softer than mine, I never really paid attention before”

Arya giggled, “yeah I sleep like a loon so father organised a super soft mattress so I wouldn’t be sore when I woke up no matter how I sleep” 

“Are you gonna hit me in your sleep?” Gendry chuckled.

“I don’t know, Sansa use to say I hit her in my sleep but I never believed her because she was alway trying to get me in trouble” Arya hadn’t shared a bed with Sansa in years since her childhood bedroom had been renovated. 

“Great so I’ll be your test dummy?” Gendry had lifted his hand to fluff the pillow below him, “do you want to talk about any of it?”

“I don’t know if I want to think about it until I see father again and know he’s okay” she huffed lowering her voice, “it’s my fault”

Gendry shuffled to his side, “no it’s not. How would it be?” 

“I left my things in the car, if I hadn’t they wouldn’t be on that road” she mumbled and felt Gendry’s hand on the side of her face. 

“You weren’t driving the van, you didn’t hit the wet patch, you didn’t lose control of your car” he rubbed his thumb over her check and got one of the tears Arya didn’t realise had fallen.

She lifted her own hand to his and felt the warm of it, “thank you” 

“Any time” he smiled, his teeth reflective in the low lights of the room. 

They talked about the holidays Gendry kept every conversation light and it was a lot later than they had ever stayed up talking. Gendry had returned to his back and Arya was on his arm as if it was her pillow. Arya didn’t feel tired until Gendry started yawning.

“We should probably sleep, I forgot to tell you but I organised with Meralith to meet for lunch tomorrow so she could show you a few places she shops at” he said as he played with her hair. 

“Your probably right, good night then” Arya chuckled before turning her back to Gendry but still using his arm as a pillow, it didn’t take long to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a night of the worlds best mattress Gendry has to face his fear...
> 
> Shopping

Gendry woke first and as soon as he opened his eyes he was so glad he had made Arya turn off her alarm.

She was now cuddled right into his side. Her face pressed to his chest, her lips were parted as her breath softly hit his nipple. One of her hands was across his ribs as if she was clinging to him for dear life. Her hips were pressed to him, with one leg up on his thigh.

Sansa had been right about her being crazy in her sleep, she had tossed and turned until Gendry had had enough and wrapped his arm around her, holding her against his chest from behind. She seemed to calm whenever Gendry touched her but had also mumbled and groaned about being too hot. He thought he had woken her when she kicked off her pants and pulled off her shirt leaving her in underwear and a half singlet type thing that hugged her chest, but her odd snore like gargle as she did so made him think otherwise. She had also scrunched at Gendry’s top and demanded that he take it off which he was happy to do even though he knew for sure she was still asleep.

Her hair had spilled out across her abandoned pillow and Gendry played with it as she began to stir. Still half asleep she stretched out her fingers and snapped them back to a fist whispering his name before pulling herself right against him.

“I’m still here princess” he whispered moving his free hand to her face and the second he had contact her eyes sprung open. She was like a deer in headlights for a split second before she slowly looked up making eye contact.

“Morning” he smiled which got a smiled from her, he could watch her smile all day.

“Morning. I didn’t think you’d stay” she half whispered, her voice broken and Gendry wondered if she had dreamt he had left her.

“No, you hit me enough without me leaving, can’t imagine what you’d do it I did” he chuckled softly which got an airy laugh from her too before she looked down.

“Where is your shirt? Where’s my-“ she pulled the blankets up looked down, “where are my pants?”

Gendry wondered if she had also seen he was nursing a semi, not the easiest thing to forget about when you’re bed buddy keeps rubbing it with their leg.

“You complained about being too hot and took off your clothes then sleep-demanded I do the same” he explained and watched as her face went pink, he laughed softly at her and reached for the extra pillows she seemed to hoard, making a mount he then sat up against.

“Did I also sleep hit you? Do I need to apologise to Sansa?” She asked with one side of her mouth upturned in a smile.

“I mean maybe..... It wasn’t so much you were trying to hit me, I was dodging your limbs anyways..... while you sleep you tend to move a lot” he smiled bringing his hand up to move the hair that had fallen into her face.

“Was it bad?” She asked.

“No, I’m kinda a light sleeper so whenever you moved I moved accordingly” he said, his hand hadn’t left her hair and she didn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you”

Gendry watched as tears formed at the corner of her eyes and Gendry without thinking he moved her onto his lap and pulled her into his chest. She snuggled into his neck and brought her legs up so they were over his legs.

“You’re okay. Your da is gonna be okay. Everyone is safe” he repeated over and over as she silently let tears fall.

His arms wrapped around her, her skin was so smooth beneath his rough hands and he wounded if his touch made things worse. He ran his hand up and down her arm with his lips at her ear repeating that she was safe. He wasn’t sure how long it was until she was calm and silent. Eventually she turned her head so her lips were against his neck, her breath hitting his skin making it both hot and cold and making him shiver.

“Thank you..... again” she whispered and the sound sent a shiver down his spine, which left him physically shaking a little.

Arya sat up leaning back a little bit and he wondered if she could feel what she was doing to him.

“What time did you say we were meeting Meralith?” She asked.

“Umm after noon, she’ll probably sleep a little in the morning. She works nights see” he told her.

“So do we have breakfast or ...?” She asked smiling up at him.

“We could.... or we could just stay in bed and be super lazy for once” he suggested, hopeful she would take his hints.

Instead she rolled her eyes at him, “when have you ever known me to stay in bed for a whole morning”

He huffed out the breath he was holding, she pulled the duvet off and jumped from where she was sitting and pick up his shirt pulling it on before leaving the room. Gendry groaned and looked down, still with a slight issue that Arya had either been ignorant to or simply didn’t realise. He walked out excusing himself to the bathroom where he then splashed cold water on his face and hoped if he sat down soon he would find it not an issue for much longer. He slipped into her kitchen and sat down as Arya handing him a coffee.

“So what’s she like?” Asked Arya who was bouncing in her seat.

“Meralith? She’s a hard worker, has been ever since her mother passed. She and her older brother look after their two younger sisters Emmy and Laycie, twins, 6 I think maybe only 5. Age doesn’t really matter in Flea Bottom, it only matter when you’re strong enough to work.”

He spoke more about where he grew up, about the people who helped him and he watched Arya’s face, waiting for disapproval but found none, only curiosity. She asked questions he hadn’t thought about and didn’t seem to be disgusted in what he said. She seemed to care about everything that he had been through, how he had worked from a young age, how he had taught himself so much. It was odd to him that some highborn Lady of a different Kingdom wanted to know everything about him.

No matter what come out of his mouth he couldn’t help but let his eyes travel over the girl in front of him. She looked beautiful in his top and Gendry wondered if he would get it back from her, not that he really cared. The over sized arm holes made it so even her underwear was visible from where he sat. He couldn’t help but run his eyes over her exposed skin, the soft lines from where the pillows pressed against her arm and memory of her warm skin made his fingers itch to teach out and touch her again.

Gendry shook his head to get the images he had conjured up out.

He was the one who had said they couldn’t be anything more.

He couldn’t go back on his word, not now, not ever.... right?

He had been right in that moment, school was a lot. Talking like fellow lords and carrying himself as if he was better than those who drove him, served him, those who continuously asked if they could clean his suite... it was all so draining. But school was over for now, most staff had gone home for the holidays and it was just him and Arya. Her family had seemed like they excepted him even if they didn’t all know what he truely was.

But Arya was basically a child.

Granted she was only a handful of moons younger than Gendry’s own mother had been when she had him but Arya was a Lady, even if she didn’t want to be and he was no one. He didn’t deserve her and anything he did with her now would stain her life for when she inevitably married a Lord.

The morning crept on and each of them showered and dressed, Arya had taken his shirt captive just like he suspected she would. She had rung Sansa for an update, her father was sore as they had expected but the pain meds were working so well that he was trying to sign documents and type emails even though Sansa had offered to do so for him. They had opted to walk, the rain hadn’t fallen all day but the sky’s still held light grey clouds that threatened cold.

“Is this as winter-y as King’s Landing get?” Arya asked as they made their way out of the glamours side of the city and to the working section.

“I mean yeah, it’s literally in the south so there’s no snow and it’s guarded from rough sea storms so this is kind of it” Gendry said indicating for her to go down a narrow laneway.

“Should I have dressed differently ?” Gendry looked down at Arya, her dark blue jeans and white shirt looked fine to the eye but her large grey jacket with shiny buttons and the fact that it all looked like it had never been worn made her stick out. Much like his own pair of jeans and new woollen jumper he would stick out to those who hadn’t seen his face before.

“Even if you wanted to blend in you wouldn’t be able to. You’re skin is too soft and you clothes not worn through, you walk like you’ve been shown the proper way to do so and you don’t exactly look like you’ve ever worked” Gendry rattled off how else she stuck out before she rolled her eyes and groaned telling him it was enough and she understood. She had taken all but two steps in front of him and he couldn’t help but look down and how her pants clung to her legs making them looked just as toned as he knew then to be.

They stopped in front of a tall spindly building, it had an old rickety staircase with a connecting balcony that then wrapped around to each of the doors, Gendry didn’t think he would ever be so nervous to walk up these stairs.

“Which was yours?” Asked Arya from beside him.

Gendry looked down to her and gave her a small smile before pointing up, “room 3-12. Meralith is directly below in 2-12” Arya’s eyes followed his finger.

They made their way up the thin staircase which often creaked under their steps and Gendry had to worn Arya not to use the handrails as they would give her splinters. They curved around to the right and finally they stood in front of number 12. Gendry lifted his hand to knock but the door swung open. Meralith stood their with her hair braided and twisted up on top of her head yet a few loose strands stuck out, she was in one of her nice dresses and smelt of the perfume Gendry knew she only used when she was trying to impress someone.

“I thought I heard your voice” she smiled turning to Arya, “I’m Meralith by the way, Mera if you want but Gendry never calls me that”

She lent forward to hug Gendry and then Arya stuck out her hand as if to make a business deal which threw Meralith. She welcomed them inside and explained that her brother and his wife were watching the twins. Gendry noticed Arya’s eyes darting between the two of them as if to read something that was unwritten. They walked out and down back onto the unpaved paths, through the tight alleys and dirty streets until the roads opened up. Meralith and Gendry led Arya towards the cafe that they often stopped at for coffee. Gendry couldn’t remember the last time he had actually sat down for the food but Meralith said they were clean which was the main thing she looked for when getting food.

Arya turned her head in all directions taking in the new environment, Gendry knew a few places she must have been to wound have their lights hung with ropes like here. The only difference was this place couldn’t afford for someone to come and put the lights in and this was the best that the old man who owned the building could do. The young serving woman came and found then after they had taken their seats. She offered them water and menus then explained they would need to come down to the counter to order once they had decided.

“I’m assuming you’ll get the pancake stack?” Arya smirked at Gendry, which coursed Meralith to give him a sideways glance.

“As much as old man Strong try’s he can’t get the mixture right” Gendry said, “his hands aren’t what they use to be so any recipe that needs him to hold something tightly he can’t get right. The eggs are a good option though”

Arya nodded and smiled at Meralith asking what she thought was good to drink. Meralith suggested the orange juice as long as she didn’t mind pulp. Arya stood and walked down to front desk to order for everyone which Meralith barely argued with and as Arya rounded the corner Meralith elbowed him.

“What’s up with you two? It took me years to know that you ate breakfast let alone what you liked?” Meralith’s smile made him shift in his chair, he was sure his face was pink.

“We have really nice kitchens on campus and she can’t cook so I’ve been teaching her” he tried to explain but her smile told him he hadn’t gotten away with it.

“Oh please what else? She helping you with your cover sorry too?” Meralith nudged him.

“She helps me study some things but it’s not like a cover story. People don’t ask questions if you look the part and if they don’t ask I don’t tell” he shrugged.

“And you’ve spent more time with her in the last four months than you had with me in years? What else is there that you’re not telling ?” Her teasing smile made his stomach knot but thankfully Arya came back around the corner and Meralith stoped asking questions.

“They said it’ll be like 20 minutes” she smiled sitting back down across from him.

“Old man Strong must have finally hired another cook” Meralith smiled, “tell me Arya, what exactly did you want to shop for today? Gendry said decorations for your room but he thinks a single candle is too much so how many places am I allowed to take you to?”

“Oh everywhere! My family usually go over the top for the solstice, I don’t feel like doing that but definitely more than a candle” she smiled across at Gendry as if to tease him.

“Great!” Meralith ran into all the different ideas she liked, what were her kid sisters’ favourite decorations and which she never liked such as the Yule alter.

Over lunch their conversation turned into school and Arya bragged about how she and Gendry were top of the classes they shared to which Meralith nearly looked shocked. She teased Gendry saying he should have gone to school last year to give the lords a fair go but Arya disagreed stating that if he had she wouldn’t have met him.

They finished up and Gendry walked down to the counter to pay only to find Arya had done so already. He shook his head and followed the girls outside and walked behind them as they talked. Arya kept glancing back at him, smiling quickly before turning back to the girl who’s arms she had linked with.

They first went into a florist where they had fern leaves and pine needles all tied in small bunches with pretty ribbons, each had a little note underneath explaining the significance of the bunch. Arya was being pulled around and each time Meralith got distracted Arya locked eyes with Gendry across the store and each time he felt his heart bet a little faster. She looked so in place and unlike most other high borns she didn’t once flinch when someone came close to her let alone when they bumped her. They quickly found a few things Meralith was after and left the store.

They made their way into another tight store but this one had candles from floor to low ceiling. Some were coloured, most were scented, they was some with ribbons of them with words like ‘hope’, ‘love’, ‘family’ and ‘sun, moon, stars’. He picked up a short, fat, vanilla scented one and took it to the counter before paying for it. He stood outside and waited for the girls.

He watched the faces of those who walked in front of him, many staring at him, or so he felt. There were so many people about and he knew why, it was the same every year. It didn’t matter if he knew it was coming he still felt uncomfortable with so many people around.

“There you are!” Arya voice came from behind him, “Meralith said you’d probably left”

He turned and found her with another bag hung off her arm. The people around them faded and he focused on her face, her smile and how her grey eyes sparkled.

“Umm yeah I’m thinking I’ll go see Tobho and the boys and then maybe go back to campus, I don’t like being in-“

“In a crowd” finished Arya.

He smiled and hung his head, “yeah. Do you think you’ll be okay with Meralith?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I might ring you though if I find something heavy I need you to lift” she smiled.

“Fair enough” he laughed softly before waving at Meralith who was still picking out candles.

He walked through tight alleys and kept his head down excusing himself as people brushed past him. He found his way to the Street of Steel and opened the door to the shop he spend most of his youth in.

“Hello, sorry but we’re too full for appointments at this time, we can’t take requests for a few weeks” said Tobho’s voice from under the counter.

“That’s okay, I just came to see you” Gendry smirked as the man hit his head trying to stand up quickly.

“Gendry! Is that you? I didn’t think you’d be back in here” he smiled moving around the desk to give the younger man a hug. His arms squeezed his ribs and Gendry could smell the smoke and metal that he had only just gotten out of his own hair.

“How have you been? School good?” He asked as he pulled back to look over Gendry’s face.

“Yeah it’s really good, top marks, exams came back and I did well in those too” he felt odd boasting about how he was doing so well when the men he had left behind hadn’t changed.

“That’s good!” Tobho smiled clapping Gendry’s arms.

He sat and spoke about classes, about his room, Tobho asked about his sponsor and although he should have, Gendry didn’t mention the allowance he had been given.

“Any lords or ladies worked you out?” Tobho asked smiling at Gendry as he felt his face flush.

“Umm sort of I guess... there’s someone who knows me sort of... only because he’s in charge of the building and I’ve had to ask him for help” he mumbled scared to mention Arya.

“You? Ask for help? What happened in order for you to do that?” He teased the young man.

“I had to.... I went to The Gala, the girl who lives beside me asked if I would escort her and I did” he muttered.

“Tommas said he spotted you in the photos, the newspapers had loads of photos and a short story about The Gala. He kept pointing out a short, brown haired girl with a tall man who looked vaguely like you. I told him it couldn’t be, you wouldn’t attend such events... guess I owe him ten bucks now” Tobho laughed, “so who’s the girl?”

Gendry felt his chest and neck heat up, “she’s my neighbour-“

“She’s more than that! Meralith couldn’t even get you ta walk down the street with her last year because there was too many people. But The Gala has people. It’s got dancing where you bump into lords who could have your head and more to the pint it has photographers. So whys she so special that you, Gendry Mr keep your head down, grumble at customers, would go to a Gala?” He was chuckling.

Gendry’s mind ran through how to explain exactly what Arya was to him, neighbour didn’t do it justice, neither did friend.

“She important to you?” Tobho said softly leaning in to look at Gendry’s face.

“Yeah she is” Gendry didn’t know if that was enough of a reason but Tobho seemed to think it was.

“You wanna come back and see the boys?” He asked flicking his head to the back door.

“Yeah I would” Gendry stood and followed him through.

Each of the boys were shirtless despite the cold wind that came through the open wall. His old station seemed to become a dumping pile for oil barrels that weren’t big enough for what they were currently working on as well as all the scrap metal.

Each of the boys notice Gendry one after the other, like dominos and put down their things to come over and greet him.

He stayed there just talking to his old work mates for at least a half hour but after Tobho came and reminded them of the crunch they were under, the men had to get back to work, Gendry offered to help and it was taken. He changed into a spare set of pants and began heating metal for the others. He didn’t notice his phone ring until Aeron handed it to him, Arya had called three times already and before Gendry could call her back she was ringing again.

“Hey, what’s up?” He answered.

“Finally! Sorry just on a little bit of a time crunch. So I Umm.... I purchased a tree and a pot so I rang the school and they will send a driver down with a trailer to pick it up but they can’t leave the car to bring it up to our floor so I was wondering if you’d be able to help me? If not that’s fine I’ll just have to call them back and cancel.” She asked.

“Yeah no, it’s okay I can do that, I’m at Tobho’s shop right now do you need me to come find you or did Meralith have a few more places to show you?” He started but she cut him off.

“No I’m all done now and It’s not for another two hours so I can come to you if you want?” She asked.

“Yeah okay that works, I’ll send you my location and just tell the old man at the counter you’re with me” he said giving a shirt laugh before he hung up.

“Who was that?” Tommas smiled, “she the mystery girl you went dancin’ with?” He wriggled his eyebrows and Gendry rolled his eyes before turning his head to hide the pink he was sure had taken over his face.

He continued working the metal for the others, Herald was working on a sword handle, Aeron had a table and chairs set with decorative flowers while Tommas worked on yule tree decorations that had cursive names obviously for a family. Gendry helped all of them, giving advise or taking over when Tommas couldn’t get the stencil right or when Herald’s hand failed him when he was wrapping the leather. He was working a piece of metal for Aeron’s chair when he felt eyes on him, he ignored it but when he looked up to Aeron he found steel grey eyes on him instead.

Arya stood there with her bottom lip between her teeth and a look in her eyes he hadn’t seen before. She wasn’t looking at his face and for a second he thought she was interesting in the metal but surely no one looked at red hot metal like that. He put down the piece and moved toward her where she shook her head and seemed to pull her eyes up to his face, her own was now a flush pink.

“It’s warm in here I know, did you want to sit..... well no where is really clean but I could find you a spot” he tried, his hand pushing back the hair that had stuck on his forehead. Her eyes were on him as she nodded following him to where he was working.

She sat up on the bench that he quickly cleaned up, she sat the bags containing her new decorations under her as her eyes moved around the room taking it all in. She didn’t look disgusted by it, she seemed interested in everything that was going on. He started again and she watched him as he hit the metal into the shape he needed it. He had shaped it into leaves and a flower before blending it into the piece Aeron had. He looked up to find Arya focusing on her phone.

“The driver is on his way, should be about 15 minutes?” She gave him a soft smile as her eyes fell to his hands and slowly racked up his body.

If it had been anyone else he would have felt dirty under such an intense gaze but he felt his heart quicken. Her eyes were quickly becoming the darkest grey he had seen as she swallowed hard before meeting hid eyes again.

“Did you want to get changed or” she flicked her eyes down but quickly brought her eyes up to meet his.

“Yeah I will, give me a minute to clean up and I’ll meet you out the front if you want” he smiled at her, the look in her eyes was doing more to him than he would have liked with so many other people around.

“Gendry seriously? You’re with a proper Lady?” Tommas snarled at him as she left to the front room.

“What are you talking about?” He snapped.

“Don’t play dumb, I see you too together. If we hadn’t been here I don’t want to think about what you would be doing on that bench” Tommas laughed nudging him.

“Shut up!” Gendry grunted, he moved the items he had used back to where they belonged, he then ducked into the back and changed into his other clothes that then felt uncomfortably warm. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned his face and hands of the dirt and sweat that clung to his skin.

He walked passed the other boys who joking made kissing faces at him he rolled his eyes and left them to their work. Arya was talking with Tobho out the front about a few of the photos that hung on the wall, most she lingered at were his own.

“You did these?” She asked looking at him, her eyes racking down him and she seemed nearly disappointed.

“Yeah?” He again lifted his hand to move the hair off his face.

“They’re amazing Gendry” she smiled and made her fingers run over the outline of his work.

“Thanks” he gave her a small smile as a car outside honked.

He thanked Tobho for letting him in to help and was offered to come back whenever during his time off as the boys would appreciate it even if they didn’t say so.

The driver took them back to a large lot that usually held carts of fruits that Gendry could never afford, it now held trees. Some were cut while others were in bags of dirt. Arya told him to follow her as she half skipped to the merchant who pointed out a tree that had obviously been put away. Gendry helped her lift it into the trailer as well as a pot she had bought. It was heavy and he wondered how she planned on getting it home if he wasn’t there.

The ride was quiet, Arya keep looking back to the tree and seemed worried even though it was a short and smooth drive. They got to campus with the free safe and sound, Arya thanked the driver and attempted to help Gendry lift the tree.

“Don’t. You’ll help yourself, get the pot and I’ll get the tree.” He swatted her hand away, it wasn’t that the tree was huge, it wasn’t even as tall as her but the bag of dirt it was in was heavy. She muttered something about being strong enough to carry it as she placed her bags into the pot and making her way inside

He followed behind her and was grateful that she had removed her large jacket. Her tight jeans hugged her hips and the view from behind was amazing. He had to stop every other flight of stairs and Arya laughed at him each time, teasing that he didn’t have the stamina to keep going.

He wanted so badly to show her right there and then that he did but he didn’t have the courage to go back on his word.

It had been true that school was enough to keep him distracted but the since the end of the semester he didn’t have school, he didn’t have anything to study, he didn’t have anything to read, nothing to keep his eyes from wandering over her body.

He was helping her set it up, moving her small couch out of the way for the large orange pot.

“I’m just going to quickly shower, get all this dirt and grim off” he said and Arya nodded not looking away from her tree.

He walked through his place grabbing a loose tank and sweats before locking the door through to his room. He knew Arya hadn’t been locking the door and the level of trust he had for her meant nor did he.

He took off his now dirty clothes and turned the water on, stepping under it as it warmed up. He rises his hair without worrying about washing it as he knew he would do so in the morning after his run. He washed off the layer is sweat he had accumulated and rinsed it off before stepping out. He quickly dried off and got dressed again before going back into Arya’s suite.

She had pulled everything out of the bags out, a set of twinkling lights which she had purchased, a few other decorations including glittering pine cones, colourful feathers tied together and finally a wolf carving as well as a fish carving were surrounding her like a crow in a glittering nest.

“Would you like to help me hang these?” She asked, Gendry didn’t realised he was staring at her.

“Umm yeah sure” he tiptoed around her nest of shinny things and stood next to the tree. She handed him things and let him have creative license as to where they should go.

When she finally stood up she smiled softly at him, “thanks” she pulled a few candles out and placed them along her book shelf.

Once she was happy with how it looked, the tiny corner of her place dressed in a festive way she flicked on the tv to a re-run of an older movie she had probably already seen a handful of times. Settling into her usual spot she asked Gendry if he wanted to stay and get pizza which of course he would never say no to. He sat down beside her and looked over to the tree in the corner, taking in all the symbols that hung from the branches.

“Why the wolf and fish?” He asked.

“My father’s family is the Starks, the symbol is a direwolf and mother was a Tully, the trout is for her. A few of the leaf and flowers bunches are to symbolise siblings and what you wish for each. It’s all intention I suppose, I want Jon to be safe so I have a protection sprig for him. I hope that Robb and Sansa get the poles out of their asses which there isn’t a sprig for unfortunately.” Arya listed off the importance of each decoration and as much as he doesn’t want to Gendry yawned, “sorry am I boring you” she smiled poke him in the ribs.

“Maybe!” He laughed softly and poked her back.

“Well sorry I have such a large family that are stupid enough to need protection” she smiled, her eyes seemed to bounce between his own eyes and his lips?

“Well I don’t have anyone...” he muttered, “except for you”

She looked down at her lap and slowly back up at him. Her eyes were wide and and even through he had more clothes of than when he was in the forge he felt naked under her gaze. He felt himself leaning in and he was closer than he should have been as an explosion on screen brought her eyes forward and Gendry who couldn’t stop himself, kissed to top of her head before bringing his arm behind her head. She hummed at his touch and moved into his space, her head now against his arm and her legs aver his lap. He had taken to drawing patterns on her legs as the armies battled on the screen. The knock at her door broke their silence and she jumped up, swung open the door to find the pizza delivered to her door, the man holding them slightly out of breath. Arya thanked him, softly laughing as she closed the door and brought the food over to the small table in front of him before slipping into the kitchen for drinks.

“That poor boy must hate when we order” she laughed opening the box and taking a slice.

“Yeah probably” he smiled following suit.

They settled back on the couch, bellies full and cold drinks in hand. As much as he enjoyed watching Arya explore the streets and places he was so familiar with, he was far more comfortable sitting on one of their couches, just the two of them.

The pizza box lay empty and bottles had started to accumulate as the second movie started. This time rather than an action-drama this was a romance. A Braavosi couple, the man a part of the high society and his partner an only child to a poor family who left her nearly nothing. Gendry had been sitting so stiffly his back started to ache, he watched as the woman on screen tried to fit in, got the help from another rich member of society so she would fit in at parties and holidays. The mother of the rich man hated her for it, hated that in marrying her, her son would be down grading and a scene of them playing a board game where the mother was smiling like she had won made Gendry stand up.

“It’s been a long day sorry... I’m really tired” he said rubbing his hand through his hair and lightly scratching at his scalp.

“Umm yeah okay? Night” Arya smiled at him as he walked through their bathroom to his own room.

His place was cold having not thought to put on the heater when he came in before. He moved through to his room still worrying that Arya would continue to watch and it would click that just like that fantasy woman, he was no good for her. He could pretend all he wanted that he fit into her world, into her life but he didn’t and to pretend every second of every day was draining.

The small bag containing the candle was on his bed from where he’d put it earlier and he felt tears start to form behind his eyes. The winter solstice was more than just a holiday. It marked his mother’s death and this year was ten years since she had passed. Gendry could only remember because the offical that had come to tell him made him stand outside when he did and Gendry could remember being mad he wouldn’t let him inside where it was warm.

He took that candle to his kitchen and pulled out a short but sharp knife, he flicked on a light and began carving into the candle. He turned it gently in his hands and blew on it so the scrapings would fall onto the bench, he would lite it next week when the solstice week began.

He trudged back to his room and changed into a fresh sleep shirt and older, thinner sweats. He closed him eyes to sleep, the sound of Arya’s tv had gone which led him to believe she too was trying to sleep.

Something felt wrong.

Something was missing.

He tossed and turned more than ever, trying to get comfortable but he couldn’t. He picked up his phone from where it lay to change and saw a text from Arya.

_  
I can’t sleep_

He signed.

_Well that makes two of us_

He threw himself back into the comfort of his pillow and held his phone up, scrolling through the social media sites he had signed up for. Pod has snapped at him saying he should post something so he didn’t look like a fake account but Gendry didn’t care, it wasn’t for showing off his flashy grades or the events he got dragged to. It was mainly that if Arya told him about another person in their class he wouldn’t have to get her to explain who they were, he could just look them up.

_  
My bed feels both empty and too big for just me?_

Gendry felt his heart flutter a little, was she asking him to come stay with her again? He would if she asked but he didn’t want to assume and scare her when he walked into her room.

_Well I think you’ve ruined my_ _bed for me, it’s way too firm_

__  
  
I’m sorry 😂 if you want.... you can come stay with me again

_Only if you want to_

_You don’t have to_

Gendry chuckled at her texts as they came through even through but he was already up and walking into her suite.

Arya gasped quietly when he slowly opened her door and when their eyes locked she attempted to put down her phone but missed the beside table. Gendry laughed quietly at her as she mumbled curses and struggled to find her phone without getting out from under her duvet.

“I’m not trying to make you come sleep beside me or anything.... just if I really did make your bed uncomfortable there’s more than enough space here” she said as she sat back up, her phone now firmly on the table.

“No no I know that.... but it would be rude to refuse” he smiled walking towards the side of her bed he had claimed.

“I suppose it would be rude” she smiled moving down further into the blankets.

“Are you going to sleep yell at me for being too warm again?” He joked turning to face her.

“Probably.... Maybe it would be safest to just take your shirt off now?” She kept her face down but looked up at him through her lashes and Gendry could see in the low light that her face had turned a pretty pink as she asked.

“If m’lady commands” he said sitting back up and pulling his shirt over his head, he heard Arya gasp again and when he looked at her, her eyes were wide.

“Fairs fair” he teased slipping back under the covers.

Arya rolled her eyes but wriggled around before pulling out her pants, she then smirked as she crossed her arms and pulled her shirt off throwing it with the rest of their clothes.

“Better ?” She asked and Gendry nodded lifting his arm up so that she could snuggle in like she always did on the couch.

He started drawing patterns on her shoulder and she returned the favour by do so on his chest, sometimes playing with the few proper chest hairs that had come through in the last year.

“Is this weird?” She asked not looking up, her voice sounded off.

“I don’t know.... I don’t think it is but I’ve also never done it with anyone else” Gendry mumbled into her hair.

She looked up at him then, “really? No one?”

He chuckled, “no! Why ? Who do you think I would ever want to hear snore?”

“Meralith and you seem close?”

Gendry blinked a few times.

“It’s not like that. It never has been. I use to pass her on the way to work as she was coming home and I was running late one day and found out she lived below me. Plus I thought the twins were hers which would have made her way older than me” he explained.

“Wait so how old is she?” Arya asked and her voice was back to normal, had he known that Arya thought that he was with Meralith maybe he wouldn’t have introduced them.

“She’s only 19 but she looks way older, working nights and looking after kids during the day seems to do that” he told her.

“Oh... she does look older than that” Arya said softly, “how come you don’t call her Mera?”

Gendry signed, “it’s the name she lets patriots call her so they feel closer to her, they spend more money that way. Her brother doesn’t even call her Mera any more.... her full name has become more of a nickname than her nickname.”

“Oh I didn’t know..... is she still only a bar server or has she started other work?”

“I honestly don’t know.... I don’t ask. She is... use to be the only girl in my life and the idea what she let men do that ... I don’t know what I’d do” he looked over to the girl in his arms and gave her a soft smiled, moving his arm up to rub his finger through her hair.

“so you never dated anyone seriously then or...”

She seemed nervous to ask but as he opened his mouth she hung off every word, “not really, there was this one girl Ros who kinda works with Meralith.... I thought she and I were kinda serious but I went to their work one night to surprise her and it turns out she lied to me.... she didn’t technically work with Meralith, she works out of the same place but doing a very different ‘job’ “

“Oh.... Ohhhh” Arya immediately understood.

“Yeah... I got scared for her. She’s not like you, if something went wrong she wouldn’t be able to do anything and it turns out she thought I would act as her body guard if she made me like her. What about you m’lady, no suitors back home?” He joked poking her in the ribs.

Arya giggles leaning into him, “no no.... I kind of had a boyfriend once but we were really young and it was only because his dad said it was a good match. He got mad that I was a better horse rider and could shot better than him”

“Ohh that’s just sad, not that he’s not better than you but that he didn’t think it was a turn on” Gendry felt her tense up and realised his mistake.

“You.... you think it’s -“

“Yeah.... why wouldn’t I ?” He lifted his chin so that he wouldn’t have to look at her, plus at this angle she wouldn’t be able to see how red his face was.

“I don’t know.... isn’t it annoying that I’m not a dress wearing girl? That I don’t get my hair or my nails done. That I’m nearly always covered in bruises from being hit with a stick...” her voice sounded desperate, like she had been told that these things she was interested in made her unattractive.

“You have things you’re really, really good at and so do I, just because I’d rather sit and draw designs while you rode a horse all day doesn’t mean that I don’t think that you’re amazing” he said still not looking at her.

He could feel her moving, her hand that once rested on his chest had moved to his other side, her knee came slowly over his hips and found its place, he felt her shift her weight until she was straddling him and it took everything in his mental control to not think about what he could do with her in this position.

“You think I’m amazing?” She asked her hand now coming to his face to make him look at her.

They eyes locked and Gendry nodded slowly.

“Well I think you’re pretty amazing too and that’s before I found out more about you” she gave him a small smile and learnt down.

Gendry felt himself tense again, scared that if he moved she would stop whatever she had planned. Her face came to just above his and he gulp thinking about how it he just moved his face a little their lips would touch. She moved slowly, hovering her face over his before placing a soft kiss on his check.

“You are amazing Gendry.... really you are” her breathe on his ear sent a shiver down his spine and before he could stop himself his hands were on her hips holding her there.

“If I’m amazing you’re astounding” he said and his eyes fell to her lips, he watched and her tongue sneaked out and ran across her bottom lip and that just about did it.

He lent up and stopped, letting her breath hit his face as if to give her the choice before he tilted his head up and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped against his mouth as if her brain hadn’t caught up just yet but her lips started moving against his. Her other hand now joined on the other side of his face holding him to her. He moaned as she moved her head to the side, pulling him to sit up. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her to him. He felt as if his heart was beating so hard to was about to come out of his chest.

Her tongue had made its way passed his lips and now danced with his. He moaned deeply against her mouth as one of her hands moved to the back of his head. Her fingers tightened in his hair which he thought would be painful but under her touch sent sparks across his skull and neck. He pressed himself to her and soon enough they had separate for air.

“I thought you didn’t want this” she whispered pressing her forehead to his.

“So did I ... then I realised how much of an idiot that would make me. How amazing you are and how stupid I would be if I let you go” his breathing was slow and heavy in his chest.

“So don’t let me go?” Arya pulled away just enough to show him that her smile was a mix of the teasing one she often wore and another one he hadn’t seen yet.

He smiled back answering in the way he kissed her again. They moved so he way laying back down, her legs still either of his sides and Gendry knew she was still to young to let this go far but Gods it felt good.

Gendry let his hands run down from her hips to her ass and giving it a quick squeeze which she yelped against his mouth. She pulled back slightly to laugh at him.

“You really think I’m amazing” she asked.

Gendry nodded quickly and smiled like an idiot, “the most amazing”

He moved his grip again and rolled with her so she was now under him. Her eyes were wide that he couldn’t tell but he thought for a second she looked scared and he hated that.

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do. Okay?” He asked.

“I know that, deep down I know that but I’ve just.... I’ve never kissed someone like that and I know ... I know what men like” she trailed off as the blush set in across her face.

“What does that mean?” Gendry chuckled softly using his upper body strength to give her some space.

“I have brothers Gendry.... plus I found porn ages ago” she looked embarrassed at that second part but nearly everyone these days had seen porn.

“Well then...” he didn’t know how to respond, until ten minutes ago he had only planned to come and sleep beside her, not touch her this much, not kiss her and definitely not talk about porn.

Arya seemed to be done talking and instead lent up to kiss him again, which he was happy to do. Kissing her set every nerve ending on fire, he had never felt so alive. He could notice when Arya needed to breath and took to kissing up and down her neck and alone her collarbone. He was rewarded with gasps and her panting, arching her back to get close to him. He found the spot that made her moan louder than any other and he bit and sucked and was sure he had marked her but she didn’t seem to care at that moment.

“Gendry” she breathed out.

“Yes m’lady?” He smiled against her skin.

“Time out?” She all but pleaded.

He pushed back up and frowned down at her, flicking his eyes across her face to see what was wrong.

“...whats wrong?” He asked unsure.

“If you keep going I won’t want you to stop” she smiled and he rolled off huffing a laugh. He was leaning on his side still searching her face to work out if he had gone too far. She had turned just her head keeping her shoulders flat against the mattress but still able to lock eyes with him. The light from the city outside lite the room enough that he could map out her faint smile and watch as she eyes moved.

“You really are beautiful” he mumbled.

“You can’t even see me” she teased.

“I don’t need to see you right now to know you’re just as beautiful as this morning and you’ll be just as beautiful when I wake up tomorrow” he lifted a hand to cup her face, his giant hand laid softly over her ear while his pinky took place under her jaw. She seemed to nuzzle in, enjoying the contact.

They shuffled about until Gendry was curled around her tiny frame, one arm over her ribs to hold her. Without thinking about it his hand had found it’s way under the half top she was wearing to gently rest upon her breast. He asked if she was okay with it which made her giggle, she reminded him that if she didn’t like where his hand was he wouldn’t have a functioning hand.

Gendry felt her drift off to sleep and soon he followed.


	8. Chapter viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya never thought herself a girl who would fall so quickly for a boy like her sister but somehow Gendry has crept up on her and now instead of being with her family for the Winter Solstice she had plans with him and his friends

Arya woke hot, hotter than normal. She squeezed her eyes shut knowing her alarm hadn’t gone off yet and she could get a little more sleep. 

Well she could sleep if she was a little more comfortable.

What was that anyway! 

Then the memories of last night came flooding back, Gendry staying the night with her and their steamy kiss. Which would almost explain the pressure she could feel behind her. 

As she really woke up she could tell what was so warm, it was Gendry. His hot skin pressed to her back, his heavy arm over her stomach pressing her against him and then.... then there was the pressure she could feel right against her ass. 

She knew what it was but that didn’t mean she wasn’t surprised by it. Gendry liked her sure but surely his bodily reaction wasn’t to her ? 

“Ar-ya” Arya had assumed he was still asleep and maybe he was but his mumbling of her name made her heart flutter. She thought about slipping out from her bed but she knew it would wake him and she didn’t want to do that. As if he could hear her thoughts he pulled her against him again and hummed as if he was proud of himself. She relaxed against him, his arm which she thought was heavy she now found comforting. 

Last night had been pretty amazing and as she let her mind run Arya felt her heart quicken. Upon meeting Mera she thought that perhaps Gendry and her had had a relationship in the past that one of them was holding out for and that was why he told her nothing could happen between them. 

But now he was here, beside her and half naked in HER bed. 

“Would you turn your thoughts down?” His voice came softly from behind her and without thinking she let herself form a wide smile.

“Sorry.... I didn’t want to wake you” she half turned to face him and let her eyes bounce between his features. 

He laid with his eyes closed and it meant his face had fallen into a soft smile, he looked a lot younger than usual. She found a few small scars above his brow, the wrinkles that usually made their way into his skin were absent making it look so soft and smooth. His stubble had gotten slightly longer, it’s colour making itself known and Arya wondered if it was as prickly as it looked. She rolled so that they were chest to chest and lifted her hand reaching out to his face to touch him, it tickled and she let out a giggle.

“You good there?” He asked still with his eyes closed.

“Yeah I’m good, just looking at you” she said letting her fingers travel up his checks to his hair where he moved into her touch. 

“Hmmm it feels good” he mumbled smiling and half opening one of his eyes.

“Yeah?” She asked meeting his soft gaze.

“Yeah it does. It feels like .... like I guess butterfly wings would feel” he said lazily trying to catch her eye.

“What does that mean?” She laughed at him as his eye rolled backwards and he closed them again.

“It’s soft, really soft and it’s barely there but I can... I can feel your hand move through the space near me... does that make sense?” He grumbled squeezing his eyes and tilting his head in thought.

“Not really but I think I get what you mean” Arya felt his hand start to travel around her back pulling her into him.

“Hang on, I gotta get up” she said bringing her hands to his chest to push away from him.

“What? why??” He groaned opening just one eye.

“I ... ahh I gotta pee” she admitted unsure of why she felt so odd saying so.

“Oh okay, yeah best get up” he smiled closing his eyes again.

She rolled away from him and swung her legs out from her duvet, the cold air was harsh against her skin. She looked back at the giant in her bed and watched as he rolled onto his stomach and pulled her pillow into his face. She allowed herself to smile as she made her way to the bathroom and quickly peed before washing her hands. Lookinh up she saw a smile on her face she hadn’t seen before. 

That was before she saw the giant purple and red splotch on her neck just above her collarbone. She touched it as the memory of Gendry’s lips against her skin flooded her mind. 

It was real.

And now she had the marks to prove it.

She left the bathroom and flicked on the kettle as she made her way back to her bedroom.

She found Gendry still face down and noticed the soft smile back on his face as she came back to her side of the bed. She picked up a few of the discarded pillows and sat them against her headboard. Slowly slipping in under the duvet and sat up leaning against the piled up pillows as Gendry grumbled softly and moved his head into her lap. She smiled down at him and gently moved the fallen hair out of his face.

“I don’t remember telling you, you were allowed to leave marks on me” Arya watched as Gendry’s eyes opened and went straight to the spot on her neck.

“I’m sorry you didn’t... you didn’t complain last night and I thought it was okay” he started rambling and slowly rolled backwards so he was leaning up on his elbow. 

“It’s okay but next time can you do it a bit lower so I can hide it easier?” She smiled looking down at his chest, she was already touching him and his eyes dropped to her hand on his chest.

“Next time?” He asked looking up at her slowly as his arm wrapped around her pulling her down further under the blankets. 

She giggled softly before lifting a hand to trace the muscles of his chest and felt as he twitched under her touch, “well yeah, I doubt you’ll be able to stop yourself but if you could just travel down a little further that would be great” 

He pulled her onto his chest only to lean down and kiss the purple spot, “sorry m’lady” 

Arya rolled her eyes and cocked her head for the sound of the kettle flicking off, “coffee?” Gendry nodded and let her go. 

She picked up Gendry’s shirt and pulled it over her head before slipping into her loose sweatpants from the back of her couch. She half skipped out to the kettle and heard Gendry moving behind her. Arya pulled out their usual cups and Gendry slipped into the bathroom as she made their coffees. 

It felt so normal but also everything felt so new. Making coffee for Gendry was something she had done a hundred times and wearing his shirts she had done once or twice already but last night things between changed them. 

Gendry came back through from the bathroom and gave her a small smile before sitting down at her table. She walked over with his coffee and watched the muscles in his arms flex as he brought the cup to his mouth. She sat down opposite him and smiled to herself.

“What?” He asked sitting the cup down.

“Nothing, just looking at you” she said before picking up her phone and replying to the message from her father.

They finished up their coffees and seperate to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans with rips in the knee and thigh, along with a grey hoodie with a geometric wolf design. She looked in the mirror and wondered the comments Sansa or her mother would make if they saw her dressing like this to spend time with a boy. She found herself floating into Gendry’s suite where he was standing in his kitchen wearing dark blue jeans and a loose tank, he was holding the candle he must have bought the day before.

“What do you have there?” She asked and watched Gendry flinch a little.

Without looking he said, “a candle for my mum....”

Arya felt her world get a little heavier, despite how much the two of them talked she barely knew anything about his mother. She walked up to be beside him and watched as he put the now lite candle on his shelf, etched into the side was ‘Mum’ in Gendry’s handwriting.

“You carved into it ?” She asked knowing the answer, Gendry slowly nodded, “how come you didn’t write her name?” 

Gendry dropped his head and suddenly Arya wished she hadn’t asked.

“I don’t... I don’t remember it, I only ever called her mum. There’s no one around that remembers her so I don’t.... I don’t know her name” his voice sounded pained and rightfully so.

Arya couldn’t imagine what it had been like for him, growing up without someone to love him as her family loved her. For all her mother’s faults in trying to make Arya a mini Sansa she still felt love from her mother. 

Arya looked over Gendry’s face and tried to find the words to comfort him, instead she reached for his hand and just held it. Without looking he at her gave her hand a soft squeeze. 

She wanted to ask more questions but knew it wasn’t the time. He finally signed and picked his head up asking her if she was ready. 

They had decided to walk into the city being in no rush, the traffic was light on the roads which Arya was great full for but the pavement was littered with people. Gendry spoke softly telling her how many people would be working free over time as favours to their company so that their boss would allow them the day of the Solstice off. 

They rounded a corner and Arya recognised the Street of Steel. She had only come from the other way and hadn’t realised they were so close already. Gendry was always nervous walking along the road he knew oh so well but she found it fascinating, all of the different types of stores. Sure there were a handful of other black smith forges along the way but none looked as well equiped as Mr Mott’s. There were armourers, fabrication sheds, panel beaters, fence and scaffolding hire business, most having large glass facades with show rooms. 

Mr Mott welcomed them and lead them through to the back rooms where Gendry disappeared to get changed. 

“Back again? What’d he promise you to make you sit here all day and look pretty?” Asked one of the younger men, Arya couldn’t quiet remember the name of.

“No promises, I just asked if I could come hang out until I have to met with my family” she gave him a small smile unsure of how much information she should give away.

“Righto then. Is he bringin’ ya to our lil get together?” He asked raising one eyebrow. 

“Which would that be? I believe I’m tagging along on the day of the solstice...” 

“Nah nah, drinks the night before. There’s a pub that we usually go to on Gin Alley, it has half price drinks before the sun goes down and then every hour there’s a new special. S’pose you’re not old enough yet” his smile was taunting, teasing her and it was unlike the smiles Gendry gave her. This one was as if he was daring her to, to join them, to show how she was up to scrap with these boys.

“I haven’t asked her to come yet Aeron, now bugger off.” Gendry came walking towards them and Arya felt the tightness in her chest ease.

The man, Aeron, lifted his hands in defeat and half heartedly backed away. The smile he gave Arya had her want to shrink away from him but she watch as the other boy hit him over the back of the head and mumbled something. 

“I’m sorry about him. I keep telling him he’s an alcoholic but he insisted there’s someone worse than him and he’s determined to find them” Gendry moved a few things around and wiped down the bench top which Arya realised was for her to sit on.

“I haven’t really tried to drink to get drunk? I don’t know if I would be able to hold up against someone like him” Arya looked back at him, Aeron had dark dirty hair which laid flat, his face was constantly turned up in annoyance which made him seem much older than she guessed he was. He wasn’t as tall as Gendry but definitely taller than Jon and just as muscular all the same.

“Obviously, you need fat and somewhere for the alcohol to go, it would just go straight through you” Gendry smiled at her and picked up the pieces he was working on.

It was a breast plate that had been damaged, Gendry spoke about how the piece was only suppose to be used as decoration but some young boys, probably Bran’s age, had used it while riding a horse that hadn’t quite been broken. The large dint in the middle was enough to make her own chest hurt and Arya couldn’t imagine the pain the actual incident must have caused. 

Arya was thankful for how warm it was in the forge, she had her sleeves rolled up and Gendry had already removed his shirt. It was a beautiful sight, much like Sansa’s sun rise or her mother’s gentle streams, Gendry’s naked torso was Arya’s happy place. She enjoyed watching him work and the way his muscles moved under his skin made her want to reach out and touch them.

Mr Mott poked his head in occasionally and let the boys know when someone had come along for updates or for items to be picked up. Most of the time they seemed annoyed to have to leave a project half way through but the smile on his face and greed in his eyes as Harold walked back after handing off a sword made Arya understand just a little bit why they put so much into their work. 

Arya’s father messaged her before he was due to pick her up, she was thankful that she could at least take her hair out from her messy bun and let it fall, hopefully to hide the marks left on her skin. She collected her things and left Gendry know she would message him before she was going to come home. She heard the other men as she left mockingly mimic her, obviously to tease Gendry. 

The sky was still clouded and threatened rain which Arya hoped would at least hold off until they was safely parked at the Governor’s building. The Stark car pulled up and her father smiled at her as she climbed in.

“I’m sorry to pull you away from your friend, Sansa all but demanded one of you come with me to the office and she’s too focused on a new piece she’s half way through.” he was only half focused on her, his eyes kept flickering to the phone in his hand.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.” Arya smiled at her father.

“Is that boy coming with you to the Solstice Ball?” He asked and Arya felt herself confused.

“What do you mean?” 

“I know you say your neighbours which is loverly to hear, you never did have any close friend in Winterfell but he’s welcome to join you. I’m sure I can produce another ticket for him”

“No I know he would be welcome but why would I go to the ball?”

“Sansa loved it last year she had such fun and I thought you would be the same? She is course will be attending earlier when it’s televised but I didn’t expect you to join us until sundown” he continued.

“Father... Sansa hasn’t said anything, she mostly mumbled to herself about the fit  
of the dress she’s working on” Arya knew the ball was coming up but had never planned on going, the Gala was too much as is and she would much rather spend time with Gendry in whatever pub Aeron dragged them too.

“Hmm I thought she would have at least told you she was working on a gown for you. You won’t be joining us then?” he gave her a smile that let Arya breath again, her not joining her family wouldn’t be a disappointment like her mother would make it out to be.

“No, not this year”

“Fine but you will be coming to the Kingswood for next moon phase”

“Deal”

They pulled up at the cream coloured building, someone had decorated two large Yule trees on each side of the entrance. The branches had carved items hung on the end of the branches, as Arya walked up the steps to the front door she noticed the carvings included each of the great houses sigils as well as faces she knew to represent the gods. Inside had more trees as well as candles on the redemption desk, the woman sitting there smiled and welcomed both of them. 

Her fathers office obviously had been touched by Sansa, or their mother but that was unlikely. The fire place had a large thick log, the mantle had herbs and berries along it all which made Arya smile.

He sat down behind his desk and started tapping out what Arya assumed was an email, wincing at the brace on his wrist when he tried to twist his hand. It had been over an hour already and Arya had gotten sick of scrolling through her phone. Gendry had posted for the first time about a piece that he had finished at Mr Mott’s, which was the only exciting thing she could find. She had explored the floor her father ran and was shown through to a room she could use for her own study. 

The room was huge and Arya wondered what it had been used for previously, there was large pillars that half hide the desk. It was a large wooden one with beautiful turned legs, sitting there Arya felt important and also as if she was intruding. 

The computer that sat to the side of the desk requires a log in, Arya had her father’s written down on a paper which she typed in and nothing exciting appeared. It was disappointing, perhaps this computer wasn’t on the same server and that was why she was given access to it. She typed away, she had a vague idea of where her ‘Introduction to governing powers’ class was heading and if she could find someone here to give her a leg up then maybe she get 100%. 

After reading through the third paper she had found Arya picked up her phone again, Sansa had messaged asking if their father was still typing out his new bills he wished to pass and Arya replied letting her know that he was fine. She looked back at the screen and a thought took over her, she found a registration of everyone in Kingslanding and typed in ‘Gendry’, there were a few entries, none that were documented in the right time frame. The closest she could find was in the late winter 18 years ago but when Arya clicked on it to find most of the document had been blacked out, the only information was the date and first name of the baby.

She frowned at the screen and tried to find something else on the baby, no master had put his name to the birth, no mother nor father had been visible. If this document was her Gendry’s then he had his own birthday wrong...

“I’m done for the day my wrist is killing me” her fathers voice came from the now open door and Arya snapped her head up to meet his gaze.

“Oh yeah I’m done here too, only so much I can read that won’t be in textbooks” she tried to play off the fact she had been caught looking at something no one was meant to see. 

“Getting ahead for the next half of the year, good idea. You can come back with me tomorrow if you’d like, I’ll only be doing afternoons until I can write and type without this damn wrist hurting” her father half stepped into the room and looked around it, “this was the hand of the kings old chambers... Jon Arryn was the last true hand and he left his touch on this room as such. Those chairs are from his home castle The Eyrie, he all but demanded they be brought so at least his ass was home” he chuckled at the thought and then nodded out of the room for Arya to follow him.

Ned talked about the first time he had come to the building, Robert was a young man and eager to be better than a king ever could. To stand up and fight for the injustices he saw across the seven kingdoms. How he didn’t want anyone but those he trusted most around him, how he didn’t trust his wife until after a year of being with her and then something happened that broke that trust all over again. 

By the time she had gotten home Gendry was in his kitchen playing music, drinking and singing softly to himself. Designs were scattered across his table but his kitchen was spotless. Arya noticed piles of washing folded on his couch and a vacuum in the corner. 

“What’s all this ?” She asked and watched him flinch and nearly drop the bowls he was holding.

He turned to her and smiled as his eyes landed on hers, “I got stuck on a design and needed to do something else... so I ... ahh I cleaned both our suites” 

Arya let out a soft laugh, “did you work out what you were stuck on?” 

He shook his head, “no but I ordered dinner” 

This had become their new routine, they slept together in Arya’s room, Gendry had joked that he should order a new mattress so they could at least swap rooms every now and then. They would then run the same path around the school together in the morning before going into the city. Gendry would help out at Mr Mott’s, a few customers he had made pieces for in the past had found out he was back and now asked for him specifically. He seemed to magic up the pieces they asked for and after a few days Arya had convinced him to at least charge a sightly larger commission fee. Arya would either go to Sansa’s and be a live manikin for a selection Sansa was creating or spend the day with her father in the Governor’s building. Whoever was home first would order food or Gendry would call and let her know he would pick something up if he planned to work late. As the sun went down Arya often found herself cuddled up with Gendry on her couch, they would drink and laugh and talk about most of their day, except Arya hadn’t told him she was looking into his family. She hadn’t found anything yet but with her father back in office she had spent some time using his log in to dig a little deeper, already she had gone through all of the The Great King’s Landing Hospital and she was determined to find more information for him.

This morning was like the ones before, Arya woke with Gendry hot beside her and before she had even turned to look at him he was fully awake and smiling softly at her. While it was still dark he would try to convince her to stay in bed grabbing her and pulling her back into his arms. She gave in for longer and longer and on the fifth morning she found herself still in bed after sunrise. 

“I still opt for a lazy day, just one” Gendry mumbled into her hair.

“We can’t, we promised Mera we’d be at her house by the time she finished her shift.” 

Arya had quickly gotten use to Gendry’s nakedness, although he was never fully naked around her. She was drawing patterns on his chest, swirling around his nipples and the few hairs that had sprouted between his pecks. 

“Yeah I know. Next week? After all this holiday stuff is over” he asked looking down at her. 

“Maybe when I get back” she smiled before sitting up and decided for the both of them that enough was enough. 

She made him get out and rush around between their suites trying to get ready. Outside the air was fresh, it had a chill about it that Arya was unfamiliar with. The North was almost always cold, she knew the feeling in the air when it was due to snow but this breeze seemed to carry the cold from across the ocean. They ran their normal track around the edge of the school and Arya was impressed with how the path had been maintained. She would have thought that the rain from the last few days would at least loosen some of the pavers but they were all in place.

Gendry who normally ran beside Arya repeatedly dropped behind her and she wondered if her attire was to blame. Sansa had made her buy ‘warmer’ clothes for running yet Arya couldn’t for the life of her work out how a crop top and tight pants were better than a loose top and running shorts. The way that Gendry looked at her when she met him in the hallway made her want to text Sansa and thank her, nearly. 

“Will you be mad if I was wrong?” Gendry asked as they rounded the Trade centre building. 

“What do you mean?” She asked slowing down a little.

“Well you know how I said it wouldn’t rain? Well I didn’t think it would but those clouds have gotten a lot darker than before we left” he said looking up, Arya slowed down until they were just walking.

“I won’t be mad, I’ll be upset but not mad” she said as she looked around the building for cover in case it did suddenly pour. 

The buildings around them had recesses and odd cut out where new parts had been added on in the centuries the buildings stood for, but no where they would escape the rain. 

They picked up the pace a little, lightly jogging as it began to spit. Arya frowned at Gendry as he smiled sheepishly. The rain got heavier and as they rounded the corner a bolt of lightning lite up the sky stopping Arya in her tracks. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Gendry.

The rumble that rolled shortly after shook the ground and seemingly the sky as it opened up and began to rain heavily. Gendry grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the closest building, the rain was so thick that the air almost seemed to turn grey. Arya’s back was pressed against the bricks as Gendry stood facing her, his broad shoulders blocking her from the rain but it didn’t stop the water from running down his face. He was huffing, his hot breathe was visible in the cold weather. Arya’s eyes were locked on his lips, they were parted and slightly cracked. Arya rolled her own lips against her tongue to wet them as another lightning strike cracked through the sky. 

“I’m sorry” he said bringing her gaze back to his face. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind the cold but the wet in different and I’m not a fan” she tried to smile but the thunder went straight through her making them both jump a little. 

“You know in that romance movie we watched last week? How the couple are standing on a dock yelling at each other in the rain?” Gendry asked his eyes roaming her face.

“The one where the woman loses her memory and she’s being told her life story by her husband?” Arya frowned unsure of what Gendry was getting at.

“Yeah that one.... you know how they kiss in the rain?” Gendry’s eyes were dark, even when the sky was lite up. Arya realised just how close they were, his hands were on the brick beside her head and her own were against his chest. Both of them were soaked through to the skin and Arya looked down at herself to see her clothes clinging to her and the cold breeze whipped between them making her nipples stiffen. Gendry was also looking down at her body leaning forward.

“I... I kinda want to try it” he said nervously locking eyes with her again. 

Arya felt herself smiling as she nodded, Gendry’s once slack mouth pulled into a sharp smile as he pulled her forwards off the brick wall and into the rain. She looked up as another crack of lightning danced across the sky above them. Gendry’s hands which were once in her hips were now on her checks and despite the cold around them his touch was warm and what felt like butterflies churned in her stomach. He smiled at her as if he was still asking permission and brought her face to his letting Arya take the final step. She rocked up onto her toes and gave a soft hum as their lips met. It was just as warm as the night before, the second their lips touched it felt like lightning itself ran through her body. 

It was the first time in a long time that Arya hated her height, she arched against Gendry and pushed until she was on the tops of her toes but it still wasn’t enough to comfortably met Gendry’s lips. He seemed to understand because his hands left her face and found their way to the backs of her legs lifting her so she was now chest to chest with him, her legs curling around him as he held her.

She let out a soft moan as she tilted her head and let Gendry into her mouth. It was new and yet natural to let him in. Her hands managed to find their way into his hair and he groaned against her as her finger tips ran along his scalp. 

With their eyes closed they missed the next bolt of lightning but the thunder shook them, breaking them apart. Arya felt like she couldn’t get enough air and her chest was heaving. Kissing Gendry felt as if it took everything from her, had he not been holding onto her Arya wondered if she would have collapsed.

“I don’t think the rain is going to let up, we should get inside” Gendry slowly let Arya down from his grip and then took her hand. They gave each other a nod before jogging through the rain back toward Gardener Property, having only tripped once Arya was glad that Pod had allowed the heating in the main entrance by left on. The warm air was a gift and although Arya could still see their breath being inside was a lot better. They made their way up stairs, their shoes leaving dirty wet prints on the stairs as they climbed. Arya noticed Gendry had started shivering as he followed her into her suite.

“I am sorry, I didn’t think it would rain” Gendry’s teeth seemed to still be chattering even though he was trying to hide it.

“It’s okay, you can’t control it so it’s not like you can do it on purpose” she tried to smile but her wet clothes were clinging to her and not even the warm air could fix the cold that had set in.

He started pulling things from his pocket, his wallet which held his student ID, keys and his phone, “Meralith says to not rush, there’s as issue with Eyan.” 

Arya nodded as him and he turned back placing his phone down, “God s I’m cold, I need to get out of these clothes” he mumbled walking through to the bathroom 

“Well you go shower first” Arya said turning to the kettle. 

“And leave you in wet clothes when you’re clearly not okay? No you go shower” he said walking towards her.

“You just said you want to get out of those wet clothes” she smiled, a shiver ran down her spine and then she watched as his face twitched, as if he had several thoughts all at once.

He started mumbling, “We.... we could.... I mean our shower is huge and if we...” 

“Are you asking to shower with me?” Arya hated how her voice came out, scared but more excited than she should have been. 

“I ... I am but if you don’t want to that’s okay I get it but if you do and .... I can keep my clothes on, they’re wet anyway” his face was turning pink and Arya hated how excited the idea made her. 

It also terrified her, she knew what that meant and she also knew she wasn’t ready for something so serious, not just yet. 

“I wear the same when we sleep. It would be the same as wearing bathers right? I mean if you ... if you wanted” she said trying not to make eye contract because she knew if she did she would turn just as pink as Gendry.

“Yeah... yeah that’s right. Right?” He seemed just as nervous and Arya felt slightly better. 

They both made their way into the bathroom after collecting fresh clothes, Arya turned on the shower as well as putting on music which was something she nearly always did. She watched in the mirror as Gendry pulled his shirt over his head, something she had seen him do a handful of times already but she still smiled at the sight of his bare chest. Arya bent and pealed the tight pants off as well as her socks and went she stood up straight Gendry’s eyes were wide and staring at her body. If it anyone else’s eyes she would have covered up but her stomach bubbled with excitement. 

She stepped into the shower keeping her underwear and the crop too she ran in on and let the water run over her and she felt mouth open as a gasp escaped. The water felt so good as it ran over her, her top and underwear had gathered a little bit of water but it wasn’t as weird as it could have been. 

Suddenly Gendry’s hands found her hips and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. He smiled at her but stayed out of the water which made her frown.

“Do you always have the settings to boiling water?” He asked. 

Arya scoffed, “It’s not even that hot” 

Gendry shook his head and she rolled her eyes before turning the knob so that the water was colder. She stepped back and watched Gendry step into the streams, he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Arya found herself looking up and down his body as his muscles moved under his skin. She was suddenly incredibly thankful for his work, the years of manual labour had done wonders for his body. Arya knew that any woman who saw him like this would not even think before jumping his bones. Yet the idea still scared her, Arya and her sister were always told the importance of their first time with a man. How that man should be their husbands for the act gave him power over her and Arya for a second thought about giving Gendry that power. They had talked about it the third night they slept together, how Arya wasn’t sure what she was ready for but knew it wasn’t anything as far as that. Gendry seemed to understand and was happy to go at her pace. She knew it would be save with him, that he would never do anything that would truely hurt her. 

“You okay there? I can hear you thinking” his voice snapped her back into the reality that was this nearly naked man in front of her.

“As long as you can’t hear what I’m think” she smiled and turned the knob slightly so that the water was warmer. 

He shook his head and pulled her close to him. Their chests were touching and his arms had wrapped around her holding her against him. He tilted his head up and Arya couldn’t help herself. 

She lent forward and pressed her lips to his collar bone, she felt him flinch as she did so, obviously not expecting her to do it. She kissed along his chest, letting her hands run down his ribs and to the waistband of his underwear which were red and grey with a warrior’s helmet on the front which she couldn’t help and smiled at. 

His hand found its way to her hair as she made her way back up. She looked up to see his head was still tilted up, water running over his face as he smiled. 

He was a beautiful man and Arya had to appreciate the fact that no one else got to see this side of him. 

She stood tall, pressing herself up on her toes as much as she dared while in the shower. She latched onto his collarbone and sucked, she heard Gendry give a soft moan. She sucked a little harder and felt her teeth gaze the thin skin over his bone. She had never intentionally left marks on someone before but she knew the concept but hoped she was getting it right. The next deep moan that escaped Gendry’s lips ensured that she was. Arya pulled away just enough to see her handy work and was impressed when the deep purple mark made itself known in nearly the exact same spot he had first left one on her.

“Now we’re even” she said looking up to his face which he had dropped and was huffing with his eyes closed. 

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about? Getting me back? I didn’t realise that’s what we were doing” he finales opened his eyes and Arya instantly could see just how dark they were. This had happened a handful of times and each time she saw the lust and the desire so heavily in his eyes, she wanted to give in but just the thought made her stomach flip with nerves. 

“Not the whole time” she smiled and tilted her head up catching some of the water in her mouth and spraying it at his chest before laughing at his shocked face.

“Oh really? That’s how you want to do it?” He laughed grabbing her waist and tilting his own face before spraying her with twice as much water. She would never win this type of game just based on size but it didn’t mean she wasn’t happy to be held this close to him.

Arya stepped out of the shower and ducked behind the nib wall of the toilet so he could finally removed his underwear and get clean. It didn’t take long at all before he was stepping out and wrapping his towel around him, calling out that she was free to step back under the water. 

Arya thought about locking the door after Gendry went through it but didn’t, she pulled off the clothes that clung to her, turned the water nearly all the way to hot and stepped back under the water. She scrubbed at herself before stepping out and getting herself ready. 

They called for a driver as the rain hadn’t let up and were on Meralith’s door step before the businesses around had really opened. Gendry knocked on the door and Arya heard what sounded like people stomp-running within. 

“Gen-Gen!” 

“Mera Gen-Gen is here”

The door swung open to show two little girls, the twins Emmy and Laycie who both had the biggest smiles and their arms stretched out to Gendry. He chuckled and bent down picking up the two of them with ease, Arya watched as he stepped inside greeting Mera who was in the kitchen pulling out ingredients from her cupboards. On the back of the door and along the wall were little green cut outs of hands with flowers and berries drawn in them, a paper chain with all different colours and writing hung in the hallway.

“You guys have grown!” Gendry laughed spinning around in the lounge making sure to not knock over the small side table. 

“Hope you’re okay with these two helping us, my brother ... his roof started leaking again with the sudden rain and he’s had to try and mend it so couldn’t take them for the day” Mera asked looking wide eyed at Arya.

“Don’t be silly, it’s their house and I’m sure they’ll be happy to taste test our baking” Arya said walking to Meralith’s side and quietly asked how she could help. 

Her kitchen was tight, nearly half the size of the one in Arya’s suite, a small table had been put to the end of the bench to try and give her more space. Mera gave her a few instructions as the twins showed their Gen-Gen what they had made while with their uncle. He brought the girls back and made them clean up before setting up the stools where the three of them started making rum-less rum balls, Gendry began rolling them before passing them to the twins to roll in coconut. Meralith has Arya help her with the jam drops, giving her specific instructions when Arya gave her a look she was sure screamed ‘help me I don’t know what’s next’.

“Ready to put these aside?” Gendry asked the girls once all their mixture was gone, they slid off the the stools and bounced beside him as he placed the container in the fridge. He came back to Arya’s side brushing his hands over her hips as he asked how to help. 

The twins begged to poke holes in the balls and Arya was grateful there would be another pair of hands because even with Mera’s instructions she was sure she had made a mistake. Gendry put the trays into the oven and helped the twins down again to clean their hands. Mera began mixing a new set of dry ingredients, it smelt so strongly of spices Arya recognised. 

It had finely started to feel like the winter solstice, baking goodies and the homemade decorations everywhere made Arya take a sign of relief and let herself smile. It was the first time being away from her mother and smaller brothers, she held so many family traditions close to her heart but being with Gendry and his closet friend was maybe the beginning of new traditions.

Giggling drew her eyes to Gendry and the two little ones, they were standing tall on a small step stool and had put their hands in the mixing bowl he was trying to clean then reaching up to put little finger prints on his cheek. 

“Oh really?” He asked before growling playfully and picking them up causing a small squeal from them.

“He’s really good with them and they love him nearly as much as my actual brother” Mera smiled at Arya as she turned back to the three who had accumulated more chocolate and jam finger prints all over their faces and necks. 

“They seem so happy, for all the horrible things that Gendry has told me happens around here... I would have thought that they ...”

“That they would act like kids from Flea Bottom? My brother and I have tried to keep them from seeing it all” Mera explained.

Arya gave her a small sad smile and moved over as Gendry wedged himself between them, his face still had smeared chocolate but he didn’t seem to mind as he started kneading the ball of dough. The girls had picked out a few shape cutters from the draw and laid them out for Gendry, he started rolling it out and the girls pointed to where their shapes should go. Arya and Mera gently picked up the cut out shapes and put them on trays, as the dough got smaller and smaller Gendry started sneaking bites and giving the twins some when Mera had her back turned. While the last ball slowly disappeared, Mera pulled out another two blocks of what Arya assumed would be shortbread. When everything was cooked or still cooking, the twins had taken prime position in front of the last trays within the oven. Arya smiled and walked over to them leaving Gendry and Mera to dry the dishes she had washed.

“Which one is your favourite?” She asked looking between the young girls. Emmy, she looked just like Mera with her hair twisted into one braid while her twin wore her dark brown hair in two.

“I like the chocolate balls but decorating the gingerbread is my favourite thing about winter” Emmy answered.

“My favourite is the shortbread, especially if Mera let’s me make icing sandwiches” Lacyie smiled screwing up her face.

“Are you just Gen’s friend?” Asked Emmy suddenly.

Laycie giggled, “or are you going to be his wife ?” 

Arya heard something break but didn’t look up, she felt herself gasp but couldn’t bring herself to talk. 

“Girls that is enough, it’s rude to ask things like that” Mera stood and pushed them into another room.

Gendry stood beside her and gently took her hand, “you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay... I just... we haven’t .... I don’t .... how do kids even know to ask questions? I’ve always been told I’ll have to marry a lord of my parents choosing and bare him an heir. The idea of marriage..... because of that I’ve never really wanted to get married and we haven’t really talked about it but... I don’t know where you stand on that at all” Arya knew she was rambling but she couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

“It’s okay, we don’t need to talk about this right now” Gendry rubbed her arms trying to comfort her. 

Arya nodded and turned back as Mera pushed the two little ones forward, both of them no longer had mixture of any kind on their face. Their heads where down, hands held behind their backs as they seemed to rock on the spot.

“We’re sorry for being rude, we didn’t mean to” they said in unison.

“It’s okay, I forgive you” Arya smiled and both of them snapped their heads up and skipped towards her.

“Thank you”

“Yay!” 

They both hugged Arya around her middle and she wasn’t exactly sure what to do but smiled at them. 

Mera started to clear off her small kitchen table, moving the stools to one side with the three wooden chairs on the other. She flicked on the tv and found the televised Solstice Ball, a green carpet had been rolled out and already so many people were there and Arya was glad she hadn’t gone. Gendry mixed up a few different coloured icings and Mera pulled out bags of sweets and poured some in bowls before setting them upon the table. Gendry snuck a few of the coated chocolates and handed some to the girls as Mera set up plate and brought the ginger bread shapes to the table. 

The voice on the tv introduced each new face that came into focus, Arya noticed some of the names and recognised a few more faces. As she picked up a new cookies and gave Gendry a sideways smile as he handed the girls more chocolates before dropping a few into his mouth.

“And now the Starks, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and acting Governor of the Seven Kingdoms accompanied by his eldest daughter Sansa Stark who is betrothed to Prince Joffrey Baratheon heir to Storm’s End and the future Governor of the Seven Kingdoms” 

Sansa stood in a beautiful blue gown which Arya recognised as the one she had been working on all week. 

“Are you suppose to be there ?” Asked Mera, her eyes wide and filled with shook.

“I mean technically but I don’t like balls much... the Gala was enough to win my father over for the year he won’t make me turn up... plus I had plans already” she gave them a soft smile and Gendry rolled his hand over to stroke her fingers giving her a thankful smile. 

“If I had been invited to Balls I’d go all the time, the dresses the dancing the food and drinks I wouldn’t have to serve anyone... it would be worth it” Mera stared at the tv. 

Arya wondered if the next time her family asked her to come to a ball, if they would care if she brought Meralith instead of Gendry. 

The faces of her family left the screen and were replaced with more Lords and Ladies. The five of them sat passing back and forth coloured icing and sweets before they had plates of decorations gingerbread. Mera had whipped up a thick buttercream and sat with Laycie making a handful of ‘shortbread sandwiches’. Gendry had a few gingerbread hammers, a shape he had cut out by hand and he passed Arya a wolf head.

“I made this just for you, it was hard though so I only have one” he smiled and looked back as Emmy showed him her purple deer head. 

“I put pretzels as antlers!” She smiled, chocolate on her bottom lip and Mera only smiled at her lap pretending not to notice that she had taken more sweets than what was used.

“I made my flowers green and the petals have blue dots!” Said Laycie and she tried to hold the plate with four now green and blue flower shaped gingerbread cookies, her braids had fallen into the icing that had dropped to her plate and left clumps throughout.

“Well done, do you think we can pick out some for the Woolfides ? We have to wait for the icing to set first?” Asked Mera and the girls nodded bouncing as they decided between themselves who would like what colour more. 

Arya sat up straight as she stuck half a black jellybean on her wolf’s eye and nudged Gendry to show him her finished work. He chuckled and cut a pink jelly bean in half.

“For it’s nose?” He asked and Arya smiled and gave him a nod before he squished the jellybean into place. 

“Laycie go get your brush so I can get the icing out of your hair.” Meralith instructed as the girls tried to sneak the last of the sweets.

Arya cleared off the table of the left over icing and Gendry picked up the bowls and smiled before shoving some into his mouth. Laycie came back into the kitchen and quickly ate the few jelly lollies Gendry had poured into her hands.

“Gen-Gen? Will you do my braids please? Mera does it too messy” she smiled.

“Sure, go sit down in front of the couch” he smiled and Arya frowned as she watched him take out the little girls hair, gently brushing out the icing which had gone hard. Arya sat on one of the small pillows on the ground and watched as the final few guests arrived to the Ball. Mera sat on a chair she had moved from her table leaning on her knees as her eyes traced every line of the dresses and faces. Emmy wasn’t paying anyone else any attention, she had grabbed an opened envelope and a few coloured pencils to draw on it. 

Her eyes came back to Gendry, he was down with brushing out the muck and had started parting and weaving Laycie’s hair. Arya use to hate when her Septa braided her hair, always tugging and pulling out leaves and twigs, scolding her for letting her hair get so wild. Gendry was nothing like that, gentle and soft but still managing to create tight braids across Laycie’s head, he obviously knew what to do and Arya wondered how.

“Does Gen-Gen do your hair Arya?” The young girls asked.

“No, he hasn’t yet, I didn’t know he could” she smiled.

“I have more hair ties he could do it now?” She asked.

“Maybe he could” she smiled and Gendry smirked at her. 

He quickly finished and Laycie stood quickly giving him a hug before racing off the where their bathroom was. 

“If I’m going to do your hair you’ll have to come sit here” Gendry smiled pointing to the pillow between his feet. 

Arya rolled her eyes but moved over to where he was sitting between his legs, she felt him reach up and as gently as he could began brushing through her hair. It was relaxing which was never a word she thought to use before. Laycie handed him a few tiny hair ties and sat down on the pillow at Mera’s feet. 

“So how come you know how to do this ?” She asked unable to think of a reason.

“I was taught to braid leather for handles and couldn’t get it right so the girls so generously let me practise on their hair” he answered, Arya felt him drop on braid and started on the other side, “they’re not as fancy as what I’ve seen your sister wear but it’ll stay neat for tonight at least.”

“That’s fine, a simple braid is standard in The North. Sansa started wearing her hair in a southern style and I could never sit for long enough to try”

“The twins seem to like these simple braids, plus it’s good practice”

“Oh, do they ask for it often ?” 

“Normally, Mera pulls apparently” he chuckled and Arya leant back and caught Mera joking glare at him.

“Do you think you could teach me?” Arya asked.

“Umm I guess, here lift your hands and I’ll pass you the right pieces... I guess that’ll work but I don’t know.” He stumbles over his words as Arya’s hands touched his. 

He mumbled instructions as Arya fumbled the strands of her hair but soon reached the base of her neck and the last little bit was easier. Gendry snapped a photo of the back of her head and when she was shown the difference between the two Arya couldn’t help but laugh at how messy hers had turned out and sat back down so Gendry could fix it.

“It’s okay, it’ll be better next time” he laughed. 

Music that Arya recognised started to play, the Sunset ballad, the song used to begin the first dance. Arya watched as couples walked out onto the marble floor and as the voice started up the twirling did so too. Arya spotted Sansa bright hair and Joffrey’s own blonde head twirling around in the middle of the screen as it faded to black. Mera and the twins put together small gift bags and when they were finished Mera took them to deliver their bags to neighbours. She had offered her apartment for them to get ready in but Arya politely refused telling her that she hadn’t even brought her things to get changed into. 

A driver collected them and with nearly no one on the roads they were home quickly. Gendry teased Arya about the icing on her wolf head merging and looking less like a wolf and more like a horse. They had started using Arya’s lounge more and as she put their bags of treats away he slumped onto the long part of the couch. 

“We’ll probably have to leave before five, I know the boys will be there straight after they finish for the day and it will be packed now that the sun has gone down” Gendry said half turned to look at her as she walked back towards him. She nodded and smiled leaning against the back of the couch Arya could see the purple spot she made earlier.

“Okay then, do you need to shower again? There’s still icing in your hair” she smiled picking at the dried green. 

He reached up and ruffled his hair flicking more out, “is there more?” 

“No you got it all” Gendry’s head was pressed against the back on the couch beside her shoulder and as uncomfortable as it looked Arya imagined leaning down to kiss him. 

Before she could do so Gendry stood and spun around kneeling on the cushion to face her, “if I shower now I’ll just need to shower again when we get home especially if Harald brings his wife. She was already klutzy and after her second pregnancy she can’t drink as much as before but doesn’t think so” 

“Is that so?” Arya smirked at him, his face was so close to her own that she could feel his breath.

“Yeah it is, plus I don’t know what type of drunk you are just yet. You might throw up too” he smirked and before Arya could scoff and pull away he captured her mouth with his. 

Arya let the spark of anger slip away as she melted into the kiss. His hand came up to her face and she felt his tongue dancing on her lip as he asked to be let in. Arya opened her mouth slightly before bitting down playfully on his bottom lip.

“That’s for saying I can’t hold my liquor”

Gendry chuckled and gave her a soft sad smile.

“Are you okay? You seem off... I don’t know” she asked.

“Yeah I’m okay... it’s just ... all I remember about when my mum passed is standing out in the cold while people I didn’t know tried to explain to me what was happening. I use to pray for her but nothing happened, nothing improved until after I stopped praying” he was mumbling and not meeting her eyes but Arya could understand why. 

“Do you still keep the faith of the seven?” She asked, she hadn’t noticed but perhaps he did. 

“No, Tobho explained other beliefs but nothing really made sense to me” 

“Have you been to the Godswood?” The confusion on his face showed he hadn’t. Arya pulled him by the hand and led him back downstairs and weaving through the buildings of campus. Apart from his mumbles about not having been to this wing of the school but other than that they didn’t talk until the walled off wooded area. There were tall thin trees and soft bushes that had been trimmed into perfect circles as well as bench hidden in secluded spaces and statues of men from old Arya hadn’t bothered to read the plaques of. 

“This is all so green” Gendry said looking in awe at the ivy growing down from the walls. 

“This is nothing compared to the Godswood in Winterfell.” Arya laughed.

“I didn’t think there were any Godswoods this far south” Gendry said looking down at her. 

“It’s not a true Godswood but The old Gods will hear you if you talk to them” she tried to bring fourth what her father had told her before, trying to explain to Gendry how maybe the gods would talk to him but not how he would think he just had to be open to the idea. They found a small grassed area before a small evergreen tree and Arya knelt down letting Gendry know if he didn’t want to join her she would understand but he knelt anyway. She clasped her hands and lowered her head silently praying to the Old Gods, asking them for a blessed winter, for snows to not harm anyone she loved especially Jon who was stationed at The Wall, she prayed for her sister to have a safe and happy union even if Joffrey was an idiot, she prayed that her .... best friend? Boyfriend? Wasn’t pained when he thought of his mother, that he was happy during the winter from now on.

An hour later Arya had pulled on an older pair of dark jeans with less tears in them than her other pair and pale blue long sleeved shirt that when the cords were pulled it scrunched up on itself to reveal what little cleavage she had but also how toned her body truely was. Gendry had on dark blue jeans and a button up shirt that she knew Jon would like, all over it were berries and plants but they were shaped together as dicks which you didn’t notice at first. 

“Don’t laugh, Mera gave it to me last year” he said as if Arya cared what he wore out with his friends.

Their driver returned and while Gendry shut her door and moved around the back to get into the car he asked if Arya was sure of the address she had booked him for and that if she didn’t really want to go she could fake sick and he would take her somewhere else. She was thankful the driver thought of such things but declined saying she wasn’t only sure but excited to go.

Gin Alley didn’t have paved streets like the ones she had walked earlier and the roads were much narrower. People had to duck out of the way of the car and Gendry instructed the driver to stop while he could still turn around. The smell was something Arya noticed even from inside the car and it only got worse once they opened the doors. Arya looked around as they made their way up the road, most of the building had a shop front below and people residing up above. Each building they passed had a candle lit in an open window and Gendry explained that some believed the stranger would see in and see the happy family and turn away as not to disturb. 

Arya could tell when they had gotten closer, more men were on the road, coming from every direction. The pub was a larger building with walls that must have once been white but the mud and dust had stained them brown. Gendry stopped her from crossing the road and explained that that brown sludge wasn’t just mud. 

She followed behind Gendry as he walked through the oversized doors, a shout from a handful of people caught Arya’s attention. She found the men from Mr. Mott’s along with Mera and another woman she suspected was Harold’s wife all standing around a small but tall table. 

“Glad you made it! Let’s get a drink in your hands” said Aeron stepping towards them, he steered Gendry to the serving bench and Arya made her way to the table that they all stood at.

“You look nice” smiled Mera before she introduced Renei to Arya, Renei seemed to have had a handful of drinks already and was red in the face, smiling as if she were half asleep.

The boys returned with a small tray of drinks and Aeron passed them around before holding his up, “to the longest night of the year and to spending it with friends!” 

At once they all drank down the clear liquid. It burned. Arya choked and pulled a face that matched Mera’s.

“That’s horrible!” She said frowning at Aeron who only smiled. 

As the second song started a bell was rung at the serving bench and Arya looked over as a name ‘the first star’ was written on a board. Aeron pulled Tommas over and soon they brought back a tray with tall glasses holding a brilliant blue and somehow sparkling liquid.

“Drink up everyone!” Aeron smiled before handing empty glasses to Tommas and instructing him to take them back to kitchen window. 

“Why must Tommas take them back? Aeron keeps drinking ?” Arya asked Gendry as he sipped at his ‘first star’.

“Aeron and Harold both rent out a work bench at Tobho’s Tommas is his apprentice, third year. The other two have all their qualifications and have been bossing him around since he started, the more shit he puts up with the better tasks he gets. Rather than fixing horse shoes for a week he might get a set of hinges” 

“They did this to you?” She asked picking up her drink again.

“They did, I technically finished my apprenticeship before Tommas started but I can remember when it was just Harold, he wasn’t too bad. Felt sorry for me I guess having no parents but Aeron gave no shits, said everyone had a shit life and at one point you just have to pretend it doesn’t matter” 

A bell was rung every hour and the new special was written up on a small board, not once did Arya dare go and order something. Already they had had ‘the first star’, ‘raspberry cheesecake shot’ which Arya thought Sansa would like and a drink called ‘the darkest night’ which was served in a small glass and was thicker than the first two. Aeron seemed to always have a tray of drinks in one hand and his own larger drink in the other and after the third hour Arya had lost count of how much anyone had drunk. Her head was fuzzy, she would move and the things she saw seemed to appear in slow motion, she couldn’t tell how long the smile had been on her face but she felt good. Looking at Gendry, his face red and the smile so wide his eyes because squinted she was great full she hadn’t gone to the ball with her family.

The small band that had caused so many of the men that filled the room to burst into song disappeared and a man with a large speaker set up replaced them. Mera gasped at the start of the new song and pulled both the girls onto the dance square. It was confusing at first, Mera didn’t seem to move in a rhythm anyone else could hear but her smile stayed plastered to her face. Arya copying her movements as much as she could quickly learning that it wasn’t the words or the track that Mera moved to but a track that was played over lapping and half way through was played loudly. The music faded for a second and a voice she recognised spoke clearly, Robert Baratheon called out “it is my great pleasure to announce we as a nation can get on the beers- get on the beers -beers”. Arya knew he had said this at last years Mother’s celebrations and was both impressed and unnerved that someone had made it a song but looking at Mera and Ranei who were both laughing as they spoke the lyrics she soon saw the funny side. After dancing for a while Renei seemed out of breathe and smiled saying she’d have one last drink then ask Harold to walk her home. 

They joined the men back at the tall round table and Aeron appeared with more clear liquids as well as tall glasses with a green liquid.

“It’s called a wildfire shot, you drop the small glass into the large one and you have to drink it before it bubbles” he smiled at everyone and when everyone was ready started a countdown. 

Arya dropped the shot glass in and watched as every drank from it quickly and looked back at her own drink as it started to bubble. Shocked as she remembered what Aeron said and grabbed the glasses drinking them quickly as the bubbles touched her face smiling at the tickling feeling. 

“Quickly Arya!” Mera laughed. Renei had also been to slow and when the bubbles touch her nose breathed in too quickly and dropped the glasses in surprise.

“Oh it went up my nose !” She squealed scrunching her face up. 

Arya smiled as she finished her drink and watched them cleaning up Renei’s mess some of which had landed on Gendry’s shirt. They parted with Harold and Renei as the later stumbled to the doorway thanking them for a fun night out. A song started and Mera smiled pulling Aeron and Tommas onto the dance floor.

“Would you like to dance ?” Asked Gendry who was smiling at Arya as if she was the only thing in the room that mattered.

“Yes, I think I would” she let him pull her by the hand into the growing crowd and when they found a spot where they wouldn’t be squished, Gendry pulled her close to him as the music sped up. 

Her dance moves grew less and less sophisticated and she began just swaying from side to side with her hands up, Gendry’s hands were at her side. The music slowly morphed and some how the two of them got closer, Gendry’s leg was between her own, his legs bent to lower himself to her height. 

“You look beautiful did I tell you that yet?” He whispered into her ear. 

“No I don’t think you had” she whispered back letting her forearms rest on his shoulders and her left hand go up into his hair.

He grunted as he pulled her against him, their chests now pressed together and where her legs met rested against his thigh. Arya could feel his breathe against her neck and as the music morphed again there was somehow more people dancing. The floor was packed, the air was heavy and hot and Arya could feel her skin growing slick with sweat but none of it mattered. 

Only Gendry mattered.

Only his touch and his breathe mattered. 

“Kiss me” 

She didn’t need to ask again, Gendry brought his face to hers and their lips met. His skin was hot as always and Arya felt his hands touching her sides where her skin was bare. 

Everywhere he touched her Arya felt as if sparks were running over her skin. His hands moved from her sides to the small of her back as his tongue danced along her lips asking a silent question. She opened her mouth to him and felt their moans meet. It was wondrous and both everything she needed and not enough. He was the one to break their kiss, panting, his chest and shoulders heaving and a smile growing on his face as if someone had told him the best news.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” He whispered. 

Arya tried to nod as the smile grew on her own face, she pulled back and stood up straight. Mera was smiling like a woman crazed while both Aeron and Tommas danced with her, their hands joined and bodies close but not as Gendry and her own had been. Arya gave a quick look around the room to see how many other couples were close or if anyone had been watching them. 

She was pulled out of the crowd and to the small table near the window as Gendry pulled out his phone to organise a driver. Arya wasn’t sure if it was the heat of dancing, the drinks or Gendry touch but she warm all over... including her lower stomach, a craving she hadn’t had before. 

“He says he’ll be in 40 minutes” Gendry smiled reaching for her.

The room seemed to sway with Arya as she let herself be pulled towards Gendry. She turned, her back pressed to his chest as they watched the other three dancing. Tommas kept looking over to them his eyes begging them to save him and it made Arya chuckle. How many times had she looked to Jon like that when Sansa wanted Arya to sing or dance with her or Rickon pulling it to ask her to safe him from cleaning up. How many times had that face been pulled between her sibling each with a skill they hated doing. 

“I better go save him” Gendry mumbles and started to let go of Arya but the bell being rung caught Aeron’s attention.

He dragged the others off the dance floor and frowned at Gendry, “you two trying to leave without a final drink?” 

“Maybe” Gendry smirked looking over to the board as they underlined the name, “no, no were not having that!” 

Arya looked over and held the table to steady herself, ‘Heir Bringer’ was the name. Aeron smirked and made his way over to the serving desk.

“If this is your last drink you might want to go easy on it” Mera suggested. 

“What is it ?” Arya asked.

“It’s... well it’s got a few different fruit juices which are aphrodisiacs and four different spirits... it’s a lot” Arya knew her face had fallen into a shocked expression when Mera laughed, “don’t worry it won’t make you with child, you still need seed” 

Aeron walked back over to them with glasses the size of soup bowls filled with a cloudy orange liquid and a chocolate strawberry on the rim of the glass. Besides it looking delicious Arya wondered if she would be able to keep it down. It was a lot of liquid.

“Cheers!” Aeron smirked as he brought the straw to his lips. 

It was delicious, Arya could taste oranges, strawberries and watermelon a long with a twist of bitterness that must have been the alcohol. She pulled off strawberry and bit into it, it tasted off as if it also had alcohol in it. 

Arya swirled her drink as the other talked their voices merging, she quietly sipped at her drink again. 

“Right Arya?” Tommas asked. 

“Umm what?” She responded confused at what was being talked about.

“Have fun with that tonight Gendry she’s swaying on the spot” Aerong laughed and Arya felt herself smile as she looked down at her feet and watched her body sway. 

“Oh piss off. She’s basically kept up with you” Gendry said as he snaked his arm around her middle. 

She tried to count how many drinks she had had but couldn’t remember all the tiny glasses Aeron had brought to their table.

“Stop moving” She grumbled turning to Gendry but only finding his shoulder. 

“I’m not moving, you are” he laughed and his chest moved against her. She smiled looking down at her drink and sipped at it again. 

“Will you have one last dance with me Arya it will you be sick?” Mera smiled and held out her hand.

“I won’t be sick ! I’ll dance” Arya frowned holding onto the side of the table to put her glass down before following her new friend forward.

The music was different, less voice more instruments she couldn’t name.

“Have you had fun tonight ?” Mera half shouted to her.

“Yeah I have! I haven’t done this before and you guys have all been so nice!” She replied into Mera’s ear.

“I’m glad! I always watched the ball and when we saw your sister I felt so bad for stealing you from her”

“Don’t be!” Arya cut her off, “balls are Sansa’s thing, I think the pub in mine!” 

The other girl laughed, “don’t let Aeron hear that, he’ll pull you to this shit hole every Friday if it means he had a drinking buddy”

“I don’t think I could do that when school starts again” Arya frowned, “Maybe once a month though!”

“that sounds good!”

They came back to the table to find the others talking again but stopped s the girls got closer. Arya tried her best to finish off her drink while Gendry pulled her against his chest again. 

“Aeron thinks you have what it takes to join him for drinks again later in the week, what do you think?” He asked.

“I told Mera we might but not this week, I’m going away remember” she smiled into her drink.

“Well when you get back we’ll have to find a nicer pub even if this place does have the cheapest drinks in the city, I can’t imagine you like taking so long to get home” Aeron smiled.

“It’s not that bad, Winterfell is super isolated so I’m use to long car rides” 

She could feel Gendry vibrating and she giggled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“That’s our ride, we’ll walk down and meet him where he dropped us” Gendry told her and she thought she nodded but wasn’t sure if she had only thought about it or actually had. She drained the last of her drink and triumphedly placed the empty glass down smiling at Aeron.

“Be safe” Mera smiled giving Arya a smile as Aeron chuckled.

“I guess you’ll let us know if Heir Bringer works” he winked which made Arya screw her face up. 

She could feel Gendry’s hands on her as they turned to leave, she felt as if she was hovering or floating as he pulled her along but as they walked outside she seemed to trip over nothing. 

“Here I’ll carry you” she heard Gendry’s voice say and suddenly he was nearly in front of her, half pulling her and half helping her into his back. 

She nuzzled into his neck and planted a soft kiss there. She knew his hands were on her thighs and her arms were around his neck but it didn’t make sense as to how they were moving. She was soon slid into a car and another voice asked her how she was. Arya tried to smile but didn’t know if her face followed her thought. Her head was pressed to something cold as voices around were mixed together, she caught a few words but they didn’t make sense. 

She closed her eyes as she felt her insides bounce with the car. Arya tried to focus on her breathing which had somehow become hard to do. Each breath out tried to bring something else with it, she knew the feeling and hated it. 

“Arya? Are you ready to get out?” Gendry asked her shaking her slightly to open her eyes.

“Are we home already?” Arya opened her eyes to find the tall wall of the campus and smiled as her eyes fell onto Gendry’s. He really was beautiful, those blue piercing eyes and his weather worn skin made them shine even when it was dark. She didn’t understand how in such a short time frame she felt so close to him.

“Yeah we’re home, here I’ll help you out” he smiled and held her waist as she nearly feel from the car.

“Thanks bull boy” she mumbled as he walked besides her towards their building. 

She felt her eyes close again and felt her feet leave the ground. She felt Gendry’s hot hands and his chest against her side as he swayed her side to side, again breathing out felt as if something needed to follow. All most as if she was too full from all her drinks and it was starting to rise back up. 

“Gendry.... I think I’m gonna be sick” she mumbled.

“Aye I thought you might be, hang on okay? We’re nearly there” his chest moved with his words and Arya tried to hold it down but his swaying wasn’t helping.

“Do you think you can stand while I open the door?” He asked and she nodded, her feet found the floor and her hand found the wall to hold her upright. 

The door to her suite opened, he helped her inside and walked her straight to the bathroom. The cold tiles felt good against her knees and hands as she crumpled to the ground without Gendry’s support. Her stomachs twisted and she coughed up what was making her ill.

“You’re okay” Gendry mumbled rubbing her back and holding the ends of her braids . She opened her eyes and found a revolting smell sitting in the toilet bowl, a mixture of all the drinks she had had for the night.

She heaved again and tried to empty her stomach of the poisons she had consumed. 

“I’ll get you water” she heard Gendry say. She could feel herself swaying as she clung to the toilet bowl. 

She slid onto her arse and sat with her back against wall before reaching up to flush away her sick. Gendry came back in with a glass of water and chuckled at the sight of her.

“I don’t know if I should be proud you lasted this long or disappointed you couldn’t keep it down” 

“Oh shut up” she moaned and took the glass from him drinking it all down despite her throat aching and the taste in the back of her mouth making her turn her face up.

“No you did well, I would have thought Mera would have shown you her ways” Arya frowned at his words, “she throws a tactical” Arya moves her whole head and started at him, “whenever she starts to feel too drunk she throws up all she’s drunk so she can basically start again. It’s cheating but she doesn’t get too drunk like Aeron does” 

“Cheat” 

“She is” he smiled, “do you feel better?”

“I think so” 

“Sleep... and greasy food when you wake up will make it better.” He smiled helping her stand up and laughing at her stumping to her room. 

She sat at the foot of her bed and started with the laces of her boots as Gendry kicked off his own shoes. 

“Did you at least enjoy yourself... I know it’s no ball” 

“I would rather a packed pub like that with you over any ball or gala” she smiled pulling her boots off. 

“Good... okay... I’m glad” he smiled undoing the buttons on his shirt, “I smell like the pub, I’m going to half a quick shower then I’ll come sleep” 

Arya nodded to him and she shimmed out of her pants, throwing them to the couch beside her bed soon followed by her shirt. She crawled up under the covers and heard Gendry turn on the shower but before he joined her she was already asleep. 

That night Arya slipped into something, someone, far away. Her feet didn’t hit pavers or carpets but white frozen earth.

“Come on Arya. I know you need sleep but we’re going to be late” Gendry’s voice was soft but urgent.

Arya pried her eyes open and shut them again, her room was too bright. 

“Arya there’s painkillers on the bedside for your headache but I need you to wake up okay ?” Gendry sat down beside her as she let a groan wash through her.

“Okay okay I’m awake” she mumbled.

“If you’re awake I need you to open your eyes” he chuckled.

She opened one eye slowly and found him dressed and clean shaven.

“Here” he smiled handing her a glass of water, “we have half an hour before a driver gets here”

Arya pushes herself up to be sitting in the bed and grabbed a few painkillers, popping them into her mouth and washing them down with water.

“You were wild last night” Gendry smirked at her which made her frown, “in your sleep you tossed and turned .... well I had to go sleep in my own bed for the first time all week” 

“I’m sorry... I don’t... I don’t even remember what I dreamt of” she frowned.

“It’s okay, but seriously you’ll want to shower before the driver gets here”

“Are you saying I smell?” She scoffed.

“Definitely”

Arya had tried go go through the motions of all the manners her mother had taught her when meaning someone for the first time but her head hadn’t stopped thumping and she was yet to really eat anything. Eyan and his wife Kaitlyn had hosted a brunch to afternoon tea, the twins were eager to see Gendry again and Mera had brought more of their baking from the day before.

“You look rough” she smiled as Arya sat on the couch still with her sunnies on.

“Yeah my head hasn’t forgiven me yet” she replied trying to smile. 

“I know just the thing” Mera stood and pulled her into the kitchen, “our father drank a lot of the time more as our mother got sicker, raw eggs was always what got him feeling better in the morning. Isn’t that right Eyan?” 

Her brother turned at his name and agreed but pulled a face at Arya when Mera turned away showing he hadn’t actually heard what was said. Mera handed her a glass with three raw eggs cracked into it and Arya felt her face scowl.

“You’re not serious?” She asked but Mera only smiled.

“Oh I am” 

Arya frowned but lifted the glass to her mouth and drank the gluey grossness down as fast as she could. 

“Give it ten minutes and you’ll feel better” Arya went back to the couch and Gendry sat beside her.

“I can’t believe you drank that” he whispered.

“I felt I had to, they both said it would work” 

“Everyone had something to cure a hangover and it’s all bullshit. Only time makes it go away” 

Kaitlyn had refused anyone but the twins’ help while she fired up breakfast, a selection of meats and eggs as well as bread and tomatoes all cooked and fresh and hot were set on the table. Eyan led them in a pray Arya hadn’t heard since her mother had tried teaching them the faith of the seven, she tried to remember the words but was drawing blanks. Eyan finished and the group started handing around plates and trays so everyone would get what they wanted.

Arya felt much better after food and a drawing game Emmy had convinced her to play. 

Each person took turns drawing a line and who ever made a picture first won. Emmy won the first round by drawing a boat and Arya disputedly won the next.

“I promise direwolves are real! I have one, so do each of my siblings” she said pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

She scrolled through her photos finding a few she had of Nymeria as a pup playing with Shaggy-dog and Grey Wind, a video she had of all six wolves pulling a sled the winter before Rob left the north. 

“I didn’t know puppies could be so big!” Emmy laughed as Arya showed her the photo of Nym sitting beside Arya and her head coming up to her ribs. 

“She’s a direwolf, they’re huge and she’s still growing or so father says” Arya smiled.

“How come theres on with no colours?” Emmy asked.

“That’s Ghost, he’s my brother Jon’s” 

“He has pretty eyes” Emmy giggled.

Arya looked up to find Gendry giving her a small smile that looked pained. Emmy bounces over to where Mera was and asked if they could have cookies yet which excused Arya to sit with Gendry. 

“You okay?” She asked in a hush placing her hand on his leg. 

“Yeah” he snapped, “sorry... it’s just... they’re such a happy little family and I’m just the sad stray Meralith picked up one year. I’m not really apart of today.” 

“That’s not true and you know it, they wouldn’t ask you around if they didn’t like you” Arya told him trying to make him at least smile without looking hurt. 

“Yeah I’d believe that if Aeron wasn’t invited but he is” Gendry smiled and as if on cue a knock at the door announced that either Aeron or Mr Mott had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update but this chapter never felt complete and somehow it’s so long and I just need to post it so here it is

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of creating this universe as I go but my starting point was Westeros but with internet and cars- no guns or planes. Most highborns aren’t just “extra” landlords but working, I’ll elaborate as I introduce big players


End file.
